Once A Leader
by Zeobide274
Summary: Sequel to "To Be A Leader" There's a saying on earth that states Once a Leader, always a leader. That saying couldn't be more true for Tai as he takes the mantle once more after Davis's death. Now Tai must lead the DD once more against the Digimon responsible for their friend's untimely death but will their strength be enough without the power of their crests? Taiora koumi daikari
1. Chapter 1: BlackWarGreymon Lives!

**I don't own Digimon. **

**Hello welcome to the sequel of "To Be A Leader". I had taken this story down a few years ago and it's been a while since I last look back at it. Over the last few weeks, I've been toying with the idea of rewriting and posting it back up. I've been working on it on my free time from time to time and I think I'm almost one with it. I honestly don't know if I'll even finish it since I'm so busy with life in general but I do have the first 20 chapters done and ready to be posted so why not? If there's enough of a demand then maybe I might just finish it before the end of the year is up. **

**If you haven't read "To Be A Leader" then it might not make much sense but you can still enjoy it without reading it. To summarize, BlackWarGreymon was made evil and he killed Davis as he tried to protect Kari. And this story takes off right where the last one stopped. **

**Hope you like it, enjoy!**

**Once A Leader….**

**Chapter 1: BlackWarGreymon Lives**

Tai stood over Davis's body as Joe prepped it for transportation. They wouldn't leave Davis's body here to rot. He would be given a proper burial on earth so that his family could mourn him. How they were gonna explain it, Tai didn't know but since Davis was no longer the leader, Tai would have to assume the role once more. He guessed the saying was true; once a leader, always a leader.

The others had gone back to the real world to take care of Yolei, Cody, T.K., Ken, and Kari. They had all been hurt during the attack and they would need some rest. Mimi and Sora had promised him that they would look after the girls while Matt and Izzy would look after the boys. He was really worried about the others, mainly just Ken and Kari. Both of them had taken Davis's death harder than anyone else. Ken because he was Davis's DNA partner, they shared a bond with one another and having that bond severed must have done a number on Ken.

But as for Kari, he had always assumed that she was just toying with Davis whenever he saw her and T.K. teasing him but now he wasn't so sure. Perhaps she had always liked them both and she just couldn't make up her mind on who she liked best. He knew how that felt, he had feelings for Sora but he didn't know if she felt the same. He could understand how it felt for Davis to see Kari toy with his emotions. But he was proud of Davis, proud that despite the hardships he faced, that he was still able to save everyone that he loved. He only wished that Davis hadn't had to lose his life in order to do that.

Of course Tai blamed himself, after all he had chosen Davis as the new leader, forcing the responsibility on his young shoulders. But while he viewed it as forced, Davis would have punched him in the face and say that he chose it. Davis, like Tai, was a natural born leader and his actions today proved it. While he didn't look it, Tai was ready to cry for his fallen friend. No, Davis was more than that to him, he had mentored the young leader and had always viewed him like the brother he never had.

"Hey Tai, look!" Tai heard Joe shout.

Looking over at Davis's body, he was surprised to see that he was dissolving into data. Just like when a Digimon was destroyed, Davis was already had gone.

"What do we do?" Joe asked him, wondering what they could do to preserve Davis's body.

"There's nothing we can do…" Tai said. "Davis is gone…perhaps his soul can find the rest he deserves here in the digital world." he walked over to where Davis use to lay. The only things that Davis had left behind were his D-Terminal, Digivice, and his goggles. Tai's old goggles. Sighing, he bent down and picked them up. Surprisingly they hadn't been damaged during the fight.

"Tai? What do we tell the others?" Joe asked after a moment of silence.

"We tell them the truth…" Tai said. He kept staring at the goggles, wondering if he should even wear them once again. They were the last thing that they had of Davis aside from his D-terminal and Digivice. "We tell them that Davis is now a part of the Digital world."

"And his parents?"

"Let me talk to them…" Tai said.

"What are you going to tell them?" Joe asked, wondering what was on his friend's mind.

"What should I tell them? That Davis died fighting a powerful mega level Digimon?" Tai asked with a hollow laugh. "They'd think I was on drugs or something. No, I'm going to have to lie…"

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Joe asked.

"No, but being a leader means that you have to make hard choices. Lying to Davis's parents will be better than telling them that he died in battle." Tai said. "I'll make something up once I go speak to them tonight."

With nothing else to do, Tai and Joe made their way toward the portal where their Digimon partners, Agumon and Gomamon waited for them. This was going to be a long night.

"Hey Tai! Do you hear that?" Agumon shouted as a rumbling sound could be heard in the distance.

Looking up, Tai and Joe wondered that the noise could be. It was quickly growing louder and it no longer sounded like a rumbling sound. It sounded like painful cry and it sounded as if it were falling down to the ground. It wasn't long before Tai noticed a falling black object shooting straight down toward them.

"Tai…?" Joe asked him.

But Tai knew what it was, even without ever having seen him. Without hesitation, he grabbed Joe around the arm and pulled him toward the portal.

"We have to go now!" he shouted.

"What is it?" Joe asked, scared.

"It's BlackWarGreymon! He's alive!" Tai said as he continued to lead Joe to the portal.

He could hear BlackWarGreymon getting closer and closer toward them. Any second now he would crash into the ground and there was no telling what would happen. They had to get out of there now, with Agumon and Gomamon only able to Digivolve into champions, they would be no match.  
But before Tai and Joe could reach the portal, BlackWarGreymon crashed a hundred feet from the portal, causing a huge tremor to pass through the land. A large smoke cloud rose and passed over them as Tai through Joe to the ground and covered him with his body. When the smoke finally settled, Tai looked on to see that BlackWarGreymon had yet to rise from the crater he made.

"Joe, go wait for me by the portal. I'm going to check it out." Tai said as he and Agumon walked over to the crater.

"Tai, are you insane? This is no time to be curious! Let's get the heck out of here now!" Joe said, being careful not to raise his voice just in case BlackWarGreymon could hear them.

But Tai didn't listen to Joe despite his desperate pleas. Joe would never understand but Tai had to see him, he had to stare into the eyes of the Digimon that he would destroy. He owed it to Davis to destroy BlackWarGreymon and avenge him. Tai walked into the crater and stood over BlackWarGreymon. The mega level Digimon was badly injured, his armor cracked in several places. He was groaning in pain, somehow having survived his fight with Magnamon. BlackWarGreymon then noticed Tai looking down at him.

"What do you want, human?" he growled as he struggled to sit up.

"You killed one of my closest friends." Tai said, glaring at the control spire Digimon.

"Do I look like I care? He was nothing but a piece of trash that got in my way." BlackWarGreymon said. "Besides, I was trying to kill the girl, not him." But before BlackWarGreymon could sit up, Tai punched him in the face and knocked him back down.

"That girl just happens to be my sister, you prick." Tai said as he clenched his fist. It was a bad idea to punch the armored Digimon as his fingers felt like they were broken. But he wasn't going to let this monster have his way. "Right now, we both know that I can't destroy you. We both know that. But I promise you that I will destroy you. Somehow, someway, I will get Agumon to warp Digivolve into WarGreymon and then we're coming after you."

"Hahahaha, foolish boy! Do you think it matters what Digimon your pathetic pet there turns into? I am the strongest Digimon in the world! No one can defeat me!" BlackWarGreymon said, glaring at Tai.

"Not yet anyway. But mark my words, the last thing you see before you die will be me." Tai said as he turned his back and walked away.

BlackWarGreymon was too injured to fight back now but he could tell that the mega was healing. And if he had made Agumon Digivolve and attack him, he might've just destroyed the whole area out of survival instinct alone. A wounded animal was dangerous after all and Tai would not risk dying just yet. Right now Tai had to get back to the real world and talk to Davis's parents and then tomorrow he'd hold a team meeting at his house. They were gonna need to do what they thought they'd never do. They would have to take back the power of their crests…somehow…

**End of chapter.**

I will be posting the chapters that I already have done every Friday to give people time to read and review the story. I don't expect much but I would like it if you left a simple comment telling me if you enjoyed it or not.

Well, till next time.

R&R


	2. Chapter 2: History Repeats Itself

**I don't own Digimon. **

**Well a lot of you enjoyed the first chapter and I appreciate it. Special thanks to all of you who reviewed. This chapter is a bit longer and most of the following chapters will be about the same length. If you like shorter or longer chapters, let me know and I might edit the next chapter. I know that reading a super long chapter can get tedious if you don't have enough time to enjoy the whole thing. Also, I will be posting the chapters at night since I work all day most days. **

**Well, I hope you like this chapter. Enjoy.**

**Once A Leader….**

**Chapter 2: History Repeats Itself**

Tai had told Agumon to find the Digimon and have them wait at Gennai's house. Also, he told Agumon to see if Gennai could get a hold of Leomon on File Island and to see if Veemon's DigiEgg was reborn or if it could be reborn. Davis would never return to life but Veemon could, at least Tai thought he would. If he did, Tai would look after Veemon from now on. It was his fault that Davis was chosen as the leader and had to risk his life.

"Tai…" Looking up, Tai saw that Matt was waiting for him in the computer room. Everyone else had gone except Joe.

"Hey Matt, didn't I tell you to go and console your brother?" Tai asked the blonde.

"Yes but I asked Izzy to handle it. Joe can look after Cody instead, you don't mind do ya Joe?" Matt said.

"Not at all…but Tai, what will you tell Davis's parents?" Joe asked. "I could come with you if you'd like."

"No, I'll go alone…I'm the one who chose Davis as the new leader and it's my fault he died." Tai said.

"Tai…it wasn't your fault…Davis did what you would've done for us…he did what you did for us…" Joe said. "Remember when Sora was captured by Datamon? You almost died trying to save her. And when you battled Etemon after Greymon Digivolved into MetalGreymon, we all thought you had died. You risked your life for us so many times…Davis was just doing what you did…"

"I know Joe…but I still feel responsible…" Tai said sadly. "But I got to go…take care guys…"

Then Tai walked out of the computer lab and headed out of the school. It was late now, the sky darkening as the last rays of sun light vanished over the horizon. For the most part, Tai felt numb. He was still trying to register that Davis was dead. He knew that he had died saving Kari, just like Tai had saved Sora. But he didn't die, he managed to survive and fight another day.

'_Davis…' _Tai didn't know what to think, he had no idea what he was going to tell Davis's family. His sister Jun would probably slap him and possibly call the cops on him. He wondered briefly if he should tell them about the DigiWorld.

'_No, they would probably think I'm nuts or worse, they might believe me and try and do something to stop the others from going in ever again.'_ Tai thought. While dangerous, they had to go back in to stop Arukenimon, Mummymon, and now BlackWarGreymon. If they weren't stopped, there's no telling what they could do to both worlds.

"Hey Tai, wait up!" he heard a voice call up behind him.

"Matt? What are you doing here?" Tai asked him.

"I'm coming with you to talk to Davis's family." Matt said. "I know that you feel responsible because you chose him as the leader. But Davis was also my responsibility since he inherited my crest as well. Maybe if I had taken more interest in him like you, he wouldn't have died today."

"Matt…" Tai didn't know what to say. He was grateful for Matt's friendship and he could use someone to talk to the Motomiyas. "Thanks man…"

"No problem, what are friends for?" Matt said and together they headed to Davis's house.

/\(-\/-)/\

"So you're saying that my son ran away from home?" Mr. Motomiya asked, looking at Tai and Matt as they sat across from him and his wife.

They were sitting down in the living of their apartment and Tai had just finished telling them about Davis and how he had run away from home.

"Yes sir." Tai said.

"And what happened to your hand? It looks broken." Mr. Motomiya asked.

"Well, I punched the wall when Kari told me that Davis ran away. I was really mad because as you know, I view Davis like a little brother. He also broke my sister's heart by running away, she and I care about him greatly." Tai explained quickly.

"Where did he go?" Mrs. Motomiya asked them. She had been crying the whole time.

"I honestly don't know…when Matt and I got there, T.K. was knocked out and Davis was gone. The only other one there was Kari and she was in tears." Tai said. It wasn't really lying since it was true, mostly. "Believe me, if I could bring him back, I would. I'd do anything, give up anything to have him back with us."

"But he's just boy! Why would he run away?" Mrs. Motomiya cried.

"You do realize I will have to call the police, right?" Mr. Motomiya said.

"Yes sir. And I'll tell them everything that I've told you." Tai assured him. "But please, I ask that they only talk to me. My sister has been through a lot and I only want what's best for her."

"Very well, I will tell them to talk to you. Expect them to contact you real soon." Mr. Motomiya said. "Now, I have to ask you to leave. My wife and I have a lot to discuss."

"Okay sir, fare well. And again, I'm sorry to have to have brought such bad news…" Tai said as he and Matt left.

"I thought Jun was going to kill us…" Matt said once they were out of the building.

"Jun wasn't there…but she will confront us about it tomorrow, I'm sure." Tai said.

"Look Tai, I know that you're dealing with a lot right now but what are we going to do?" Matt asked him.

"Tomorrow we are going to hold a meeting at Gennai's house. Agumon and the others will be waiting for us there." Tai told him. "After that, I'm going to find a way to destroy BlackWarGreymon."

"…you know that's not possible, right? Not without WarGreymon." Matt said.

"I know…I will find a way to get Agumon to become WarGreymon again." Tai said, his expression determined. "That monster will pay for what he's done."

"Alright…just promise me that you won't do anything stupid…" Matt said as he walked away. "I'll see you tomorrow, Tai."

"Later, Matt." Tai walked off toward his apartment, knowing that Kari would be waiting for him there. She was such a mess, he didn't want to think of the nightmares she would be having because of this.

He hurried home, knowing that he would have to talk to Kari. When he got there, he was surprised that his parents weren't home yet. It was good because then he wouldn't have to deal with them yet. As he walked into Kari's room, he was surprised to see Sora sitting by her side as Kari rested in her lap. It seemed like Sora had gotten Kari cleaned up and had gotten her to fall asleep.

He felt so relieved that he gave her a weak smile, which she returned. As quietly as he could, he walked over and sat down on the desk chair.

"Hey…I thought you'd be gone by now…" Tai said in a low voice.

"Kari needed me…I couldn't just leave her…" Sora said in an equally low voice. Sora noticed the look in Tai's face, she knew that he hadn't expressed how he felt yet. More than likely, he was bottling it up inside. Carefully as she could, she lowered Kari's head to her pillow and stood up. With a silent gesture, Sora lead Tai into the living room and closed the door behind them.

Once they were seated, Sora reached over and held onto Tai's hand. "Tai…let it out…" She told him, her tone full of worry and concern.

Shaking his head, Tai sighed before he answered. "I can't, Sora. I'm the leader now…I have to be strong…not just for me but for everyone." Tai told her.

"Stupid Tai…being strong doesn't mean that you bottle your emotions." Sora said, gently stroking his chin. "To be strong you have to show your emotions…you have to experience them…the good…" she tilted his head toward her so that he would be staring into her eyes. "And the bad…I know it hurts, especially for you. You and Davis were inseparable when you were younger. He looked up to you and you treated him like the brother you never had. But you're not doing anyone any favors by repressing your emotions. You're the DigiDestined of Courage…right now, have courage Tai…just have courage…"

Throughout Sora's speech, Tai felt his heart get heavier and his eyes began to sting. He would never cry in front of the others. The only people he trusted enough to cry in front of were Kari, Sora, and Davis. With an audible whimper, Tai felt his barriers fall and his tears along with them. Hot tears fell down his cheeks and into his clothes as he cried for his fallen friend and brother.

Sora simply pulled him in and let him cry in her chest, saying sweet words to him, trying to ease his pain. They were the best of friends and yet this was the first time that Sora had ever seen Tai cry like this. Granted, this was the first time that Tai had lost a friend that couldn't be reborn. But for all the near death experiences and battles that they had been through, Tai had never broken down. He never sobbed, he never gave up. He had been scared before but he had the courage to push through it, to face his fear. To see him like this, it was a little unnerving but at the same time it was a sign that Tai was human.

For the longest time he had seem so grand…so strong…she was almost intimidated by him. He and Agumon had defeated most of their enemies and it was Tai who had saved her from Datamon. Her greatest fear was that Tai would one day become so great that she wouldn't be able to stand by his side. That he wouldn't need her anymore because she couldn't do the things he did. But right now, in this very moment, he needed her. And she was more than happy to help him, to be there with him, to be there for him.

"Don't worry, Tai…" she whispered in his ear. "I'll never leave your side…"

/\(-\/-)/\

Tai slowly woke up that morning, his head resting on the softest pillow that he had ever had. He also felt strangely warm but it was coming from his side instead of over him. It also felt like he was sleeping on the couch but he was in his room, wasn't he?

Opening his eyes, he saw that he wasn't in his room, no, he was in his living room. The next thing he saw was that his pillow was now green, almost like his school uniform. That's when Tai realized that he wasn't sleeping on a pillow. With a startled shout, he quickly scrambled off of Sora and ran to the other side of the room. He was breathing hard as he tried to comprehend what happened for them to end up in that position.

That's when the events of yesterday came flooding back to him and he remembered that Davis was dead. He had been crying last night and Sora had stayed to comfort him and she ended up staying the night since Tai had fallen asleep on her.

"Good morning." a voice suddenly came from the kitchen area.

"Mom?" Tai asked, surprised that his mother was awake.

She was sitting on the counter and she was smiling at Tai with a cup of coffee in her hands. Giggling, she gave her son a sly smile. "So did you have fun?" she asked playfully.

"Mom! It's not like that!" Tai said, blushing.

"Alright but your father and I always thought that you and Sora would end up together sooner or later. After all, you could hardly stand to stay apart when you were kids." she said as she drank her coffee. "I remember when you two tried to get married as kids so that Sora's mother would let you stay in the hospital when her tonsils were taken out."

"Mom…there's actually something that I have to tell you…" Tai said, ignoring that last comment. "It's about Davis…"

"What is it, honey?" she asked.

"Davis…he ran away…" Tai said, sounding depressed. "I just thought I'd tell you now before you heard it from someone else. I've already told his parents and they're going to call the police."

"Oh my…that poor family. Did you tell them where he went?" she asked.

"I don't know where he went…if I could, I would do anything to bring him back with us. But he's gone…" Tai lowered his gaze away from his mom.

"I'm sorry dear…I know how much Davis meant to you…" she walked over and gave her son a hug. "Is Kari alright? She and Davis have been close since they were kids. Oh, she must be taking it hard as well."

'_You have no idea.' _Tai thought in his head. "Yea mom, she's pretty upset but Sora and I will look after her." Tai told her. "Um, mom, since its Saturday, I'd like to have my friends over today. Would it be okay if we had the house to ourselves?"

"Well I don't see why not. But may I ask why?" she asked him. She didn't sound suspicious, just genuinely curious.

"Well it's about the digital world. Something has come up and I have to take care of it." Tai said. His parents already knew about the DigiWorld and what they did during their first adventure. While it was a topic they didn't discuss often, Tai knew that having an adult who was in on it would come in handy one day. "But I'm not going alone, with the others' help we will be done in no time."

"Well okay, but try and be careful, Tai. The last time you went you almost didn't come back." she said, remembering the battle she saw four years ago.

"Thanks mom, you're the best." Tai said.

"No problem. I'll make some of my famous broccoli shakes for everyone!" she said with delight.

"No, mom, you don't have to do that!" Tai nearly shouted as he tried to stop her.

/\(-\/-)/\

Everyone gathered at Tai's apartment, despite being distressed over the death of one of their own, they all made it. Even Mimi made it thanks to Izzy who opened up a portal for her. They were all sitting down in the living room, the older DigiDestined sitting on the couch while the other DigiDestined sat on chairs. Tai was standing with Sora at his side, he was looking out of the window while they all got comfortable.

He could feel their sadness as it threatened to overwhelm them. He could hear some of them trying not to cry in front of the others. The only ones who were openly sobbing were Yolei and Kari, both of who knew Davis well. Cody, Ken, and T.K. were trying to put a brave face on but their eyes told them all that they too had spent the last night sobbing.

"I have called you all here because something happened yesterday. Davis died protecting his friends and teammates in battle. He died saving Kari…he took a hit that was meant for her and in doing so it cost him his life. Davis proved that he had what it took to be a true leader and that he deserved to inherit the Crests of Courage and Friendship. He wasn't the only one to die though, as Veemon gave his life as well. As of right now, we don't know what will become of Veemon but I have asked Agumon to find out if it's possible for him to be reborn. If he does come back, I will take care of Veemon from now on. I owe it to Davis's memory." Tai looked at the faces of the DigiDestined, both old and new, they all had mixed feelings but one thing was clear, they all would miss Davis greatly.

"I'm sure that you will all agree that yesterday will be a day in which we will honor Davis's memory every year and that every future generation of DigiDestined will forever remember his name." he saw that everyone was nodding their head, agreeing with him. "Now, I've spoken to Davis's family and I've told them that Davis ran away from home. I couldn't tell them that he died because we don't have his body to prove it and even if they didn't ask for it, they would want to know how it happened. No matter what lie I came up with, there would be a lack of evidence to prove my story and things could get worse. So I told them he ran away. They will call the cops and I will tell them the same thing. I just wanted to let you guys know what I've said."

"But there is more that you should know…BlackWarGreymon is still alive." as soon as Tai said this, there was an uproar from the younger DigiDestined.

"Are you serious!?"

"How is that possible?"

"Didn't Davis stop him?"

"How can we hope to defeat him?"

"What are we gonna do, Tai?"

"Listen up, I already have a plan." Tai said as he tried to calm everyone down. "I have already told Agumon to tell Gennai that I'm going to go and speak with him today. If you want to join me then you're more than welcome too."

"So what's your plan?" Ken asked.

"My plan is to take back our crests." Tai said.

This seemed to confuse them as none of them knew how it was even possible. Looking at one another, Matt finally decided to speak.

"What?" he asked.

"I said that we will take our crests back." Tai said once more. "We should have never released our crests in the first place if the Sovereign are incapable of protecting the Digital World. I'm going to ask Gennai how we can get them back. We once defeated the most powerful of evil Digimon and I know that we can do it again. Even if it means taking on the Dark Masters again, I will get my crest back so that I can destroy BlackWarGreymon."

"Tai, are you listening to yourself?" Matt asked. "How can we take back what we gave up to the Sovereign? And what do you mean, fight the Dark Masters? You can't be serious?"

"Matt, don't you get it? We let the younger kids take over for us. Yes, we didn't have much choice because we were pretty much useless but we should've taken care of things our way." Tai said. "No offense Ken, but when evil began to run rampant in the Digital World, we should've been the ones to handle it. We have the experience they don't. I have the experience that Davis didn't get, the experience that I should've given him."

"I took things lightly, I believed that they could do it. When things got tough, Davis pulled through against Kimeramon. He also welcomed Ken with open arms, knowing that he needed a friend more than anyone. With his courage and friendship, Davis and Ken found it possible to DNA Digivolve into Paildramon. He did so many amazing things yet in the end, because he hadn't faced a Mega before, Davis couldn't pull through. They lacked the power we had, they didn't have a mega."

"Davis wasn't prepared to face an opponent such as BlackWarGreymon. Without our crests, we can't battle against a Mega. If we want to protect those we care about, we need our crests."

Everyone could see that Tai was determined, they could see it in his eyes. That fire that burned brightly now, it reminded them of Davis. But Matt saw something else there, he saw something that he didn't like.

"Tai, I'm with you on defending our loved ones but if we take back our crests, what's going to stop evil Digimon from coming into the real word?" Matt asked him. "Right now, the only reason BlackWarGreymon isn't in the real world is because our crests keep the barrier from breaking."

"It's not going to hold, Matt. You didn't see what I saw. His eyes, they were cold, they were full of anger and hate. He will find a way into the real world, he has the power to do it." Tai said. "My gut has never failed me before and I'm telling you now, there is a way for him to get here."

"Even if there was a way, how do you plan on getting our crests?" Matt asked him. His temper was rising now, he didn't like what Tai was getting at. "Have you forgotten that the crests have become DigiEggs?"

"Of course I haven't forgotten…" Tai shot back. "I have Davis's Digivice and D-Terminal with me. And I'm sure that Gennai has the answer, he always has an answer. That's why I'm going, to find that answer. Look Matt, the Sovereign were supposed to protect the DigiWorld but they got sealed away by Ken! If he can do that, then how strong can they really be?"

"To be fair Tai, I did use the control spires." Ken said, though he wasn't proud of it.

"Either way, you, a human child, were able to stop four mighty and powerful Digimon Gods! Yet here we are, doing the same shit just a different day. Except now we have no way of defeating our enemies." Tai was getting frustrated now, he could tell that some of them, like Mimi, Izzy, Joe, Kari, and Sora were on his side. But Matt was playing on their fears and making the others hesitate and have doubts. "We need our crests, it's the only way that we can make a difference."

"We can't make a difference like that, don't you see? If we get our crests back then we will just be fighting a never ending battle against the forces of darkness." Matt said, he was standing now and he was standing four feet from Tai. "I don't know about you but I don't want that kind of responsibility. To fight for the rest of our lives just because you want to avenge Davis."

"What are you trying to say, Matt?" Tai asked, his tone dangerous.

"I'm saying that you just want to get revenge on BlackWarGreymon! You don't care about what happens to everyone and everything else so long as you satisfy your revenge!" Matt shouted, his fists clenched.

Tai just stood there as everyone kept their eyes on them. He couldn't believe that Matt had said that. He didn't want revenge, no he wanted to protect his loved ones. But by doing it the way that the Sovereign wanted just led to one of them dying. If Tai had kept his crest, he would've been able to deal with Ken when he was the Digimon Emperor and especially now that BlackWarGreymon was loose. While he was mad and he did want to get even with BlackWarGreymon, Tai's judgment wasn't clouded. He knew what was important and that was to save both worlds.

"Matt, I know that you've never wanted the responsibility that we've carried, maybe you can't handle it. But just because you can't, that doesn't mean that you push your fears onto your friends and create doubt in their hearts. That's not what a friend does, a friend is supposed to encourage his friends and make them believe that anything is possible. I can handle the responsibility, it's why I became the leader and you didn't. It's also why you attacked me all those years go," Tai said, his words echoing in the hearts of everyone.

"Watch it, Tai." Matt warned, not liking what Tai was insinuating.

"You never did function well under pressure, it's why I always thought of you as ice. You stand tall while things are cool but once things start to heat up, you melt and start falling to pieces. Unlike me, who thrives when things start to heat up. I know what to do when I'm under pressure, things don't get complicated for me. I know what I must do in order to ensure the safety of others. It's what a leader does, it's what Davis did. By saying what you said, you not only insult me but you insult his memory. Were Davis here right now, he would want to stop BlackWarGreymon at all costs because he realizes the threat that BlackWarGreymon possesses."

He walked past Matt and headed into his dad's office. Turning around, he gave one last glance at Matt before he turned around.

"So go ahead Matt, do what you always do in a situation like this. Distance yourself from the team, do some soul searching, do things alone because you feel inadequate and you must grow as a person. Then get convinced by our enemies that I'm standing in your way and come and attack me. But just so you know, I'm won't make the same mistake again. When you come at me, and trust me, you will, I will make sure that Agumon and I don't go easy on you just because we were once friends."

And with that, Tai walked into the office and waited for the others to join him. At first everyone just sat there as they watched a red faced Matt stand like an idiot in the middle of the room. Then with a determined expression, both Ken and Kari followed Tai. Then Sora, Izzy, Mimi, Joe, and Cody. Yolei seemed torn between who to follow but in the end she chose to stay with the group and followed Tai.

Only T.K. stayed behind and he followed Matt as they walked out of Tai's apartment and headed to where ever Matt led them.

Things weren't looking so good now and Tai knew that they were only going to get worse.

**End of chapter.**

Well what did you think? I hope you all enjoyed the taiora moment there on the couch, I thought it was funny that his mom was just watching them, drinking her coffee. I'm not sure that tonsil thing happened in the show but I bet it did even if they didn't show it.

Though I'm guessing that some of you will either be mad that I had Tai and Matt fight or glad cause you don't like Matt much. Either way, Matt is the character that seems to break under pressure and I'm not talking about stage fright pressure, I mean life or death pressure. I thought that the Ice metaphor describes him perfectly, plus it is MetalGarurumon's attack type.

Well I did tell you guys that I have the first 20 chapters done so I'll make a deal. If you guys can surpass the number of reviews we got on the first chapter then I'll go ahead and post the next chapter, I mean why wait if there's a high enough demand, right? If not well then the next chapter will come out Friday night.

Also on a totally unrelated note, I just watched How To Train Your Dragon again after not watching it since it came out and god damn do I love that movie. I can't wait to see the second movie.

Till next time.

R&R.


	3. Chapter 3: Destiny Stones

**I don't own Digimon. **

**Well I did say that if you surpassed the reviews on chapter 2 that we had on chapter 1 that I'd post the next chapter and technically in the first week chapter 1 only had 8 reviews and right now chapter 2 has 9 so I'm going to keep up my end of the deal and post the next chapter, yay!**

**This one is kind of a short chapter because I forgot that it was shorter than the others. Most of them are about 5-7 pages in length so they will longer than this. And to make up for it, I will still post a chapter on Friday since this one is so short. **

**I just want to say thank you to all of you who reviewed. The response is overwhelmingly positive and it makes me feel like I can finish this story in record time. I'm already on chapter 23, almost going on chapter 24 and I can already tell you that I might still write another 10 more before the end of the story. If you guys keep showing this story love, who knows how long it will actually be? I mean, the story has sort of taken a life of its own now and when you reach chapter 20, you will see what I mean. **

**Well, enough about that, on to the chapter! Enjoy!**

**Once A Leader….**

**Chapter 3: Destiny Stones **

Tai stood at the head of the group with Agumon by his side. They were all standing in Gennai's living room as they waited for the now much younger Gennai to return. Apparently he had something to give them and had asked them to wait.

"Tai, do you still have Davis's Digivice?" Agumon asked him.

"Yea, it's in my pocket, why?" Tai asked his partner.

"Because, I was talking to Centaromon and he said that when a DigiDestined dies that their Digivice shatters along with them." Agumon said.

"Huh? So why is it still in one piece?" Tai asked.

"I don't know Tai…maybe it means that Davis is still alive?" Agumon said with a shrug.

"No, if Davis was still alive he would've come back by now. Besides, his body dissolved remember?" Tai said. "Still…his Digivice feels cold now…like it's lost its warmth. It's strange, after all these years, I can still feel the warmth from my Digivice, like the crest of Courage is still there."

"I know what you mean, Tai. I can still feel the power I once felt when I could still Digivolve." Agumon said. "I asked Leomon and he said that he couldn't Digivolve anymore."

"Wait, he could Digivolve?" Tai asked.

"Yea, he did it when he saved Mimi from MetalEtemon." Agumon said.

"How did he do it?" Tai asked.

"Well, he said that it was because of the power of your Digivice. When you freed him from Devimon's touch of evil, somehow, that light gave him the power to Digivolve." Agumon told him.

"Really…?" Tai was in deep thought now. He had an idea and if it worked, then maybe there was a way to get Agumon to warp Digivolve into WarGreymon again.

"Sorry for the wait, my friends." Gennai said as he walked back into the room. In his hands, he held a blue DigiEgg with a golden V on the front. "This is what you asked for, right Tai? Veemon's egg?"

"Yes…thank you, Gennai." Tai said as he carefully took the egg. He stared at it for a long moment, he could almost feel Veemon's sadness. "I promise I will look after you…"

"Tai…" Looking up, he saw that Gennai had a serious expression on his face. "I know why you're here and while I agree that you do have a point, you won't be able to get your crest back."

"Why?" Tai asked.

"Well, for one thing, it's no longer a crest. Part of it is a DigiEgg, remember? It would have to be converted back. And second, right now, the power of the Crests are the only thing that is keeping Digimon like the Dark Masters from returning to the Digital World. Aside from BlackWarGreymon, Arukenimon, and Mummymon, there are no evil Digimon within the Digital World."

"But Gennai, Davis died because he wasn't ready to face a mega." Tai said. "He didn't have the power that we original DigiDestined had."

"I'm sorry for what happened to Davis, I truly am. But I'm afraid that there's nothing I can do. Without the Sovereign, there is no way of returning the crests back to you. They are the ones who created them and the ones who reclaimed them in order to help protect the Digital World." Gennai said.

"A lot of good that did, Ken was able to seal them away again and he's just a kid!" Tai said, frowning.

"Ken wasn't alone in that endeavor." Gennai said.

"What do you mean, I wasn't alone?" Ken asked.

"I mean that you had help…from the Dark Ocean…" Gennai said. "You used the power of the Dark Ocean to seal the Sovereign away and then you created the Control Spires to keep them sealed. As it stands, we might not be able to release them because you don't have anything powerful enough to break their new seal."

"How is that your gods keep getting sealed away?" Tai asked loudly. "I mean, I thought they were extremely powerful and wise? How come it's always us who have to save them?"

"Tai, I understand that you are grieving right now but please do not insult the Sovereign in my presence." Gennai said, his tone underlined with a warning.

"Fine, but this doesn't change the fact that we need our crests back. I'm the only who can fight BlackWarGreymon and win. With Agumon at my side, we will win." Tai said. "But we need our crests."

Sighing, Gennai walked over to his desk and opened a drawer. After a moment's pause, he reached inside and pulled out a scroll. "I'm afraid I can't give you your crests back for I do not have them." Gennai said. He walked over to them and held out the scroll. "But there may be another way for you to achieve the level of mega once more. Written inside is a prophecy from times of old. I know not what it says for I am not allowed to read it. But I should warn you that only a true hero will be able to read it."

"So only a true hero will be able to read it, huh?" Tai said as he took the scroll. Then he put it in his pocket.

"Aren't you gonna read it, Tai?" Agumon asked.

"No…I know that I'm not a true hero…at least I haven't been one in a long time." Tai said. "When the time is right, I will open that scroll and see what it says."

Then all of a sudden the ground began to shake and some of the DigiDestined fell down. Tai managed to stay standing but he was worried about what was going on.

"Oh no, it can't be!" Gennai said as he rushed over to his monitor behind his desk.

"What is it, Gennai?" Izzy asked.

"It's BlackWarGreymon! He's attacking one of the Destiny Stones!" Gennai said.  
"The what?" Mimi asked.

"The Destiny Stones, they are said to be the cores of the Digital World. If they are destroyed then the whole Digital World could be destroyed!" Tentomon said.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go and stop him!" Tai said as he headed toward the door. But when no one followed him, he turned around and saw that they were all frightened. "Guys?"

"Tai…do you have a plan?" Ken asked him.

"Yes, to stop BlackWarGreymon." Tai said.

"I meant a real plan…you know, one that doesn't involve charging head on." Ken said.

"Don't tell me that you guys don't want to go?" Tai asked them. "We're the only ones who can stop him."

"It's not that we don't want to go." Joe said. "It's just that we don't have the power to defeat BlackWarGreymon."

"Davis already died trying to stop him…how many more of us will it take to finally defeat him?" Izzy asked.

"Even if we all Digivolved and attacked at the same time, we wouldn't even make a scratch on him." Tentomon said.

"Come on guys, we're a team! We're the only hope this world has of surviving!" Tai said. But he could tell from their looks that he would be going alone. They were too scared to go and face BlackWarGreymon, too afraid of dying at his hands. "Fine…I guess we were never really a team to begin with. I'm the leader to a bunch of cowards."

And with that Tai left Gennai's house with Agumon after leaving Veemon's egg and hurried off toward the destiny stone.

**End of chapter.**

Well, what did you think? Short huh? But hey, at least Veemon's egg is in Tai's hand. Just so you all know, Tai won't be able to make Veemon Digivolve with Davis's old Digivice. And no, Tai won't be able to use the DigiEgg of Courage or Friendship.

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and as a reminder, I will still be posting the next chapter on Friday. But the same deal as before will still be on the table and right now chapter 2 has 9 reviews. If chapter 3 can get 10 reviews then I'll post the next chapter as soon as I can. As an added bonus, if we can get the 10 reviews let's say on Thursday, I will still post the chapter after that on Friday as promised.

Well till next time. Love you guys.

R&R


	4. Chapter 4: Rebirth of Dark Digivolution

**I don't own Digimon. **

**Well it's Friday and here's the next chapter. Also August 1 and it's the 15****th**** Anniversary of Digimon Adventure 01. A lot of people on the internet are calling it Odaiba Day and why not? So in honor of Odaiba Day, I will be posting two chapters today. This one right now and another later tonight. **

**Also I heard that they were going to make a direct sequel to Digimon Adventure 02 with Tai as the main protagonist and all I can do is try my best not to get overwhelmed by the feels cause oh my god I want it now. Just take my money now and give it to me! I need it. I mean, another Digimon show with Tai! That's incredible! I hope they show Davis with him because come on, why not? Am I right? Am I right? Spoiler, I am right.**

**Now with that out of the way, I want to thank all of you who have kept on reviewing. Know that I'm already on halfway done with chapter 24 and I'm looking forward to writing chapter 25. All of this is possible because of your responses and love and it makes me want to finish it for you guys. I never expected to get such a reaction from a show that is 15 years old now, you know? Thank again and I appreciate it. **

**Well I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**Once A Leader….**

**Chapter 4: Rebirth of Dark Digivolution**

Tai arrived at the location of the Destiny Stone with Greymon. When he got there, BlackWarGreymon was slamming his claws into the stone while shouting wildly as he did. About a hundred feet from him were Mummymon and Arukenimon, both in their ultimate forms.

"Damn…we will have to find a way to stop all of them." Tai said as he and Greymon stood at the top of the hill. He was resenting the fact that the others hadn't come with him and Greymon. If Davis were still alive…no, he couldn't think about that now.

"Don't worry about them, Tai, I can handle them." Greymon said.

"Are you sure, pal?"

"Just have faith in me, Tai. I will never give up so long as you believe in me." Greymon said.

"You're right! Come on, Greymon! Together, there's nothing that we can't do!" Tai said as he jumped down from Greymon's back. He dispelled the negative thoughts that were swimming around in his head. He felt a tingling sensation in his chest, filling him with warmth. He felt Greymon through their bond and he knew that Greymon wouldn't let him down.

With a mighty roar, Greymon and Tai charged toward BlackWarGreymon. But Arukenimon and Mummymon got in their way. With a Nova Blast, Greymon burned away Mummymon's snake bandage attack. Tai ran toward Arukenimon and slid underneath her web shot. He quickly sprung to his feet and slammed his shoulder into her back and knocked her on her side. Then he kicked her with all the strength he had, earning a loud crack from her face.

"Ow, that hurt you brat!" Arukenimon shouted as she grabbed her own face.

Greymon grunted as Mummymon shot him with his gun but he pushed through it and slammed his tail into Mummymon's side, sending him flying. Then he shot his Nova Blast again and sent him even farther. Turning around, he sent another Nova Blast at Arukenimon just as she was about to get up and blasted her away. Before they could get up, Tai and Greymon continued their way toward BlackWarGreymon.

"BlackWarGreymon!" Tai shouted as he and Greymon stood ten feet away from him.

"Oh it's you…" He said as he glanced backward. "I see that you haven't Digivolved into mega yet."

"I don't need to go mega to defeat you!" Greymon growled.

"Tell me, how do you see this encounter ending?" BlackWarGreymon asked. The mega Digimon kept his back to them, not even bothering to face them. It was clear that he thought them pests and nothing more. "You can't possible hope to defeat me with such meager strength…"

"Why are you doing this?" Tai asked. He wasn't sure what he was hoping to hear but something didn't make sense.

"It doesn't matter why, you'll be dead soon so it won't matter." BlackWarGreymon told him.

"Over my dead body." Greymon growled as he prepared to attack.

"If you insist."

With another roar, Greymon charged but he was knocked backwards with a single swipe of BlackWarGreymon's claws. Shaking his head, Greymon got up and tried again but he was backhanded into the ground again. He got up and shot his Nova blast but BlackWarGreymon simply swatted it away.

"You are pathetic! You can never hope to defeat me!" BlackWarGreymon said as he flew toward Greymon.

He tackled Greymon into the ground and then kicked him in the stomach, sending Greymon several yards away. With a painful groan, Greymon tried to stand once more but BlackWarGreymon backhanded him and sent him into the ground again. Every time that Greymon tried to get up, he was knocked back down.

Tai couldn't take it anymore, he found a rock and tossed it at BlackWarGreymon with all his might. But it simply shattered as it struck his back. Turning around, BlackWarGreymon glared at Tai. He ignored Greymon and began to head toward the child of Courage.

"You must really want to die…don't you, boy?" BlackWarGreymon asked him as he neared.

"Of course I don't want to die. But unlike everyone else, I'm not afraid to stare death in the face while I give it my all to protect both worlds!" Tai said. He wasn't backing away, he knew that it was no use. All he could do now was stand his ground and hope that Greymon could stand up.

"You have guts, kid…I'll give you that. But you never stood a chance. It was foolish of you to try and face me with your pathetic Digimon." BlackWarGreymon was ten feet away from Tai now.

"It doesn't matter, I won't give up no matter what and neither will Greymon!" Tai shouted as he raised his Digivice. "Here's a little trick I learned in my last adventure!"

Tai pressed the button on his Digivice and a bright light flashed from within. With a pained growl, BlackWarGreymon stumbled backward and Tai took this chance to escape. He ran toward Greymon and tried to help his partner get up. They were near the destiny stone now, about 20 feet away. His job was to protect it but Tai didn't know if he had the power to do so.

"Come on, pal. You have to get up." Tai urged Greymon.

"I'm sorry Tai…but I don't think I can…" Greymon groaned.

"Come on, you said that as long as I believed in you that you wouldn't give up! I believe in you so get up!" Tai said.

"Where are you!?" BlackWarGreymon shouted as he regained his vision. Turning around, he saw Tai standing in front of Greymon. "There you are you little punk! I'm going to enjoy tearing you apart!"

"Oh yea? Well come and get me!" Tai shouted as he tried in vain to shield Greymon. "I won't let you destroy the digital world!"

"You don't have a choice!" BlackWarGreymon roared as he flew toward them.

"Come on!" Tai shouted.

Time seemed to slow down for Tai, he was shouting as hard as he could while standing his ground. BlackWarGreymon was flying toward him with his claws drawn in front of him, aiming to impale Tai. His rage seemed to seep through him and go to Greymon because at the last second, Greymon roared angrily and collided with BlackWarGreymon, knocking him away from Tai.

"What!" BlackWarGreymon growled as he picked himself up. "How did you do that?"

But Greymon didn't answer, he roared again and charged at BlackWarGreymon. He dodged the first claw swipe and slammed his tail into the mega, sending him crashing into the ground. Greymon had a feral look to him as he growled at BlackWarGreymon. But Tai hadn't notice it yet, his own anger clouding his judgment. He was furious with himself for not being stronger, he was angry at Matt for leaving again, he was mad at the DigiDestined for being cowards, he was mad at the Sovereign for being weak. He was so full of rage that it was affecting Greymon and making him go wild.

"That's it! I've had enough of you!" BlackWarGreymon charged at Greymon and hit him with an uppercut, sending Greymon to the ground hard. Then he proceeded to kick Greymon again and again.

"Come on, Greymon, get up! You can't lose! I won't allow it!" Tai shouted as he watched Greymon. "GET UP! YOU CAN'T LOSE! YOU CAN NEVER LOSE!"

All his anger and rage finally reached a breaking point and a dark light engulfed Greymon. With a ferocious roar, he slammed his tail into BlackWarGreymon and sent him rolling away. Greymon stood up and black flames rose high into the air, darkening the sky and causing thunder and lightning to streak across the sky.

"Greymon…?" Tai asked. He realized now that something was wrong. His anger had been fed into Greymon and now something was about to happen that Tai had sworn he would never let happen again.

**Greymon Dark Digivolve to…SkullGreymon!**

SkullGreymon towered over head as he let loose a terrifying roar. Tai had to get away from him or else he would've been killed. SkullGreymon charged at BlackWarGreymon and swung his skeletal fist at him, knocking him back.

"Oh no…what have I done?" Tai asked himself. His best friend and partner was now fighting to the death against BlackWarGreymon.

Hearing a screeching sound, he looked down in time to see his Digivice shatter in a million pieces.

"No! No! Not my Digivice!" Tai shouted as he tried to pick up the pieces. But it was no use, the pieces vanished almost as soon as they shattered.

Looking up, Tai watched as the battle between SkullGreymon and BlackWarGreymon grew more intense. BlackWarGreymon threw his Terra Destroyer and struck SkullGreymon in the chest. But SkullGreymon wasn't going to get beaten that easy, he fired his Dark Shot missile and hit BlackWarGreymon, the explosion sending him crashing into the ground.

The two titans continued their fierce battle, destroying much of the landscape around them. Both Mummymon and Arukenimon had long since ran away and Tai was beginning to wonder why he hadn't done the same. But Tai knew that this was all his fault, his best friend had turned into a monster because of his own carelessness and anger. His hate made SkullGreymon return after Tai swore that he would never put Agumon through that again.

Then BlackWarGreymon struck the final blow as he fired his full power terra destroyer and knocked SkullGreymon out, forcing him to turn back into Koromon. Laughing maniacally, BlackWarGreymon raised his foot as he prepared to stomp on the in-training Digimon.

"NO!" Tai shouted as he tried in vain to reach him.

"Electro Shocker!" A blue electrical blast came from above and struck BlackWarGreymon in the chest, knocking him back.

"What the?" BlackWarGreymon said as he looked around.

"Meteor Wing!" a barrage of fire balls came raining down on him and he was forced to shield himself. His battle with SkullGreymon had wounded him and he wasn't at one hundred percent.

"Harpoon Torpedo!"

"Blast Rings!"

Both attacks struck BlackWarGreymon and forced him back even more. This gave Tai enough time to rescue Koromon but BlackWarGreymon quickly recovered. He stood in front of Tai, making him run toward the Destiny Stone.

"No more games, this ends now!" he shouted.

"I couldn't agree more!" a voice said from behind.

Turning around, BlackWarGreymon turned around and he was punched in the face by a giant red glove. Togemon continued her assault on BlackWarGreymon and Stingmon came to her help. Together, the two of them kept BlackWarGreymon busy in order to buy Tai time to escape.

"Come on, Tai. Let's get out of here!" someone said from above Tai.

"Kari?" looking up, Tai saw that Kari was flying on Nefertimon. "What are you guys doing here?"

"There's no time to explain, just get on!" Kari said as she held out her hand. "Hurry!"

"Alright, I'm coming." Tai said but just before he got on, a small light flashed underneath Koromon, right where his hand was. Shifting Koromon to his other hand, Tai was surprised to see what had appeared. "Why did-"

"Terra Destroyer!"

A large explosion snapped Tai back to reality and as quickly as he could, he jumped on top of Nefertimon. As they flew away, Tai watched as Kabuterimon, Ankylomon, and Birdramon quickly gathered their fallen friends and got them out of there as BlackWarGreymon set his eyes on the destiny stone.

With a final terra destroyer, the stone was destroyed and the digital world was plunged into chaos. The last thing that Tai saw before he used the portal to escape was the there was a giant tornado and that it was tearing the land apart.

**End of chapter.**

I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. The battle between SkullGreymon and BlackWarGreymon was short because I don't want to spoil all of BlackWarGreymon action scenes just yet. Trust me, there will a chapter where BlackWarGreymon will go all out and show what he's made of and it will surprise you who it's against. Anything is possible in DigiWorld and his opponent will show you just that.

Also can you guess what that flash of light was near the end there as Tai and Koromon escaped? I'm sure that you can but let's see how many of you can guess correctly.

Remember that I will be posting a second chapter up today in honor of Odaiba Day, the 15th Anniversary of Digimon. Is anyone else excited for today? And if you wouldn't mind, tell me what your favorite Digimon, season, DigiDestined/Tamer, and favorite couples are. I'd really like to know and maybe even have a friendly discussion on why my choices are better. Lol. Just kidding about that last part, I'd still really like to know.

Anyways, till next time.

R&R


	5. Chapter 5: Tai Apologizes

**I don't own Digimon. **

**Well as promised here's the next chapter in honor of Odaiba day. It's one that I remember working hard on because I wanted it to be just right. Every sentence had to be perfect and while I know that that's impossible, I still strove to deliver something that would make you have a strong case of the feels. You'll see what I mean in a moment. **

**Also, I just found out that they're making a Digimon Rumble Arena game for the PS3 and XBOX 360. If it comes out in America, I'm so buying the collector's edition if there is one. I don't care how much it costs, it's coming home with me. It looks kind of like SmashBros but with Digimon and the rookies can warp Digivolve to MEGA! Needless to say I want it…in my mouth…what?**

**Lol. That was strange. Sorry. When it comes to Digimon, I'm easily excitable. I hope you enjoy this chapter and thanks to all of you who reviewed and left your favorites in the reviews. It's always nice to see what people like and what we do and don't have in common. **

**Once A Leader….**

**Chapter 5: Tai Apologizes**

A day had passed since Tai's anger had caused Greymon to dark Digivolve into SkullGreymon once more. Luckily for him, the other DigiDestined showed up just in time to save both him and Koromon. Tai could still remember what had happened after they saved him.

_:: Flashback ::_

"_What the hell were you thinking, Tai?" Sora shouted at him. _

_He was sitting down in Gennai's living with everyone else watching the angry bearer of love shout at the bearer of courage, who at the moment, seemed to be lacking it. _

"_I-" Tai tried to say but was cut off by Sora._

"_Oh that's right! You weren't thinking! You almost got yourself killed! And what's worse, you made Greymon Digivolve into SkullGreymon, again!" Sora was pissed. But she was only mad because Tai had done something incredibly reckless and stupid and he knew it. _

"_I can't believe that you did that! After everything that's happened yesterday with Davis…" Sora sighed as she closed her eyes, letting a single tear fall. "I thought you had died…" _

"_Sora, I'm sorry." Tai said, trying to stand up. _

"_Stupid Tai!" she shouted before she slapped him across the face. _

_Tai fell down on the chair he was sitting and when he regained his vision Sora was gone. Standing in her place was Kari and she looked just as mad. _

"_Kari I-" but Kari slapped him as well, hitting his other cheek. _

"_You really are stupid, you know that? I already lost one of my loved ones," Kari said to him, tears falling down her face and her voice cracking. "I don't want to lose another!" _

_But before Tai could comfort her, she left the living room after Sora._

_Then Mimi walked over to him and she proceeded to slap him as well before storming off after Kari and Sora. Looking over at the guys, all he got were semi sympathetic looks as Yolei walked over to him. _

"_Are you going to-" Tai began but he was slapped as well._

"_Next time try to think before you act, oh fearless leader!" Yolei shouted at him. "Losing Davis was hard enough on us, but losing you would kill Kari and Sora. Try to think about someone else for a change!" _

"_Um Tai, I think you should talk to Kari and Sora." Izzy said after Yolei left. _

"_I can't…they're right…I am stupid…" Tai said in defeat._

"_Tai, your heart was in the right place, you wanted to protect the digital world." Joe said. "You just didn't have a very good plan. I think you let your emotions cloud your judgment."_

"_Why did you guys come after me? I thought you were all too scared?" Tai asked them._

"_Well, Sora was the one who talked us into it. She was really worried about you." Izzy said._

"_Then after Sora went after you, Kari said that she was going and the rest of us followed." Ken said. _

"_I've never seen Sora like that…" Cody said, startling Tai. He hadn't spoken at all in a while. "She was scary." _

"_She shouted at us for a while because you were right, we were acting like cowards." Ken said. _

"_But this is something that we can all learn from." Izzy said. "You, Tai, realized that you can't fight alone."_

"_And we realized that we need to have courage in order to protect our loved ones." Cody said. _

"_From now on, we will work as a team to stop BlackWarGreymon. He might be a mega but we can't give up just we can only go as far as champion." Joe said. _

_Tai felt touched that he could count on his friends, he knew that he should've never doubted them. Looking over at the small couch, he saw that Koromon was still sleeping alongside Veemon's egg. _

"_I promise you guys that from now on, I will be a better leader." Tai said as he stood up. _

_::End of Flashback::_

Tai was sitting down in class, listening to his teacher drone on and on about some math equation that Tai could care less about. He was going to be a great soccer player, not a mathematician. Glancing over his shoulder, he tried to see what Sora was doing.

Sora hadn't spoken to him since she slapped him even though he tried to catch her that morning. She was sitting down in the row to his right, two seats down. She was scribbling into her notebook, taking notes about the problem.

At the back of the row, Tai saw that Matt was taking notes as well. But he glanced up and caught Tai's eye. For a moment, the two stared at one another before Matt lowered his gaze and look down at his notebook again. Sighing, Tai decided to look at the black board and at least write down his homework for the day.

It wasn't long before the lunch bell rang and Tai headed out of the classroom with Izzy at his side. Sora had rushed out before he even had a chance to talk to her. As they walked down the hall, Tai nodded halfheartedly as Izzy tried to explain to him the damage done to the digital world with the destruction of the Destiny Stone. While he was concerned, at the moment his mind wasn't set in the digital world. He was worried about Sora. He didn't know what to do or how to apologize to her. Kari had been hard enough but he managed to get his sister to forgive him, thankfully without any more slaps.

_:: Flashback ::_

_Tai was standing in the doorway to their shared room, silently watching as Kari wept on her bed. It had been just a few minutes since they both had returned from the Digital World and the wounds were still fresh. _

_Taking one step, Tai was startled by his sister's cry. "Go away, Tai!" _

"_Kari, please, I-" He began but was cut off. _

"_Do you have any idea what you put Sora through? What you put me through?" Kari almost shouted. Their parents weren't home at the moment, which Tai was grateful for, but Kari never raised her voice and it was a sign that he had messed up, badly. _

"_I know, I'm-"_

"_How, Tai? How do you know?" Kari asked him, cutting him off. "How do you know what I felt when you weren't there? You didn't see him die, I did!" Her voice then dropped to barely above a whisper. "I did…"_

_A new wave of tears fell down her face as Kari turned to look at her brother. "I watched him die…with a smile on his face…" She spoke softly, her mind reliving the nightmare that was still fresh in her mind. "I…I…I never even…"_

_But whatever Kari was about to say next was lost as she buried her face into her pillow. Tai just stood there at loss for words as he stared at his sister. How could he have been so reckless? Wasn't he supposed to be the experienced leader? With Davis's death still fresh on everyone's mind, to nearly get killed was the worst thing he could've done to his sister. She had seen Davis die right before her very eyes. It made sense now that it had been her to rescue Tai in the middle of that warzone. Kari had to make sure that he made it out alive, she couldn't stand to watch another loved one die while she did nothing. _

"_Kari…" Tai closed the distance between them and sat down beside her. He gently placed his hand on her shoulder, silently asking for permission. He got her answer as she moved from her pillow to his embrace. She openly sobbed in his chest as he stroked her back. "I'm sorry, sis…will you…what I mean is, could you ever forgive me?"_

_For the longest moment Kari didn't speak. She continued to cry in her brother's chest, seemingly holding onto him for dear life. She held onto him almost as if she needed to confirm that he was alive. As Tai held his sister, she slowly began calm down and her shudders came to stop. As he listened, Tai heard her breathing becoming slower and steadier, telling him that she was falling asleep. After the day that she had, Tai knew that Kari must've been spent. _

_As he made to lay her down to let her rest, Kari's hand reached for his and held him firmly. "I forgive you Tai…" _

_Those words were spoken barely above a whisper and Tai almost missed them. But before he could say anymore, Kari's hold loosened and she fell on her bed, fast asleep. Tai stared at her for several moments, her words repeating in his head. She forgave him. Tai wasn't sure he deserved it but he was glad nonetheless. Now he just had to apologize to Sora…_

_::End of Flashback::_

"Tai? Did you hear what I said?" Izzy asked his friend.

"Yea, you said that Tentomon was looking for the other Destiny stones with the others." Tai said. Just then Izzy's phone rang and Tai was surprised to see that Izzy was blushing. Curious, he looked over Izzy's shoulder and read the name on the incoming call. "Mimi?"

"Um…yes, it's Mimi. I gotta take this, see you in class Tai!" Izzy said as he rushed off to answer his phone.

Tai couldn't help but smile after his genius friend. He didn't know that Izzy had even taken a liking to girls yet but to fall for Mimi of all people. Well at least she would be sincere with him from the start. Though he had to wonder what ever happened to Joe, didn't he have like the biggest crush on Mimi when they were younger?

Oh well, lunch had just started and he had to go and find Sora. Luckily, he knew where she would go whenever she was upset. Tai walked down to the back of the school where the green house was placed. There was a whole section behind the green house that was dedicated to growing cherry blossoms. Since Sora's mom owned a plant store, Sora loved to help grow flowers here at school. It was weird since she used to hate doing that.

As Tai stepped into the patch of ground where the trees were at, he noticed that the cherry blossoms were in bloom. He watched in awe as the first of the buds unfurled themselves into a beautiful Sakura flower. It was then that Tai heard sobbing coming from the center of the trees. Walking toward it, he saw Sora sitting down against a tree trunk with her back to Tai. She apparently hadn't heard him coming yet, probably because of the rustling of the trees.

"Sora?" he called out to her.

Startled, Sora looked up to see Tai standing beside her, looking worried. "What do you want, Tai?" Sora asked, still angry with him.

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry…" Tai said as he knelt down beside her. "I know that you were worried about me and that seeing BlackWarGreymon and SkullGreymon battle it out with me right in the middle it scared you. What I did was stupid and wrong and I promise you that I will never do it again."

Sora didn't look up at Tai as he spoke, she was looking away as her tears continued to fall. But she did hear what Tai had said and he was right, she had been scared when she saw BlackWarGreymon and SkullGreymon.

"Sora…I know that there's nothing I can do to make it up to you…but if you give me a chance, I promise you that I will do whatever you ask just to see you smile again." Tai said, sounding as sincere as he could. He meant every word and he just hoped that his words were enough to make Sora forgive him.

"You'll do anything?" Sora asked, still not looking at him.

"Yes, anything, I promise you." Tai said.

"…" Sora mumbled something that Tai couldn't hear.

"What was that?" Tai asked, leaning closer.

"I said I want you to…" Sora said again but her voice dropped down to a whisper as she neared the end. Her face was sporting a light blush but this time Tai had heard her.

With a small but genuine smile, Tai stood up, taking Sora's hands and helping her stand up with him. He took a step closer and chuckled lightly as Sora lowered her gaze from him, her face glowing bright red.

As the wind began to pick up, Tai raised his hand and placed it beneath her chin, raising it gently so that he could look into her eyes. He placed his other hand behind her head and tilted her slightly, causing her to blush even more. As gently as he could, Tai leaned in and softly pressed his lips against hers, causing a tingling sensation to pass through them. He held his position for a moment longer before pulling back, opening his eyes, he saw that Sora still had her eyes closed. She was still in the same position that Tai had placed her in.

When she opened her eyes, she saw that Tai had a large smile on his face, blushing slightly as he stared at her. Looking around, she saw that the wind had picked up some Sakura petals and they were floating around them, dancing with the wind. Sora couldn't help but smile just as big a smile as Tai had. What she felt when he kissed her couldn't be described, her senses came alive.

"Wow…" Sora whispered as she looked up into Tai's eyes.

"So am I forgiven?" Tai asked playfully.

"Not yet…" Sora said, looking down at her fingers. "I want another kiss…"

Smiling, Tai happily complied, knowing full well that he was already forgiven.

**End of chapter.**

As you can probably tell by now, I'm a Taiora fan. As for Mimi, I could go with either Tai, Joe, or Izzy. It all depends on the story, if it's not well written then it's not worth the read or pairings.

As I said earlier, I remember working hard on this chapter because I wanted their moment to be perfect. Perhaps it's a bit cliché but I wanted it to be a bit cheesy. I'm a firm believer that the journey is far more important than the destination and I wanted you guys to see how Tai and Sora go from being friends to something more. And this is the start. Well technically the start was back in chapter 2 but you know what I mean.

And for those of you wondering, I won't be focusing too much on the romance only because there is an end game to this story and the adventure and action take precedence to love. Still that doesn't mean that we can't have some fluff here and there. Thanks again to all those who reviewed and have left positive feedback, it really means a lot to me.

And for funsies, I have another question I'd like you all to answer. What scene, in any season, left the biggest impact on you? That made you feel the most emotional that you have ever felt? For me, there's a lot of them, but one that immediately sticks out is the scene from Tamers where Beelzemon tries to rescue Jeri from the D-Reaper. If you've seen it then you know what I mean and if you need a reminder, look it up on youtube and prepare to feel the feels. As a kid, watching it, I felt a plethora of emotions, most of which I couldn't even describe. And now as an adult, I still can't even describe them. It was intense, for a lack of a better word. But enough about that, I look forward to your responses.

Well, till next time.

R&R


	6. Chapter 6: The Dark Ocean

**I don't own Digimon. **

**Well here's the next chapter and once again I want to thank all those of you who reviewed. It's been a week and now chapter 6 is up for all of you to enjoy. **

**I've been playing League of Legends and Dota 2 and I just have to say is why didn't I do it sooner? Those games are a lot of fun, especially with friends. No surprise that my best characters just happen to be fire types just like Agumon. Lol. **

**Well, enjoy.**

**Once A Leader….**

**Chapter 6: The Dark Ocean **

Tai sat down in his living room with Veemon's egg in his lap, watching TV with Koromon sitting next to him. It had surprised everyone that Tai had been able to bring his partner with him but only Tai knew why. Looking down at his hand, he held a D-3 Digivice with orange colored grip. It was strange to Tai to have one since he was so used to his old one. But since his old one shattered into a million pieces, he supposed that he needed a new one.

He hadn't told the others that he had it, not even Sora or Kari. Honestly, he had no idea what to think about it. Part of him felt like he didn't deserve it, especially after what he put Koromon through. But Koromon had forgiven him, telling him that he wasn't mad. Still, Tai tried his best to make up for his behavior. He had gone out and gotten all kinds of candy for Koromon.

And then there was Veemon's DigiEgg. Tai had spent the last two days rubbing it and still it had yet to hatch. Tai knew that it would take a while, as Magnamon, Veemon did use a lot of energy. But Tai often wondered if Veemon would even want to be hatched after seeing his best friend die right before his eyes.

It was Friday and after school, Tai had told Kari that he didn't feel like going into the digital world with them. Kari said that they were going in to do some recon and see what they could find. Without Davis and T.K., they were two people short so Izzy and Mimi had decided to join them.

And speaking of T.K., Kari had told Tai that T.K. was ignoring them, refusing to even acknowledge them when they tried to say hi. Kari actually had to hold back Yolei when T.K. just walked past her. While Tai didn't really blame T.K., he couldn't help but feel angry toward Matt for turning T.K. against them. Matt still wasn't talking to them, even Gabumon stayed away from the other Digimon.

Matt clearly didn't like Tai's plan of getting back their crests and after Tai had basically called him inferior to himself, Matt was pissed at Tai. But Tai didn't care, not much anyway. When Matt realized that he was being childish and apologized, Tai would accept him in the team again. Though he wouldn't completely trust him again. Whenever Matt got like that, you could never tell if he was on your side or not. The last time ended up with them fighting, this time Tai was determined to end it before it began. If Matt attacked him or one of the others, Tai would end him right then and there.

It was getting late now, the sun was just about to set. Thinking back, Tai was glad that Sora had forgiven him. Smiling, he thought back to the time they shared in the patch of Sakura trees. Just then, Veemon's egg began to shake and with a small pop, Chibomon was born.

"What the?" Tai said before Chibomon began to hop toward his dad's office room.

/\(-\/-)/\

Izzy and Mimi were walking through the forest in search of Gatomon's tail ring. After Gatomon had mentioned that she had lost it in the forest where they appeared, they all agreed to look. Izzy and Mimi had decided to search together, something that Izzy hadn't minded at all. Though if he was completely honest, he didn't know what he should do. He was nervous about being alone with Mimi at the moment. Before it was no problem because he wasn't really into girls that way but now, he couldn't deny the fact that he did have feelings for the pink haired teen.

Since Mimi lived on the other side of the world, Izzy was primarily her only source of contact with the other DigiDestined. At first Izzy hadn't really given it much thought but over the years, he had gotten to know Mimi better than before. He often found himself reading her long emails about how her day went or listening to her over the phone or on video chat.

He didn't mind, in fact, he was glad because he felt like he was serving an important role. He felt as though he was the link that kept all of the DigiDestined together. Izzy would always keep in touch with everyone in one way or another. So when he began to talk to Mimi for long periods of time, he didn't find it strange.

He eventually warmed up to her and he began to tell her about his day. He shared secrets with her that he normally would've kept to himself. The only person he trusted with absolute confidence was Tai since once Tai made a promise he would keep it. Not that he didn't trust the other DigiDestined, it was just that Tai was too stubborn to reveal a secret even under the worst torture imaginable. He knew that his secret was safe with him.

Anyways, he found himself talking about his problems with her and in turn she would tell him about hers. He found it amusing that he could relate to most of Mimi's problems and vice versa. He would often take her advice and he would be amazed when it worked and he would then in turn give her advice. Most of the time it was just common sense on his part but she thanked him none the less.

The young genius didn't know when it happened but he eventually found himself getting jealous when Mimi talked about other guys. At first he thought it was nothing but over the last few months, it became more and more obvious that he had developed feelings for her. How it happened, he would never know. But one thing was sure and that was that he liked Mimi Tachikawa.

What Izzy was still trying to figure out was if he loved her or if it was just infatuation. Being the intellectual that he was, he had to make sure that he had all of the facts before he even considered taking action. But so far he was stumped on what to do. He wanted to talk to Tai about it but right now, with Davis's death and BlackWarGreymon, he didn't want to burden his friend with his problems.

"Hey Izzy, did you hear what I just said?" Mimi asked him, waving her hand in front of his face.

"Huh? What was that?" he asked, snapping back into reality.

"I said, did you know that Tai kissed Sora two days ago?" Mimi repeated.  
"Really? How do you know?" Izzy asked, interested in this bit of news. What can he say, Mimi had turned him into a regular gossiper.

"She told me over the phone just yesterday. Apparently when he went to apologize for the stunt he pulled, he promised to do anything she asked him to." Mimi said. Sighing, she decided to continue. "It was so romantic, the way she described it…Sora told me that she took a risk in that moment, unsure of whether or not Tai felt the same about her. Her heart was pounding and she felt like running away. Yet in the end, she worked up her courage to the DigiDestined of Courage and asked what her hearted wanted more than anything in the world…"

Izzy was so wrapped up with Mimi's story that he whispered out. "What?"

With another sigh, Mimi closed her eyes as she held her hands close to her chest. "A kiss…"

"A kiss?"

"A kiss…" Mimi repeated. "But not just any kiss…her first kiss…and she shared it with her best friend too…" at that pointed Mimi let out a happy squeal. "Oh its sooo romantic! Picture it, Izzy, being under the warm sun in the cool shade of Cherry blossom trees, Sakura petals floating around you. And you standing in the middle of it with your best friend and love of your life and you share one of the most precious and intimate moments of your life…your first kiss…Sora is so lucky…"

Izzy couldn't help but picture that exact same scene but instead of Sora and Tai, it was him and Mimi. Of course in his day dream, he was taller.

"That does seem nice…" Izzy said after a moment.

"Speaking of which…" Mimi said suddenly. "I've been meaning to ask you, Izzy."

"What is it?" Izzy asked, not liking the look in Mimi's eyes.

"Have you ever kissed a girl?"

"What? What kind of question is that?" Izzy asked, his cheeks suddenly feeling very warm.

"Aha! I knew it! You still haven't had your first kiss!" Mimi said triumphantly.

"So? What does it matter if I haven't kissed a girl?" Izzy asked defensively, feeling a little hurt.

"It matters a great deal! And the reason I asked is because Sora and I were talking about you as well." Mimi said sweetly.

"And? Why would you be talking about me to her?" Izzy asked, confused. The last time that he had hung out with Sora was at the library when he helped her and Tai with their homework.

"Well, if you must know, Sora thinks that she's found the perfect girl for you." Mimi said with a cheerful tone.

"Oh no, I'm not going to be some blind date for one of her friends." Izzy said.  
"But why? What if you really like this girl?" Mimi asked, sounding a little hurt.

"Because…I…already like somebody else…" Izzy said, a little reluctant to say it.

"Really?" Mimi asked, no longer looking cheerful.

"Yea…I've had feelings for her for some time now…" Izzy said, staring down at the ground. "I'm sorry but tell Sora to tell her friend that I'm not interested."

"…Oh…um okay…" Mimi said. She tried to force a smile as she felt her heart break into a million pieces. "I'll tell her…"

"Mimi…let me explain…" Izzy began as he saw the look on her face.  
"No, it's okay. Really, Izzy, its fine. It's okay if you like some girl who's prettier than me!" Mimi said, tears already falling down her cheeks. She had begun to walk away from him in a hurry that she failed to realize what she had just said.

"Wait! It was you?" Izzy asked in disbelief.

"Of course it was me! Who else did you think it was?" Mimi said, her voice louder than normal. "I like you, you moron! I've liked you for a long time now!"

"Really?" Izzy asked.

"Yes! Ever since you and I started talking and getting to know each other better, I realized that I had developed feelings for you! At first I thought I was crazy and that it wasn't real but the more I talked to you, the more I realized what you meant to me. I tried to date other boys but none of them were as sweet and as understanding as you…" Mimi said. She was openly crying now, knowing full well that she was spilling her heart out to the boy of her dreams. "I wanted so badly to tell you that I liked you but I could never tell if you liked me or not. I didn't want to tell you because I was afraid that you wouldn't like me and that it would ruin our friendship. But now here I am, crying my heart out to you and I can't stop. You probably think I'm crazy right now and you're right, I am crazy…crazy about you…"

"Then yesterday when I spoke to Sora, I was stupid enough to listen to her advice and ask you if you had ever kissed anyone. If you hadn't then that meant that you were available and that maybe you'd like to go out on a date with me. But you already like someone else…I waited too long and now I missed my chance…" Mimi lowered herself down to her knees and sat down with her legs at her side.

Izzy couldn't believe what he was hearing, all this time, he thought that there was no way that Mimi would ever like him. And yet here she was, declaring that she did have feelings for him and that she had for a while now.

Gathering up his nerve, he walked over to her and knelt down beside her. He placed his hand beneath her chin and raised it up so that she would look at him. She looked so beautiful to him, even with her tear stained cheeks.

"Mimi…there's something that I have to tell you…" Izzy said, getting her attention. "The girl that I like…well, she's not just pretty, she's beautiful…and I've had feelings for her for a long time now…"

Mimi felt her heart break once more as a new wave of tears spilled forth.

"She's smart…and funny…and one of the nicest girls I know…" to Mimi's surprise, Izzy leaned in and kissed her. It wasn't a deep or passionate kiss, but a simple chaste one. Being inexperienced, neither had much knowledge about kissing but both of them felt something that they never would forget.

As Izzy pulled away, Mimi felt her heart pounding rapidly as the blood rushed to her head, giving her rosy blush. She had stopped crying and she was no longer feeling sad. With that one kiss, she knew who Izzy had fallen for and she happy that it had been her all along. She couldn't help but smile widely as she stared up at her precious Koushiro. His one kiss was enough to take her pain away and replace it with joy. She knew in her heart of hearts that he was the one, despite the fact that this was her first kiss as well.

"Mimi Tachikawa…will you do me the honor and be my girlfriend?" Izzy asked her, still feeding off of the courage he had gathered for the kiss. His heart was pounding so hard in his chest that he thought it would explode but he didn't care. This was his one chance to make things right. If he didn't show courage now then he would never show it again.

"…oh Izzy…" Mimi said as she leaped up and hugged him. "Of course I would!"

But their happiness was shorted lived as Cody and Armadillomon came running toward, both with urgent looks on their faces.

"You guys, the others are gone!" they heard the young boy shout.

/\(\^/)/\

Kari watched as the DNA Digivolved form of Gatomon and Aquilamon battled against Blossomon, an ultimate level plant like Digimon. Silphymon was its name and he destroyed the control spire Digimon without too much trouble. But now Kari, Ken, and Yolei stood in the middle of the dark ocean, watching as the dark waves washed up on the grey shore.

"Where are we…?" Yolei asked as she looked around.

"We're in the Dark Ocean…" Ken said, remembering this place all too well.

"How can this be? I thought I escaped the Darkness last time…" Kari said, her eyes wide with fear.

"Listen up, you two, whatever you do, don't wish for anything here." Ken warned them, remembering that his wished had caused his brother's death. "It might come true but not how you'd expect."

"What do you mean, Ken?" Yolei asked.

"I've been here before…it's where my Digivice became the dark D-3 that I have now." Ken explained. "It's also here that I…I…"

"Ken, you don't have to explain…" Stingmon said.

"No, it's okay…I wished that my brother Sam would disappear…" Ken said, his voice full of sorrow.

"Ken…" Stingmon said.

"Then my brother died…" Ken said, closing his eyes. A single tear was squeezed out.

"Oh Ken…I'm so sorry…" Kari said.

Just then, several dark figures emerged from the dark water in front of them. There were four of them in total, each one taking the shake of a Divermon. Ken watched as they came closer and closer, staring intently at Kari.

"You came back…" the first one said.

"But you are too late…" the second one said.

"Our master will come for you now…" the third one said.

"Your offspring would've set us free…" the last one said.

"What they hell are they talking about, Kari?" Yolei asked, not liking what they were implying. "Kari?"

But Kari wasn't paying attention to her, she was staring out into the ocean, her eye wide with terror. Looking over at Ken, Yolei saw that he too was scared out of his mind.

"Come on, you guys, you can't freak out on me now!" Yolei shouted at them as she shook Kari.

"Yolie, take Kari and Ken away from the water, Stingmon and I will handle them." Silphymon said as he stood in front of the Divermon. Looking over at Stingmon, he noticed that Stingmon was still hurt from their last battle. "You okay to fight?"

"I'll try my best. These things will have to get past us before we let them get the kids." Stingmon said.

"You won't have to fight us…" the first Divermon said. They slowly began to back away and sink back into the watery depths.

Once they were gone, there was a demonic roar from within the water itself, causing the waves to grow in size. In the distance, a hulking mass began to rise from within the dark water. It was humanoid in shape but its limbs made out of tentacles. In the distance, its form was covered in shadows and Silphymon was having a hard time seeing its features. But behind him, he heard as Ken and Kari let out a blood curling scream as the large Digimon neared the shore.

"Who dares enter my domain?" the Digimon spoke in a booming slow voice full of malicious intent. "Who dares disturb my slumber?"

Soon it was standing at the water's edge and Silphymon knew who this Digimon was. Dragomon stood as tall as MetalGreymon, perhaps a bit tall than even him. He had two dragon like wings behind him and purple rosary around his neck.

"Stand back, demon!" Stingmon shouted as he took to the sky. "I won't let you near Ken ever again!"

"So it's the young Ichijouji who has returned to me?" Dragomon said as his red eyes focused on the now silent Ken. Then he focused on Kari. "And the child of light is here as well…she will make a fine consort for me…"

"Excuse me?" Yolei shouted, not liking the way Dragomon had spoken to Kari. "Kari is not anyone's consort nor will she ever be!"

"Hmm? You have a fire in your heart, don't you, human?" Dragomon said, his slow rumbling voice making the hairs on Yolei's neck stand up. "I will enjoy breaking your will when I ravage you as well…"

"Ewww gross! Not a chance in hell, you sick disgusting monster!" Yolei shouted as shook her head. "Silphymon, destroy that creep!"

"Right, Static Force!" Silphymon formed a ball of energy in his hands and threw it at Dragomon.

"Pathetic!" Dragomon said as he swatted the attack away. "Here you cannot harm me for my strength is as infinite as the darkness that surrounds us!"

"I don't care if you're made up of nothing but darkness, we will defeat you!" Silphymon said as he fired again and again.

"Spiking Strike!" Stingmon flew in fast, stabbing his stinger into Dragomon's shoulder.

But Dragomon barely felt it and he sent his tentacles at Stingmon, completely wrapping him up and slamming him into the sandy beach. Silphymon tried to help him but Dragomon formed a trident out of nowhere and threw it at him with incredible speed. The trident struck Silphymon and forced him to separate into Poromon and Salamon.

Stingmon was the only one who could still fight but even he was struggling just to stand. With a painful groan, he popped his shoulder back into place and charged at the ultimate Digimon who towered over him.

"It's foolish of you to try and defeat me, Stingmon!" Dragomon said as he formed a claw with his tentacles and struck Stingmon.

"Ken, Kari, you two have got to snap out of it!" Yolei shouted at them as she shook them. But nothing she did worked. Then she slapped both of them. "I said SNAP OUT OF IT!"

"Y-Yolei?" Kari asked as her cheek stung.

"Finally, you guys, we have huge problem here!" Yolei said as she pointed at Dragomon who was battling Stingmon. "That thing wants to rape us!"

"What?" Ken asked, confused.

"I said that thing wants to rape me and Kari!" Yolei shouted, grabbing Ken by the shoulders and shaking him. "I don't want to be a consort! I'm too young to get raped!"

Just then, Stingmon crashed against the sand next to them and DeDigivolved into Wormmon. Looking up, they saw that Dragomon was smiling as he eyed both Kari and Yolei.

"Your last line of defense has fallen…" Dragomon said. "Now I shall enjoy you warmth while it lasts…Mwahahahahaha!"

Dragomon stretched his right arm toward Kari and Yolei, his tentacles making their way toward them. Yolei screamed while Kari just stood there, frozen as her worst fears were coming true.

"NO!"

Both girls snapped back to reality as Ken threw himself at the tentacles and tried his best to hold them back.

"Kari, Yolei, RUN!" he shouted, he could already feel them overwhelming him.

"Ken, we can't leave you!" Yolei shouted.

"I said RUN!" Ken shouted again but this time the tentacles had trapped him. He had wanted to spare them of the horrors he had gone through while being controlled by the darkness. He knew that if Kari and Yolei were captured that they would experience a fate worse than death. He had tried to be kind and let himself be captured instead but as his vision began to fade from the pain that the tentacles caused, he saw that Yolei was rushing toward him.

"Ken!" Yolei ripped one of the tentacles off of Ken but soon their numbers overwhelmed her and she too was captured. She screamed as she felt the tentacles roam her body.

Kari just watched as her friends were being captured right before her eyes. She didn't know what to do or what she could do to help them. If only she had her crest…

"It's foolish to try and summon your crest of light…" Dragomon said as he watched a faint glow coming from Kari's chest. "You might believe that Light is the worst enemy of Darkness but you're wrong. Light can only shine while there are surfaces to light up. Darkness can exist anywhere and it has no physical shape! Light cannot harm me no matter how bright it is!"

'_Davis!'_ that single thought passed through Kari's mind as Dragomon reached for her with his tentacles.

Closing her eyes, Kari didn't want to see it coming for her. But after she did, she heard Dragomon shout out in pain.

"What are you doing here?" Dragomon asked, his tentacles retreating back to his arm.

Looking up, Kari saw a golden light shine in front of her. It was too bright to make out but she could see it none the less.

"No matter, I will destroy your golden radiance once and for all." Dragomon said as he hurled his tentacles at the golden light.

But the light avoided his strike and soared through the air, striking Dragomon in the chest. With a painful roar, Dragomon released Ken and Yolei, who had her clothes torn in several places.

"Run now!" the golden light shouted at them in a booming voice.

Not having to be told twice, Kari picked up Poromon and Salamon and rushed to Ken and Yolei's side. She urged them to get up and after getting Wormmon, they rushed over to the forest just beyond the sand. Turning around, Kari watched as the glowing light seemed to be losing against Dragomon. Stopping just as they reached the woods, Ken and Yolei looked back at her.

"Kari?" Yolei asked. She was crying and she desperately wanted to get out of there, especially after what Dragomon had done to her.

"I'm staying…I have to help him." Kari said.

"Help who?" Ken asked.

"Davis…" Kari said as she turned around and ran back.

"Kari no!" Yolei and Ken shouted before the world around them ceased to be dark and they reappeared in the digital world.

"Ken, Yolei, are you guys okay?" Cody asked as he, Tai, Izzy, Sora, and Mimi rushed over to them. At their side were Agumon, Armadillomon, Tentomon, Biyomon, Palmon, and Chibomon.

Mimi and Sora immediately went to Yolei's side and Tai offered her his jacket to cover her up. Yolei was sobbing hysterically and she wasn't making any sense. Ken on the other hand was staring at his palm where there was a glowing light. Looking over his shoulder, Tai saw that the crest of kindness was glowing.

"Ken, tell me where Kari is." Tai asked him, fearing what his answer would be.

With tears flowing down his cheek, Ken looked up at the leader of the DigiDestined and said. "She's with Davis now…"

**End of chapter**

First off, I want to say that I didn't write the Dark Ocean scene like that to fulfill some sort of creepy fetish of mine. If you watched the Japanese version of that episode where Kari first goes to the Dark Ocean, the creatures want her as their queen to breed with her. When I first saw it I was like wtf is wrong with Japanese people? This is supposed to be a kid's show!

But I felt that I had to include it because it will set up a chapter in the future where they try to rescue Kari. I can't tell you who goes to rescue her but I can say that it most certainly won't be Cody. Lol.

The next chapter will feature the return of BlackWarGreymon and you know who's going to try and stop him right? The answer is Cody. He will be the one who stop BlackWarGreymon. Lol.

But seriously is it me or does Cody get used the least out of all of the characters? I mean, I always felt like he was just there to be T.K.'s DNA partner because there had to be two of them. Other than fill in a spot of the team, what did Cody actually do? Did he ever get an episode to himself like the others? I'm having trouble remembering and that's the problem because they made him so forgettable. And I actually like Cody! I want to remember him.

Till next time.

R&R.


	7. Chapter 7:MetalGreymonvsBlackWarGreymon

**I don't own Digimon. **

**Well guys I know that it's Thursday but I'm going to be leaving for Texas for three days and I won't have access to the internet so I'm posting the chapter up now instead. The next chapter will still be up next week on Friday. **

**Well enjoy.**

**Once A Leader….**

**Chapter 7: MetalGreymon vs. BlackWarGreymon! **

Tai stood still as he listened to Ken explain what had happened to them. After they had gone in search of Gatomon's tail ring, somehow they ended up in the Dark Ocean. There, a control spire Digimon attacked them and Gatomon and Aquilamon DNA Digivolved into Silphymon. But after they had defeated Blossomon, they were attacked by Dragomon, the ruler of the Dark Ocean.

"Then after I tried to save them, Yolei and I were captured by Dragomon." Ken explained. They were still in the same place that they appeared after leaving the Dark Ocean. Yolie was still sobbing and Izzy was on his computer trying to get a message to Gennai.  
"Then what happened?" Tai asked, trying his best to be patient.

"After that, I kind of blacked out. The next thing I knew, Kari was screaming at us to run and we took off. Once we reached the edge of the beach, Kari stopped running. She told us that she was staying to help him and when we asked who she said Davis." Ken finished telling them.

For a moment no one spoke as they heard Davis's name. Why would Kari stay behind and risk dying for someone who was already dead? It didn't make any sense unless Davis were still alive.

"Ken, did you see what Kari had gone after?" Tai asked him.

"No, I didn't. But I think I did hear Dragomon shout something about a golden radiance." Ken said, trying his best to recall.

"Whatever Kari went after, it's not Davis. He's dead and even in the digital world, some things are impossible." Izzy said. "Most likely it was a tactic used by the enemy to ensure that Kari would remain behind."

"Just what I was thinking." Tai said, his frown deepening. "But her staying there means that that thing will use her…"

"Don't worry, Tai, we will find a way to get her back." Sora said, trying to calm Tai down.

"If that monster even lays one hand on her, I swear I will tear him limb from limb." Tai said, his tone so deadly that even Ken was a little frightened.

"AHA! Finally, I got through to Gennai." Izzy said. "He says that we should go to his house now. He said that he has something to tell us about the destiny stones."

"I can't leave, not while Kari is still trapped in that other world!" Tai said.

"Tai, there's nothing you can do now…we don't even know how to get there in the first place." Sora said, place her hand on his arm. "I know that you're worried about Kari but so are the rest of us. I promise you that we will get her back before it's too late but right now we need answers. Gennai has those answers so let's go to him, okay?"

Tai looked at her for a long moment as he tried to calm down. For all he knew Kari had already been killed. But he couldn't think like that, he had to believe that she was still alive. Sighing, he slowly nodded his head and allowed Sora to guide him toward the portal. While they walked, Tai mind's was in turmoil. The longer they waited, the higher risk Kari ran in that world. He wanted more than anything to go and rescue her but he didn't have a choice. He just hoped that Gennai had a way for them reach her and soon.

/\(-\/-)/\

They entered Gennai's house once more and Tai went straight for his office where Gennai was going through some files on his desk.

"Gennai, how do I get inside the Dark Ocean?" Tai asked as he slammed his hands on the desk.

Without so much as flinching, Gennai sighed before he looked up at Tai. "I'm sorry Tai, but for you, that's not possible."

"And why the hell not?" Tai asked.

"Because you are needed here to help battle BlackWarGreymon." Gennai said without skipping a beat.

"But Tai's Digivice was destroyed." Sora said, remembering what Tai had told her.

"Hmm? You haven't told them yet?" Gennai asked, raising his eyebrow.

"I was going to tell them…I just haven't had the chance to." Tai said, a little uncomfortably.

"Tell us what, Tai?" Sora asked.

"That I have a new Digivice." Tai said as he pulled his new D-3 out. "I got it when Kari flew in to save me."

"Why didn't you tell us before?" Sora asked.

"You know, I thought it was odd that Tai had somehow managed to appear in the Digital World without our help." Izzy commented.

"Look, it's not a big deal. So I have a new Digivice, so what? I need one don't I? Besides, I'm still not sure I even deserve it to be honest." Tai said, staring down at the D-3 in his hand.

"But Tai, of course you need one. You're our leader and you always will be." Sora said. "Without you, none of us would have the courage to face BlackWarGreymon."

"Yea Tai, we need you. After all, who's gonna come up with crazy ideas for us to follow?" Mimi said, her sincerity touching Tai.

"Not that this isn't touching and all, but we do have important matters to discuss." Gennai said, getting everyone's attention back on him. "BlackWarGreymon is being helped by Arukenimon and Mummymon in locating the six remaining destiny stones. I have asked some old friends of yours to station themselves where each of the stones lie. But unfortunately, that won't be enough to stop BlackWarGreymon. Currently, the strongest Digimon we have on our side is Andromon and he has already agreed to bring all of the Digimon that he could gather to help defeat BlackWarGreymon."

"It sounds like you're raising a Digimon army." Tai observed.

"Yes, we are. Since you're team is missing several members, I think it's time that we involve others. While I have not lost faith in you DigiDestined, the destiny stones must not be destroyed." Gennai said. "They are what keeps evil at bay, for the most part that is."

"Where was this army when we first showed up in the digital world?" Tai asked. "I remember that Andromon had tried raising an army when we first battled against Machinedramon but he couldn't find anyone."

"We didn't have an army. Since times of old, only the Deva, Royal Knights, Olympos XII, and the Ten Legendary Warriors have ever battled against the forces of Darkness. But over the years, they have fallen to Piedmon leaving none alive today. Omnimon was the last of the Royal Knights and he fell to Piedmon about a hundred years before you arrived." Gennai explained to them. "Other groups have tried to stand against Piedmon but each one fell before him and his forces. In all honesty, it was a miracle that you were able to defeat Piedmon when so many before you had failed."

"But we didn't defeat him…he was sealed away." Tai said.

"True, but it is impossible for the Gate of Destiny to ever be opened from within. Only a MagnaAngemon can open the gate and even then, it is impossible for anyone to escape it." Gennai said.

"Where are the MagnaAngemon?" Tai asked.

"What do you mean?" Gennai asked.

"If there's one thing that I've learned about the Digital World it's that there are always Digimon somewhere on it. And I know that there's something you're not telling us." Tai said. "Somewhere in this world, there is a place where all the stronger Digimon roam. Digimon that are either hiding or waiting until we fail so that they can try one last ditch effort to save their world. So far, we've only seen champion level Digimon and a handful of ultimate level Digimon."

"But when we first came here, there were a lot more higher level Digimon. Especially when we faced the Dark Masters, they had plenty of ultimates to fight us! So tell me, Gennai, where are the Digimon?"

For a moment, everyone was quiet as they waited for Gennai to answer Tai. They had to admit, it all made sense, at least for the older DigiDestined. They had faced higher level Digimon during their first trip while Yolei and the others had barely faced any. Izzy had theorized that somewhere in the DigiWorld there were Digimon who could defend their territory since Ken didn't take complete control of the digital world when he was the Digimon Emperor.

"Well?" Tai asked, getting impatient.

"Tai, there are things about the Digital World that you are still not ready to know." Gennai said after a moment. He was choosing his words carefully before he answered, that much Tai could tell.

"Don't give me that bullshit! Right now, we are faced with a Digimon just as strong, and possibly more dangerous, than Piedmon and you choose now to not give us help?" Tai asked, his voice growing louder. "Not only that but my baby sister is trapped in another world and you won't tell me how to save her. I'm tired of playing this game, Gennai! I want answers and I want them now!"

But just before Gennai was about to answer, an alarm went off and the screen behind Gennai began to flash, showing them a location in the digital world where BlackWarGreymon was heading toward another Destiny Stone. Looking up, Tai knew that he had to go but he didn't want to leave without answers.

"This isn't over Gennai, not by a long shot." Tai said. "Izzy, I want you and Ken to stay here and get as much information from Gennai as you can. The rest of us will go and try and stop BlackWarGreymon."

"Alright Tai, you got it." Izzy said.

With one last look at Gennai, Tai left with the others right behind him. The only one who Tai left behind was Chibomon who wouldn't be able to fight.

/\(-\/-)/\

"Terra Destroyer!" BlackWarGreymon threw his compacted fireball ball of negative energy at the Destiny stone, cracking it.

The area in which they were fighting was a barren terrain with little to no vegetation. Below BlackWarGreymon there were several fallen Tyrannomon and Monochromon as well as Meramon. BlackWarGreymon had defeated them all with a single blow, not even bothering to finish the job.

"Terra Des-"

"Nova Blast!"

"Meteor Wing!"

"Blast Rings!"

"Needle Spray!"

The four attacks had struck BlackWarGreymon on his back, interrupting his attack. With a furious growl, he turned to face them and charged. Greymon was the first to reach him and they collided with fury. The ground shook and dust was sent flying in the air, creating a large cloud. When it settled, Greymon was holding his own against BlackWarGreymon. He was breathing fire into the dark Digimon's face, making hard for him to see or breathe.

Then Ankylomon rushed in and slammed his tail into BlackWarGreymon's back, knocking him toward Togemon. Togemon unleashed a barrage of punches before both Birdramon and Aquilamon came crashing down, slamming their claws into BlackWarGreymon. With an angry roar, BlackWarGreymon stood up only to receive a tail right in the face courtesy of Greymon.

Tai's plan for this battle had been to keep attacking BlackWarGreymon without giving him a chance to fight back. So far it was working since the Digimon had great team work but how much longer could they keep it up, Tai didn't know. Tai, Sora, Mimi, Cody, and Yolei were trying their best to wake up the fallen Digimon and get them to safety while they had the chance.

"Meramon, come on, you have to get up!" Tai said as he shook the fiery Digimon. Surprisingly, Tai didn't burn his hands.

"Tai? Is that you?" Meramon groaned as he opened his eyes.

"Yea it's me. Now come on, you have to get out of here." Tai said.

"Tai…the stone…it holds a great power…" Meramon muttered as he Tai helped him stand.

"Yea, I already know that." Tai said.

"No…you have to use it…the power…it's there…" Meramon said. "Get closer…"

"Huh?"

"Get closer to the stone…"

"But…"

"Now…before it's too late!" Meramon said, this time half pushing Tai along as Tai helped him walk.

Greymon was thrown to the ground as BlackWarGreymon blocked his tail strike. Then with a maniacal laugh, he clawed at Togemon and Ankylomon, turning them back into rookies. Aquilamon rushed in but he too was defeated by BlackWarGreymon. Birdramon was the only one left standing and BlackWarGreymon flew after her.

"Meteor Wing!" But the fire balls barely made him flinch as he crashed through them. With a single claw swipe, Birdramon was turned back into Biyomon as she fell more than a hundred feet down to the ground.

"No one can defeat me!" BlackWarGreymon shouted to the heavens. "NO ONE!"

"Nova Blast!" Greymon had gotten back on his feet and fired off another fire ball, getting BlackWarGreymon's attention back on him. "How about you pick on someone your own size!"

"You again? Haven't you learned that you cannot defeat me?" BlackWarGreymon said as he flew down toward him.

"I will defeat you, even if it's the last thing I do!" Greymon shouted as he charged at BlackWarGreymon.

The two Digimon were set on a collision course and when they hit, the ground exploded from the impact. Greymon was sent flying out of the dust cloud and he crashed against the cracked destiny stone, landing a few feet away from Tai and Meramon. BlackWarGreymon came stumbling out of the dust cloud but it was clear that he had barely received any damage.

"Greymon, are you alright?" Tai asked him as he reached his partner.

"Ow…did you get the license plate of the truck that hit me?" Greymon asked with a groan. Shaking his head, Greymon struggled to get back up. "Tai…I don't think I can beat him…he's just too powerful…"

"I know, pal. I know. But we can't give up. We're the only ones left and we have to defeat him. So come on, buddy, let's give it one last shot and prove to this fake Digimon what the real deal is all about!" Tai said, encouraging his partner to stand and fight.

But his words did more than that, his Digivice began to glow brightly, basking them with its radiance. Greymon began to glow orange as he grew taller and taller. Even Meramon was being similarly affected as he grew several feet taller and his body began to glow blue.

**Greymon Digivolve to…MetalGreymon! **

**Meramon Digivolve to…BlueMeramon! **

Standing before him, stood two ultimate level Digimon, one of which Tai believed that he would never see again. MetalGreymon stood over four stories tall, towering over BlackWarGreymon. His metal claw on his left arm and his metal helmet, MetalGreymon had earned his name well. On his chest there was a metal plate that could open up and fire missiles at his opponents.

BlueMeramon was almost as tall as BlackWarGreymon, reaching just below his chin. But while Meramon was hot, BlueMeramon was super cold. The ground at his feet froze over where ever he stood.

"What happened?" Tai asked himself, shocked and pleasantly surprised at the turn of events.

"I told you that the stone had great power…" BlueMeramon said. "You just had to harness it."

"Tai, I think I can defeat him now!" MetalGreymon said as he prepared for battle.

"You think that you can defeat me now just because you Digivolved?" BlackWarGreymon asked as he stood 30 feet away from them. "You tried this once before and it didn't work so what makes this time any different?"

"Because this time I'm not fighting alone!" MetalGreymon roared as he charged at BlackWarGreymon. He could feel Tai's courage coursing through him, giving him the strength and power he needed to continue fighting.

"We'll see about that!" BlackWarGreymon charged at MetalGreymon and tried to slam his claws into the larger Digimon but MetalGreymon dodged him by leaping over him.

In midair, MetalGreymon launched his metal claw at BlackWarGreymon, striking him in the chest. Then as he retracted his claw, he fired two missiles at the mega and sent him crashing into the ground below.

BlueMeramon was waiting for him to reach the ground and once he did, he unleashed a burst of below zero winds that began to freeze BlackWarGreymon. As he struggled to break free, MetalGreymon landed 22 feet away from him and fired his Giga Blaster attack. The two missiles caught BlackWarGreymon in the chest, engulfing him in a massive explosion.

Tai heard the others cheer as they watched MetalGreymon seemingly defeat BlackWarGreymon but Tai knew that this was far from over. His gut told him that it was time to run now because BlackWarGreymon was pissed. There was nothing more dangerous than a berserk mega.

"Sora, get everyone and get out of here!" Tai shouted over to them. "We don't have much time left!"

"Alright, Tai." Sora said as she led the others to the portal.

"BlueMeramon, MetalGreymon, lets buy the others some time. Then we have to retreat as well. We can't fight him, not like this." Tai said as he ran toward the portal as well.

"Piece of cake!" MetalGreymon said as he fired two more missiles.

The missiles exploded but BlackWarGreymon came flying out of the smoke cloud with such speed that he created a wind tunnel as he left. He went straight for MetalGreymon as he ignored BlueMeramon. He dodged MetalGreymon's claw strike and kicked him hard in the chest, denting MetalGreymon's chest plate. Then he followed up his attack with a punch like swipe to the face, giving MetalGreymon three long scratches on the right side of his metal mask.

BlueMeramon leaped into the air after BlackWarGreymon but he was simply swatted aside by the mega. Taking advantage of the distraction, MetalGreymon slammed his claw into BlackWarGreymon and sent him crashing into the ground. Then MetalGreymon flew high into the air, making sure to take aim of his opponent. He began to growl as he focused all of his power for his next attack. The sky began to darken and lighting began to streak across the sky as he prepared to strike BlackWarGreymon.

"Giga Destroyer!" MetalGreymon fired his most powerful attack at the mega.

As the missiles neared, he flew away as BlackWarGreymon was struck in the chest, completely destroying the land around him. BlueMeramon and Tai barely made it out of the blast radius and MetalGreymon was so drained from his attack that as he landed next to Tai, he turned back into Agumon.

"Did it work?" Meramon asked, having turned back at the same time that Agumon did.

"No…but it will buy us enough time…" Tai said as he stared off into the distance where the blast was calming down. He could tell that BlackWarGreymon was still alive but he hoped that MetalGreymon had at least injured him. "Meramon, go to the next destiny stone and wait there. I think I know how to defeat BlackWarGreymon."

**End of chapter.**

The rematch with BlackWarGreymon didn't go as planned for Tai and Agumon but at least now they have a way of evening the playing field a bit. How many of you were surprised that Tai was able to make Meramon Digivolve too? I bet you didn't see that coming huh? And before you start wondering how it was possible and tell me that it never happened in the anime just know that this is part of the plot. I won't explain more than that because then it would ruin the rest of the story. Suffice to say that it will make sense in due time.

Also who else thinks that Gennai keeps way to many secrets? I noticed while watching the show that Gennai knows a lot about the digital world but he doesn't tell them until it's either too late or it's not important anymore. I mean, working for the Sovereign must have some perks like knowing 99% of what's going on in the world. He probably also knows about the Real world since he deletes any and all sightings of Digimon from their computer files and shit. He must have some serious hacking skills to do all that without being detected.

Till next time.

R&R


	8. Chapter 8: The Second Act!

**I don't own Digimon. **

**Well another week has gone by and another chapter is up. This is the one that I've been waiting for. The one that I wanted you to read. I won't say more but I will say that you won't see the ending coming.**

**Enjoy!**

**Once A Leader….**

**Chapter 8: The Second Act!**

"Gennai, why didn't you tell us that we could use the power of the Destiny Stones to make our Digimon Digivolve past the champion level?" Tai asked him.

They were all standing in his living room after returning from their battle against BlackWarGreymon. They had only been gone for less than an hour which surprised Tai because it felt like a lot longer. When he arrived, Gennai had yet to give Izzy any real information and only gave him vague answers. Tai was reaching his limit and they all knew it.

"Because I didn't know it was possible." Gennai said calmly.

"Bullshit! If the Digimon could sense the stone's power then so can you! I bet that you knew about it all along but neglected to tell us about it." Tai said, growing angry with the digital entity. "Why aren't you helping us?"

"Did it ever cross your mind that I couldn't help you this time?" Gennai asked him, his tone still calm but with a hint of regret.

"What do you mean?" Tai asked.

"What I mean is that I can't simply give you the answer to all of your problems. There are things about the digital world that you must learn on your own for them to have meaning." Gennai said, speaking to them all. "I know that it's hard right now but please have faith. It will all make sense, I promise."

"So we're on our own, again?" Tai asked, not liking this one bit.

"Not entirely…while I cannot openly give you answers, I can lead you in the right direction." Gennai got up and walked over to his store room. He opened a few drawers and pulled out a few items. Then he came back and looked at the gathered DigiDestined. "What I have here are the key cards that I gave you years ago. Tai, you alone must go to Myotismon's old base and use the gate there."

"Wait, how come he has to go alone?" Sora asked, not liking that idea.

"Because Darkness has only one enemy…" Gennai said.

"We know that, it's light." Mimi said.

"No, light is not the enemy of darkness." Gennai looked at Tai. "The True Enemy of Darkness is Courage."

"Courage? How?" Izzy asked.

"Light and Darkness cannot exist without the other, while the balance in power might shift, they are not enemies. When facing the darkness, light is important but without the Courage to face it, light is pointless." Gennai explained. "Nothing can harm Darkness more than Courage. Friendship can rid the darkness in a person, Love can keep it at bay, Knowledge can understand it, Sincerity can make it honest, Reliability can make it bearable, Hope will help you survive it, and Light stops it from taking over. But only true Courage can eliminate it."

"I still don't get it." Yolei asked. But she wasn't the only one, they were all confused, except for Tai.

"It's because when you have the Courage to face your fears, when you show true Courage, you can do anything, even eliminate the Darkness." Tai said, understanding perfectly what Gennai was saying. "Darkness is something that almost everyone fears…look at T.K., he hates it with a passion and he fears it because he fails to understand what it is. I have my own fears but I have the Courage to face them and more."

"Well, you are the DigiDestined of Courage." Ken said.  
"No, it's more than that." Cody said, surprising them all. "You have a reason to face you fears, don't you?"

"Yea…it's called Love." Tai said with a nod. This immediately made Sora blush as he looked at her. "I can't do it alone and it's because I have loved ones to protect that I can face the darkness. So long as those that precious to me are in danger, I will never give up."

"Wow…that was deep." Yolei said.

"I think I understand now…" Ken said slowly, he appeared to be deep in thought. "When we first battled against BlackWarGreymon, I wondered why Davis had asked me to leave. Even now, I fail to understand his reason. I understood that he wanted to protect us but I felt like there was something more." Then he looked up at Tai. "Davis inherited more than just your crest, didn't he? He inherited your ideals…he was your legacy…"

"Yea…there is no doubt that Davis did inherit my ideals…but it cost him his life." Tai said, his expression solemn. "Now my sister is in danger and I have to go and rescue her."

"Listen, when you get there, make sure to use the right combination. The right combination is within this scroll." Gennai handed him the scroll. "When you get there, you won't be able to return through the gate. You will be on your own until you can find a way back. You won't be able to contact anyone nor will you be able to rest while you're there. Find Kari and get out because the longer you stay, the higher the risk is of Darkness claiming you."

"Alright." Tai then looked over at his friends. "Listen up, while I'm away, I want you all to listen to Ken and Izzy. They're the brains of our group and I trust them to make the right decision. Should BlackWarGreymon attack another Destiny Stone, try and stop him but only if you have all of the DigiDestined with you. Get close to the Stone and believe that you can defeat BlackWarGreymon. That's how I got Greymon to Digivolve."

"But Tai, you aren't going to leave now, are you?" Sora asked. She knew that he had to leave but she was worried about him, she didn't want to lose him now that she had finally gotten to be with him.

"I have to, Kari is waiting for me. Hey, don't worry…I'll be back…" He leaned in and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips. "I promise…" He then wrapped his arms around her and held her close. He knew that she would worry about him the entire time that he would be gone. But they both knew that this was something that he had to do and no one else could do it. Without letting go, he began to whisper in her ear. "Will you wait for me?" He asked.

Sora didn't trust herself to speak so she nodded instead as she tried to fight back tears.

"When I come back, I'll take you out on that date that I promised you…" He said. "It'll be one that you'll never forget…"

Sora looked up at him and gave him one final kiss. "Be careful…"

/\(-\/-)/\

That same day, Matt was walking toward his band practice when T.K. came running toward him. The expression on T.K.'s face told Matt that something bad had happened.

"What happened?" He asked, not bothering to even say hi.

"Kari…Dark…Ocean…Trapped!" T.K. said in between breaths.

"Whoa, slow down. Take a deep breath first and then tell me what's going on." Matt said as he tried to calm his brother down.  
"I got a message from Yolei and Cody that Kari's been trapped in the dark ocean." T.K. said after he regained his breath.

"What's the dark ocean?" Matt asked, confused.

"It's a world that Kari was taken to not too long ago." T.K. said, remembering that day well. "She's in grave danger!"

"What are we supposed to do about it? She's Tai's problem, not ours." Matt said, trying to brush the subject off.

"What's with you Matt? First you don't want to stop BlackWarGreymon and now you don't care enough to save one of our friends?" T.K. shouted at his brother. "Where's the Matt that had the Crest of Friendship!?"

"T.K., what are we supposed to do? Do you even know how to get into the Dark Ocean?" Matt asked, trying to stay calm.

"No…" T.K. said after thinking about it.

"Then how are we supposed to help her? It's not that I don't want to but if we can't even reach her then what's the point? You want to head into the digital world and just hope that she appears?" Matt asked him.

"Well, at least I'd be doing something instead of walking out on my friends! I am the DigiDestined of Hope! So hoping that she appears is exactly what I should be doing!" T.K. said, raising his voice once more. "If you don't want to come then fine! I'll go by myself, I'll fight BlackWarGreymon on my own if I have to!"

"T.K. wait." Matt said as he released a heavy sigh. "I'll go with you…I don't want to go but I'm not going to let my little brother go alone, not when there's a dangerous mega on the loose."

"Thanks Matt, you're the best." T.K. said happily as they began to walk toward the computer lab.

'_Why do I have a bad feeling about this…?'_

/\(-\/-)/\

"So Izzy, what's our next move?" Yolei asked as they all sat in his room.

Sora, Joe, Mimi, Cody, Ken, and Yolei were all sitting down around Izzy's room. They had all come since it was a Saturday none of them had school. Tai had already gone into the Dark Ocean and they had heard nothing from him and Agumon since. Chibomon was left with Ken since he was Davis's best friend.

"While we wait for Tai to return with Kari, I think its best that we monitor the situation in the DigiWorld. As of right now, only two of the Destiny Stones have been destroyed. That leaves 5 stones remaining and this time, we have the advantage of knowing that we can use the Stone's power to Digivolve our partners to the next level. With our Digimon at the ultimate level, we should stand a much better chance at defeating BlackWarGreymon. I know that the odds are against us but it's the best shot we have right now. Until Tai returns with Kari, we are undermanned as is it."

Then Izzy turned to the younger DigiDestined. "Yolei, you and Cody are our weakest links right now. Your partners have never Digivolved to the ultimate level and as of right now, I'm not even sure that is possible for you. Ken, you have the Crest of Kindness and I saw it glow yesterday after you guys came back. You can make Stingmon go to the next level and naturally at that too. Right now, you are our strongest member because you can fight BlackWarGreymon anywhere."

"I'm not sure, however, what Stingmon's ultimate form is so don't rely on it too much. Also because he will be newly Digivolved, he won't be much of a threat to BlackWarGreymon because he will be inexperienced. Our Digimon stand a better chance because they have fought powerful enemies before. Though that still begs the question as to how much experience Stingmon has. I know that you've told me that you and Wormmon were in the DigiWorld once when you were younger. Is there anything else that you can remember?"

"No…my memories of that time have been blocked for some reason. The only one who would know is Wormmon." Ken said looking down at his partner. "Have you ever Digivolved to ultimate before?"

"Once." Wormmon said nodding. "It was when we battled against a Digimon known as Millenniummon."

"Millenniummon? Hmm, I've never heard of that Digimon before…" Izzy said as he turned around and began to type on his laptop. "Ken, would you hand me your Digivice for a moment please?"

"Um…sure." Ken said as he handed over his Digivice.

Izzy began to type furiously for several long minutes until he stopped and looked over at Ken.

"How did you survive against a Digimon like that?" Izzy asked. He had a concerned expression on his face and Ken could tell that this was serious.

"Um…I don't know…I don't remember…" Ken said.

"We had helped from a boy called Ryo." Wormmon said.

"Ryo? Did he have a last name?" Izzy asked.

"I'm not sure, I never asked. But he was partnered with a Cyberdramon." Wormmon said.

"A Cyberdramon huh? Well that's interesting…we never met him on our adventure." Izzy said.

"That's because he wasn't a DigiDestined." Wormmon said. "He was a Tamer."

"A Tamer? What's that?" Joe asked.

"I'm not exactly sure but that's what he told me." Wormmon said.

Suddenly Izzy's laptop began top flash and an alarm started to ring. Quickly checking it out, Izzy's expression went from confused to worried in no time flat.

"You guys, we got work to do." Izzy said. "Leomon has spotted someone battling against BlackWarGreymon near the mountains in Server."

"Does he know who it is?" Sora asked.

"No, he didn't say. It probable that it's another Digimon group that's had enough of BlackWarGreymon's attacks." Izzy said. "Ken, will you do the honors?"

"Yes. Digiport open."

/\(-\/-)/\

"Angemon, don't let him get near the stone!" T.K. shouted as he and Matt hid behind a boulder.

"Hand of Fate!" Angemon shot his attack and struck the mega Digimon in the chest.

But the attack barely did anything to him since he wasn't a Fallen Angel Digimon. With a single swipe, BlackWarGreymon knocked the angel Digimon back into the mountain ridge.

"HAHAHA, did you honestly believe that you could defeat me? I'm not even a real Digimon!" BlackWarGreymon said as he stalked over to the angel Digimon. "Your attacks are useless against me."

"Leave him alone! Howling Blaster!" Garurumon leaped up and blasted BlackWarGreymon with a torrent of blue flames.

But BlackWarGreymon seemed unfazed by the blue flames and he rushed forth, slamming his head into Garurumon's maw. The giant wolf was knocked back and he crashed into the ground hard.

"Solar Ray!"

"Fist of The Beast King!"

The two attacks soared thru the air and collided with BlackWarGreymon's back, causing him to stumble. Looking over at the entrance to the mountain pass, BlackWarGreymon saw that Centaromon and Leomon stood thirty feet away from him.

"You may be a mega but I will not allow you to progress any further. I will defeat you or die trying!" Leomon said as he pulled out his sword.

"Leomon, be careful, this Digimon won't hesitate to kill us." Centaromon said as he readied his cannon.

"So more pathetic insects have come to die…" BlackWarGreymon raised his sharp claws in front of him. "I think I can help you there."

"Fist of The Beast King!"

Leomon attacked BlackWarGreymon with his attack and then charged in as BlackWarGreymon blocked his attack. Leomon swung hard, aiming to cleave the mega in two but BlackWarGreymon blocked the blow with his left gauntlet. Then Leomon punched hard with his left fist, striking the mega in the chest. Leomon then jumped up and kicked him with a round house kick, making him stumble back a few feet.

"Solar Ray!"

"Howling Blaster!"

The two attacks struck BlackWarGreymon from each side and Leomon took advantage of the momentary confusion to aim his blade and lunge forward in a hard stab. But BlackWarGreymon leaped high into the air and came down upon Leomon with a vengeance. The mega was slow to react to multiple attacks because always liked to get a feel for his opponent's strengths and attack patterns. But once he knew, he was deadly. BlackWarGreymon kneed the lion man Digimon in the chest and then proceeded to slash the Digimon. Leomon was sent crashing into the far wall where he created a large dent.

"Who's next?" BlackWarGreymon asked as he turned around and stared at the three Digimon in front of him.

"Solar Ray!" Centaromon galloped toward the mega as he fired off several rounds.

BlackWarGreymon took the hits head on and charged at the centaur Digimon. He outstretched his left arm and close-lined the champion Digimon. While he was still in midair, BlackWarGreymon spun around drop kicked the centaur away from him, sending him crashing into the opposite mountain wall.

"Howling Blaster!"

"Hand of Fate!"

The two attacks sped forward and combined into a fiery beam of light. The attack struck him in the chest and knocked him back a few feet. Then Garurumon charged forward and pounced on the mega Digimon. Then once the mega was on the ground, Angemon flew overhead and raised his angel rod over his head. He shouted angrily as he stabbed the rod downward into the mega Digimon's chest.

"Oh no you don't!" BlackWarGreymon raised his right claw and blocked the incoming stab. With a furious growl, he pushed the rod away and he clawed the angel Digimon away. Then he kneed wolf Digimon away. Getting up, he glared at the two Digimon. "Now it's time for you to die!"

/\(-\/-)/\

Izzy was flying on top of Kabuterimon with Mimi and Palmon riding behind him. To their right, Sora flew on Birdramon with Joe and Gomamon and to his left Yolei flew with Cody and Armadillomon on top of Aquilamon. Ken flew with Stingmon head of them since he was the fastest. They were flying toward the mountain range where the destiny stone was hidden.

It wouldn't be long now before they arrived at the battle field. While they flew, Izzy thought about the problem at hand. They didn't know whether or not the older DigiDestined would be able to use the stone's power.

Tai was able to use the stone's power but it was possible that he only used it because of the new Digivice. Would he have been able to summon the stone's power with his old Digivice? Izzy didn't have an answer to that and at the moment there wasn't enough time to try and figure it out. They were going into battle without really knowing if their plan would work and normally Izzy would never be this rash but desperate times called for desperate measures. Tai left him and Ken in charge and since he was the older one, well older than Ken anyways, Izzy had to make a choice.

"Hey Izzy, we're here." Looking down, he saw that BlackWarGreymon was fighting against an Angemon and Garurumon.

"Is that…is that Matt and T.K.?" Mimi asked as she pointed down at the two people down below.

"Izzy, we have a problem!" Joe said as he and Gomamon came running toward them.

"I know…" Izzy said as he stared down at the valley. "Even if our Digimon could Digivolve into the ultimate level, the only ones who could fight in this valley are Lillymon, WereGarurumon, and MagnaAngemon."

"What do we do now?" Joe asked.

"We have to tell Matt and T.K. about the stone's power. Then our Digimon will aid them even if it's only in our champion forms." Izzy said. "If Tai were here, he'd say the same thing."

"Alright then, let's go." Mimi said as she pulled out her Digivice.

/\(-\/-)/\

Angemon barely dodged BlackWarGreymon's strike, making the mega break a piece of the mountain wall off. Again and again, Angemon dodged, unable to do much more than that. But as he dodged, BlackWarGreymon's claws would tear out a chunk of the mountain rock behind him and its shards would strike Angemon in the back. Because of this, they both knew that Angemon wouldn't last much longer and BlackWarGreymon was just toying with him.

"BlackWarGreymon!" Turning around, the mega was surprised to see a human child standing out in the open, glaring at him.

Amused, BlackWarGreymon turned around and faced the human child. "Tell me, human child, do you have a death wish?"

"Shut up! The only death wish that I have is for you to die!" T.K. shouted angrily. "I hate you! You're nothing but a being of darkness with a pure evil heart! Beings like you should never have been allowed to enter into the Digital World!"

"Brave words from someone who is about to die." BlackWarGreymon said.

"I'm not going to die! I won't die until I see you destroyed! I promise that I won't rest until you're destroyed!" T.K. snarled.

"I've had enough of you, prepare to die!" BlackWarGreymon said as he rushed forward, aiming to take T.K.'s head off.

"T.K. get out of the way!" Matt shouted as he rushed toward his brother's side.

"Duck!"

At the last second, Matt was able to tackle T.K. to the ground. At the same time, Kabuterimon came flying in, knocking the mega Digimon away. Looking up, Matt saw the other DigiDestined and their Digimon arriving.

"What are you guys doing here?" Matt asked as Izzy and the others approached them.

"We could ask you the same question." Izzy said. "We're here because of the Destiny Stones."

"The what?" Matt asked. They were all heading away from the battle which was now involving all of their Digimon.

"That stone right there behind us is known as a Destiny Stone. It holds great power and it also keeps the digital world safe." Izzy said.

"Oh…funny how Gennai never mention that when we went to see him." Matt said angrily.

"You spoke to Gennai?" Izzy asked.

"Yes, we went there because T.K. wanted to ask him what had happened to Kari." Matt said.

"I see…well we have a way to even the odds. We're about to test it out right now." Izzy said.

"Test it out? You mean you don't know if it will work?" Matt asked.

"Well, Tai discovered the secret first and we're hoping that it will work with us too." Izzy said. When he said Tai's name, he noticed the dark expression that crossed Matt's face.

"…It's dangerous, isn't it?" Matt asked after a slight hesitation.

"Well, it's risky." Izzy said. "But it's our only chance right now."

"I know that I'm going to regret this but what's the plan?" Matt asked.

"I'll show you." Izzy said as he and the others neared the stone. Looking over at Mimi, Izzy took her hand in his and gave her a gentle squeeze. "I know you can do it."

Mimi glanced over at her boyfriend and she leaned in and gave him a quick kiss. "For luck." she said.

Then Mimi stepped forward and held her Digivice near her chest. Behind them, Togemon stood back as she watched her friends battle against BlackWarGreymon. She was waiting, hoping that their plan would work and that she would be able to become Lillymon once again.

"Oh please…lend me your power…" Mimi whispered to herself. "Please…let me help Togemon become Lillymon once more."

Then a bright light erupted from her Digivice, scaring her in the process. The light caused her Digivice to vibrate and then Mimi turned around and looked at Togemon. She too was glowing brightly, light bursting from her eyes and mouth.

**Togemon Digivolve to…Lillymon!**

They couldn't believe it, not even Lillymon herself could believe that it had actually worked. Mimi was amazed at what she not only saw but felt in her heart. She felt the stone's power, its desire to protect the digital world.

"Lillymon! You can do it! Teach that meanie a lesson that he'll never forget!" Mimi shouted as she pumped her fist in the air.

"You got it!" Lillymon said happily.

"You see, Matt? Tai was right, we can use the stone's power to make our Digimon Digivolve!" Izzy said happily. "You and T.K. are the only one's who's Digimon can still fight in this area after Digivolving."

"I get it. Alright, we'll help." Matt said, understanding.

"What do we do exactly?" T.K. asked.

"Just focus on the stone's power. You must feel its presence inside you." Mimi told them. "Then once you do, you must ask it to help you achieve your goal."

"I see…" Matt said.

"I know what I'm going to ask it." T.K. said as he walked over to the stone.

/\(-\/-)/\

"Flower Cannon!"

Lillymon fired off her attack and struck the mega Digimon in the chest, knocking him back several feet. It was clear that she had done some actual damage to the control spire Digimon. With a furious growl, BlackWarGreymon charged at her but he was struck from the side by Stingmon.

"Oh no you don't, pal." Stingmon said as he cocked his arm back. "Spiking Strike!"

With practiced ease, the green insectoid Digimon planted his right fist into BlackWarGreymon's gut, making him grunt with pain. Then Stingmon leaped back and away from the mega as Kabuterimon and Ikkakumon fired their attacks at him. BlackWarGreymon was being assaulted from all sides and he wasn't given much of a chance to attack back. The problem he was facing was that his enemies had great teamwork and they knew to time their attacks precisely.

While he was far from being defeated, he was starting to get annoyed. He swiped at the Kabuterimon but the Stingmon kicked him from behind. There were too many of them to fight off at once but he would not be beaten by a bunch of over powered champions. He was a mega and he would show them the power of a mega.

"Terra Destroyer!" BlackWarGreymon focused all of the negative energy around him and launched it at the Digimon that stood before him.  
"Flower Cannon!"

"Electro Shocker!"

"Fist of the Beast King!"

"Solar Ray!"

"Blast Rings!"

"Harpoon Torpedo!"

"Meteor Wing!"

All of the attacks collided with the powerful attack and at once they exploded. But that didn't stop the blast from reaching them. Leomon, Centaromon, Ikkakumon, and Ankylomon were all sent flying backwards while those who could fly managed to fly out of the way. BlackWarGreymon's terra destroyer was just too powerful to be stopped by their combined attacks.

"Everyone, stand back! I'll handle him!" Lillymon said as she flew toward BlackWarGreymon.

She was frightened and she knew that chances were she would be destroyed but her friends were in danger and she would fight for them. She dove underneath his strike and flew around him once. She then pulled back and a rope of vines and flowers appeared and wrapped itself around BlackWarGreymon.

"I got you now!" she said triumphantly.

"What are you doing?" BlackWarGreymon growled as he struggled against the flower ropes.

"This Flower Wreath has the ability to make you good again. It will neutralize the virus inside of you and make you obey me!" Lillymon said.

"Like hell it will!" BlackWarGreymon growled as he began to push against the ropes.

His strength alone was enough to push the ropes to their limit, causing them to strain against his arms. Lillymon pulled as hard as she could on the rope but BlackWarGreymon tore through them with just his strength alone. Then BlackWarGreymon swiped at Lillymon and made her scream in pain as his claws tore at her flesh.

"No one can defeat me!" he shouted.

"Wolf Claw!"

WereGarurumon appeared behind BlackWarGreymon and he struck the mega with his powerful talons across the chest as BlackWarGreymon turned around.

"Garuru Kick!"

WereGarurumon spun around and dropped kicked the mega in the chest, causing his armor to crack slightly. WereGarurumon kept on punching and kicking the mega until the mega Digimon's armor began to crack even more. Then when WereGarurumon stopped to take a breath, BlackWarGreymon struck forth in a single smooth motion and stabbed the wolf man Digimon in the gut.

"This is what you get for trying to fight against me!" BlackWarGreymon growled as he slowly lifted his claw upward, driving the sharp blades deeper into his gut.

"WereGarurumon!" Matt shouted as he watched his partner.

But before Matt could say anything else, MagnaAngemon charged in and attempted to stab BlackWarGreymon in the back with his purple Excalibur blade from his right arm. BlackWarGreymon saw him coming from the corner of his eye and he turned around, tossing WereGarurumon at him. As MagnaAngemon caught him, BlackWarGreymon appeared in front of him and he clawed at the two ultimates. WereGarurumon gritted his teeth and reached out with both hands and grabbed onto BlackWarGreymon's claw, stopping it.

"You're still alive?" BlackWarGreymon asked, more amused than surprised.

"It'll take more than you to kill me!" WereGarurumon said as he struggled to hold the claws back.

"Funny, your Greymon friend said the same thing not too long ago right before I defeated him." BlackWarGreymon said. He pulled back his claw and looked at the two ultimates before him. The WereGarurumon had insisted that he could still walk and he was breathing heavily as he stood on his own two feet. The MagnaAngemon was glaring at him with his blade at the ready. Both believed that they had a chance to defeat him but they were wrong, dead wrong.

"Flower Cannon!"

BlackWarGreymon spun around quickly and blocked the blast from the Lillymon with his left gauntlet. The Lillymon was panting as she flew several feet in the air. She was obviously tired and still hurt from his previous attack.

"Wolf Claw!"

BlackWarGreymon spun around once more and he raised both his gauntlets up and blocked against the werewolf's double claw attack. But as he did, from the corner of his eye he saw the MagnaAngemon swoop in from below, his blade aimed right at his gut. Having little time, he began to spin around rapidly, creating a miniature tornado with his body.

"Why don't you give up? You can't hope to defeat me." BlackWarGreymon said as he stopped spinning. "I'm a mega, you're no match for me."

"We will never give up. We have faced tougher opponents and we've defeated them all." MagnaAngemon said as he began to form a circle in front of him. "You may be powerful but even you cannot escape the flow of Destiny."

The circle that MagnaAngemon had formed was taking an actual shape into a golden gate with DigiCode written around the ring. The gate spun around and the doors began to open, revealing a large white void on the other side. Once it stopped spinning, it began to suck everything in front of it towards it. BlackWarGreymon felt its pull and he growled as he sunk his claws into the ground.

"What is this?" he shouted.

"This is the Gate of Destiny. It swallows up all the evil around and keeps it sealed away forever." MagnaAngemon said as he walked toward BlackWarGreymon. "I will seal you away so that you may never again walk this earth."

All of sudden the pull from the gate stopped and BlackWarGreymon could move freely. Before either of them could turn around, a maniacal laugh broke the sudden silence. This laugh was unknown to BlackWarGreymon but he could tell from MagnaAngemon' expression that he had heard it before.

"Is that so? Well I must say that you are quite mistaken my good fellow."

Glancing over, BlackWarGreymon saw a tall Digimon standing in the opening. There were four swords stabbed through the inside of the gate. The Digimon that spoke looked like a clown, a deranged and evil insane clown. Though his eyes held a certain sanity to it that told BlackWarGreymon that he was quite brilliant. He stood at above 9 feet tall with long orange hair and red eyes. He wore a black and white helmet with a heart on the white side. He had white skin and wore a red coat with a white collar, green pants, and yellow boots.

All of the DigiDestined stood still with fear as they watched the one Digimon that they could never defeat simply jump out of the Gate. He smiled at them all with a mischievous little smile.

"Ah my good friends…how good it is to see you after such a long time." The clown said. "Did you miss me? You must have if I'm still alive. Though I must say that I won't miss you…that's a promise!"

"Who are you, clown?" BlackWarGreymon asked him as he approached him.

"Hmm? Are you talking to me?" The clown Digimon asked in a playful tone.

"Who else would I be talking to?" BlackWarGreymon said as he pointed at him.

"Well my good fellow, my name is Piedmon and this…" He performed an elegant bow before motioning to himself while raising his arms over his head. "Is my second act!"

**End of chapter. **

Piedmon is back! I bet none of you ever though that you'd see him again, did you? With Tai gone, how will the DigiDestined survive without their leader? Will the younger DigiDestined even know what it means that Piedmon has returned? Will Tai come back in time to help his friends fight their greatest enemy?

Well I hope that you enjoyed the latest chapter. If you guys want to know what happens next then surpass the number of reviews on ch. 7 and I'll post the next chapter early. Otherwise I'll post the next chapter on Friday like always.

Till next time.

R&R.


	9. Chapter 9: The Clown and A Demon

**I don't own Digimon. **

**Well I said that if you guys surpassed the number of reviews on chapter 7 that I'd update the next chapter before Friday and chapter 8 got 7 reviews though one of them was put on chapter 1 lol. A deals a deal and here is the next chapter. Some of you knew this was coming but others didn't. still, I guarantee that none of you will be able to see what's coming at the end of this chapter. You will be hungry for more.**

**Well enough about that, enjoy! **

**Once A Leader….**

**Chapter 9: The Clown and A Demon**

"You're second act? Am I supposed to be impressed?" BlackWarGreymon asked as he tilted his head to the side. "If this is your second act then that means you failed once so why should I be impressed?"

"Quite the charming fellow aren't you?" Piedmon said as he studied the black mega. "You know, if I were a lesser mega I'd say that you were an old adversary of mine that just turned black. But you're no ordinary mega, are you? Who are you?"

"I am BlackWarGreymon, a Digimon made out of control spires. I am the most powerful Digimon this world has ever seen and I have no equal when it comes to destruction." BlackWarGreymon said. "But I do have one goal in mind and that's to destroy the child who possesses the eyes full of courage."

"Full of courage you say? Well I do believe I have met that boy before." Piedmon said. "I believe his name was Tai and his partner was an Agumon who could become WarGreymon."

"I grow tired of this. I do not care if you met them before or not. Right now I have to destroy the destiny stones in order to fight my true enemy." BlackWarGreymon said, pointing his claw at Piedmon.

"The Destiny Stones? Hmm…I remember the legend about those stones but never in my life have I ever seen one." Piedmon said. "Who told you that your true enemy was within those stones?"

"Two pathetic Digimon who dared to call themselves my masters. They work for me now and they tell me everything that I want to know." BlackWarGreymon said. "They told me that by destroying the stones I will be able to face my true enemy and have a battle worth fighting for."

"Well I guess that you've met your match." Piedmon said. "I am the most powerful Digimon that ever existed, even more powerful than the Digimon Gods themselves."  
"Oh really? Then why were you sealed within that gate?" BlackWarGreymon asked him.

"That was a fluke, one that I've made sure won't happen again. You see, while I was trapped in there I began to push my powers to their limits trying to break free. All my attacks were useless and I didn't know what would become of me. I assure you that it was no pleasant experience. But I came to realize something, I wasn't dead. No matter how much time passed, I had not lost my form and become data."

"I was so intrigued that I began to wonder what would happen if I were to use my magical abilities instead. I found out that by using my magic, I could influence the world around me. My prison soon became my sanctuary as I threw myself into training. I pushed my body to its limits once more and I increased my power in those four long years. Right now I am more powerful than I was when I led the Dark Masters! I have increased my power tenfold!" Piedmon laughed maniacally as raised his hands over his head as if reaching for the sky.

"I knew that one day the boy known as T.K. would give into his hatred of evil beings like me and open the gate once more. I knew that day would come and so I waited patiently until then. You have no idea what it feels like to return to this world and find it ripe for the picking!" Piedmon's tone sounded insane, as though he was lost in euphoric ecstasy. "I know that they are too weak to face me! I saw using my Masks Square attack but I could only watch and not teleport myself. But when the gate opened, I immediately teleported to the opening and disabled the gate."

"I see…so you claim to be powerful enough to defeat the gods. Well then, why don't you fight me and see if your words prove true?" BlackWarGreymon asked.

"You wish to challenge me? Very well but should I prove to be victorious I want your word that you shall join me in my conquest of both worlds!" Piedmon said. "I shall form the new Dark Masters and you shall be its newest member!"

"Very well I accept your terms." BlackWarGreymon said.

"Then let us begin, shall we?" Piedmon said as he unsheathed his swords.

/\(-\/-)/\

As the two mega Digimon talked, MagnaAngemon, WereGarurumon, and Lillymon all stood back as they watched. They knew that they were no match against BlackWarGreymon and that it was suicide to attack Piedmon. But they had to do something, the question was what.

"MagnaAngemon, come back, we're retreating!" T.K. shouted over at them.

"Huh? Retreating? Without even trying?" MagnaAngemon asked. He knew that he could do nothing against them but he felt as though he had to at least try.

"Let's go, there's nothing we can do now." WereGarurumon said as he placed his hand on the angel's shoulder.

"But we're the DigiDestined Digimon! We can't just give up!" MagnaAngemon said thru gritted teeth. His hands were balled into fists and he was shaking from both the frustration and fear that he felt.

"We're aren't giving up but there's nothing that we can do right now. This isn't our fight, if we stay we will die." Lillymon said.

"Fine…but I don't like this. Not at all." MagnaAngemon said as he reluctantly followed his friends.

/\(-\/-)/\

BlackWarGreymon lunged forward and attempted to stab the clown Digimon in the chest but as soon as he drew near, Piedmon vanished, moving at unseen speeds. The next thing that he knew he felt four sharp pains enter his body from the sides. Turning around, he saw Piedmon standing 5 feet away with a satisfied grin on his face. Looking down, he was able to see the handles of the Piedmon's four club swords.

With a single grunt, he expulsed the swords out of his body and watched them as they vanished and reappeared sheathed on Piedmon's back. BlackWarGreymon could see now that Piedmon was indeed strong but he would not give up yet. He was holding back a bit just to see if Piedmon had been bluffing. With a deep growl, he began to focus all of his energy, preparing to go all out against a worthy opponent.

He felt such a rush at the thought of battling against Piedmon. Was this the blood of the dragon species that flowed inside him? It was a strange thought since he wasn't a real Digimon but he had bled before. Now he would give it his all without holding back, he would show this clown no mercy during this fight. Nothing would survive this battle, he knew that the terrain would be drastically changed. This would be a battle between monsters.

/\(-\/-)/\

Piedmon couldn't believe that such a powerful Digimon could exist without his knowledge. BlackWarGreymon or whatever he called himself was equal to him in terms of pure power, perhaps even more so. But what BlackWarGreymon had in power he lacked in skill. The black mega was a berserker when it came to combat and Piedmon was having little difficulty in out maneuvering him.

"My, my, you are quite powerful indeed!" Piedmon said with a laugh. He raised his twin swords and blocked BlackWarGreymon's forward thrust. "I might actually have to go all out against you now!"

"Don't play games with me, clown!" BlackWarGreymon growled. He quickly retracted his right claw and struck with his left, aiming to cut the clown in half.

Piedmon jumped over the swing and brought his elbow down on the mega's helmet. BlackWarGreymon didn't seem fazed and he countered with a head-butt. Piedmon was knocked back and BlackWarGreymon pressed his advantage and big booted the clown in the chest, stomping hard and sending Piedmon into the opposite wall.

But before Piedmon could crawl out of the hole he made, BlackWarGreymon raised his hands high into the air and called out his signature attack. "Terra Destroyer!"

The concentrated ball of negative energy soared thru the air and exploded as it made contact inside of the hole. The blast took out most of the cliff side, leaving nothing except a huge crater in the ground and what remained of the mountainous area. Underneath the rubble, nothing moved and BlackWarGreymon began to wonder if he had actually defeated the clown.

"That was a close one." Turning around, BlackWarGreymon saw Piedmon standing a few yards away from him while dusting his shoulders. "Another second there and I would've been an egg."

"So you lived…" BlackWarGreymon stated. He glared at the clown and wondered just how powerful he actually was. "I'm impressed…"

"Well forgive me I don't say the same to you." Piedmon said, giving him a cheerful smile. "I haven't yet been impressed with your performance. Could you please step it up a notch? I'd like this to be worth my time."

"You'll regret saying those words to me!" BlackWarGreymon growled before charging once more.

Piedmon's smile never left his face as he blocked the dragon man Digimon's rapid swipes. BlackWarGreymon was slowly getting stronger the angrier he grew. He was already more powerful than the WarGreymon that Piedmon faced four years ago.

Piedmon dodged BlackWarGreymon's uppercut and stabbed his sword into the dragon man Digimon's gut all the way to the hilt. With a strangled growl, BlackWarGreymon brought his elbow down and struck Piedmon in the face. This caused Piedmon to stumble back and he left the sword stuck in BlackWarGreymon.

"Ow…that one actually hurt." Piedmon said, rubbing his cheek where BlackWarGreymon had hit him. But unfortunately (or fortunately if you were Piedmon) all reason was gone from BlackWarGreymon's eyes. His pupils shrunk and his eyes became wild with one sole purpose in mind. "Interesting…"

With new found strength and speed, BlackWarGreymon crossed the distance between them in a blink of an eye and closed lined Piedmon, making him flip twice before he came crashing into the ground. Grunting, Piedmon attempting to stand up again but BlackWarGreymon was on him before he could even stand on his knees. Piedmon felt BlackWarGreymon's clawed foot connect with his gut and the next thing he knew Piedmon found himself over a hundred feet in the air with all of the wind knocked out of him.

With a lot of effort, Piedmon managed to right himself and he stopped himself in midair before BlackWarGreymon flew up to meet him. Not wanting to be out done, Piedmon met him in the sky, swords drawn, and the two clashed in a flurry of blades. Sparks flew between them as Piedmon matched the speed that the berserk mega was going at. But with each passing second, BlackWarGreymon kept increasing his speed to unbelievable levels. It wouldn't be long before the dragon man Digimon would surpass him in speed as well as strength.

Piedmon allowed himself to drop from the sky and as BlackWarGreymon made to follow him, he took aim and fired an electrical magic blast. "Ending Snipe!" BlackWarGreymon took the hit head on and barely flinched.

Touching down on the ground, Piedmon gripped his right with his left hand and aimed it up at BlackWarGreymon. With a manic smile, Piedmon focused on a power that he hadn't used in a very, very long time.

"Supreme Cannon!"

"Mega Destroyer!"

/\(-\/-)/\

Izzy ran toward the portal with the others right behind him. They were retreating, with Piedmon back, they couldn't stay. They had to leave the digital world and pray for a miracle. Once they got back home, he would contact Gennai and see if there was anything that they could do. There weren't many options and without Tai and Kari, Izzy was having a hard time keeping hope alive. He was a numbers guy, he thought with logic and reason and right now, logic and reason were saying that they were doomed.

The last time that they fought against Piedmon, they barely defeated him and they were lucky enough to seal him away. But now, not only could they not Digivolve into their ultimate levels without the destiny stones but the Gate of Destiny was useless against Piedmon. They didn't even have Davis here to help them even the odds. Only Kari and Yolei could DNA Digivolve and Kari was missing.

Suddenly the ground shook as though it was hit hard and everyone stumbled and fell to the ground. Looking behind them, Izzy saw a large column of smoke rising high into the air where Piedmon and BlackWarGreymon were last at. If that was any indication of the battle, it was either just beginning or just ending.

/\(-\/-)/\

Piedmon laughed gleefully as he stared down at the keychain version of the black Digimon. While the fight had been fun, the destruction they had caused to the area had been apocalyptic. The landscape had been drastically changed and he doubted that it would ever be the same again. Though he had to admit that if he hadn't turned his adversary into a keychain that the battle might not have ended in his favor. After all he was still a bit rusty from being inside that void for all those years.

Looking over at the stone, it had cracked during the battle but it was still pretty much intact. Walking over to the stone, he placed his hand over it and immediately smiled.

"So that's where you've been since my defeat?" Piedmon asked, seemingly speaking to the stone. "How unfortunate for you that I am once again free to roam this world while you and your comrades are sealed inside."

"But I wonder who sealed you away this time? Whoever it was, I just have to meet them. If I cannot persuade them to be my ally then I will simply destroy them." Piedmon said.

Then faster than the eye could see, Piedmon pulled out his sword and threw it as he spun around. The blade soared thru the air and it was caught just before it impaled another Digimon's head. Looking at the Digimon before him, Piedmon knew at once who it was. The Digimon was wearing a maroon cloak with a hood that covered most of his features.

"So you're still alive? Didn't you learn your lesson the last time I defeated you?" Piedmon asked him.

"Now, now, Piedmon, there's no need to get nasty." The cloaked Digimon said. Then several shadows appeared around them. "After all, last time I was all alone."

"Tch, you think that these riff raff would make a difference? I can destroy you all with my eyes closed." Piedmon said. "What do you want? You couldn't possibly have come all this way to fight me, we both know that I'm still more powerful than you."

"I have come to offer you my help. I have information that you don't." the Digimon said.

"You want to help me? Why? There must be something that you want in return, no?" Piedmon asked, slightly amused at the offer.

"All we want is the DigiDestined known as Ken Ichijouji. Do you accept my offer?" the Digimon asked.

"Hmm…first tell me what I want to know, then if I decide not to destroy you then you will have the boy." Piedmon said. "But first…" With the same speed as before, Piedmon spun around and threw a single knife into the heart of the Destiny Stone. In a bright flash, the stone broke in two and then disintegrated causing the sky to darken and a tornado to appear. Standing calmly as if nothing were happening, Piedmon turned back and smiled mischievously at the cloaked Digimon. _'What goodies do you have for me, Daemon?"_

**End Of Chapter.**

Daemon has arrived! Will he join Piedmon or betray him? And what of their past? When did the two last meet and how did they come to blows? Is Piedmon really more powerful than Daemon or was that a lie that Daemon let Piedmon believe?

The battle between BlackWarGreymon and Piedmon was fun to write but I had to cut it a little short. I can't give away too much of BlackWarGreymon fighting style because I want to save that for when BlackWarGreymon finally fight against Tai and Agumon. I won't give too much away but that chapter will be epic.

Anyways, I'm still going to post the next chapter on Friday but if you guys get 8 reviews on chapter 9 then I will post the next chapter early. Let me know what you guys think and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter.

Till next time.

R&R.


	10. Chapter 10: Golden Radiance

**I don't own Digimon. **

**Well it's Friday and it's time to post the new chapter. I was glad that most of you were excited about Piedmon's return and they fight he had with BlackWarGreymon. But what about Daemon? What's his stake in all this? Will he work with Piedmon or betray him? and will he be able to take Ken now that Davis is dead? Can they defeat him without Imperialdramon? How will the DigiDestined defeat Piedmon without the power of their crests?**

**Also I noticed that no one noticed that Piedmon used an attack that wasn't his own. I figured one of you would notice but no one did. Can anyone guess where he got that attack? It will eventually be revealed in a later chapter but I want to see if any of you can guess. **

**Well, enough of me blabbing, enjoy the chapter!**

**Once A Leader….**

**Chapter 10: Golden Radiance**

Tai looked over his shoulder and watched as the portal to the Digital World quickly closed behind him. There was no going back now.

"This place gives me the creeps." Agumon commented as he looked around. "And why am I grey?"

"Huh?" Looking down at his hands and clothes, Tai noticed that he too was lacking color. "I guess they don't call it the Dark Ocean for nothing."

"I guess…" Agumon said, clearly not liking being colorless. "So where to now?"

"We have to find Kari. Ken said that they were near the ocean and I can hear the sound of waves just ahead of us." Tai said. "If we find the ocean, we'll find this Dragomon and Kari."

As they made their way toward the ocean, Tai couldn't help but feel like they were being watched. But there were no other sounds except for the waves, not even their footsteps. It was as if the ocean was all there was to this world and nothing else mattered.

"Tai…I don't want to worry you but I can't smell anything with my nose." Agumon said as they entered the sandy beach. "I should be able to smell the ocean but I can't, my nose isn't working."

"I can't smell anything either." Looking around, he couldn't see anything out of the ordinary, aside from the lack of senses and color.

"Didn't Ken say that the Divermon came from the ocean?" Agumon asked as he pointed at the water.

"Yea…" Tai didn't know what would happen if he went into the water. He honestly didn't want to go in there but if he couldn't find a trace of Kari on land then the water would be the place left to look.

"Hey, Tai, isn't that a cave over there?" Agumon asked. The orange Digimon tugged at Tai's sleeve to get his attention and pointed the edge of the water where an entrance to what looked like a tunnel was at. The tunnel was dark but what wasn't in this world.

"Let's check it out, maybe Kari's in there." Tai said as he made his way over there.

To their surprise, the tunnel had very faint lights at the top of the arched ceiling. While not a lot of light, it was enough to light their way as they went further in. It wasn't long before the tunnel curved and began to descent, telling Tai and Agumon that they were heading toward the ocean and down to the bottom at that.

After what seemed like hours, they finally made it to the bottom and they continued their way down the tunnel. Not once did they hear a sound, not even of them taking a breath. It seemed as though the tunnel could deprive them all of their senses except for sight. They couldn't feel the steps they took nor could they feel any coldness expected from the bottom of the ocean.

As they walked, Tai recalled a time when Sora had confided in him about an experience she had in the Digital World just before the final battle with Piedmon. She had told him that in her despair, a darkness had taken ahold of her and she found herself sinking in a dark cave. Nothing, not even Biyomon's words could snap her out of it. Not until Joe and Matt came to her rescue. She told him that the Darkness had deprived her of all her senses, she could only hear herself as she muttered her own failures over and over again. It was an experience that still gave her nightmares at times.

Tai couldn't help but wonder if he was stuck in the same kind of cave that Sora had been in. This definitely felt like the cave that Sora had described to him except that it was a tunnel.

"Um…Tai?"

"Yea, Agumon?"

"Is it just me or do you get the feeling that we're being watched?" Agumon asked as he looked over his shoulder.

"No, I've had the exact same feeling since we arrived." Tai told him.

"What do you think it is?"

"I don't know, but whatever it is, it's probably not here to lay out the welcome wagon."

/\(-\/-)/\

Tai and Agumon finally reached the end of the tunnel and they were surprised to see a giant castle in front of them. The castle was so massive that they couldn't even see the top. Covered in seaweed, moss, and barnacles, this castle had obviously been there for a long time.

It was here that Tai finally felt the coldness of the ocean and he could see that on either side of him, there stood a clear dome that kept the water out. The dome stretched, Tai assumed, all over the castle making it even that much more impressive. But beyond the clear dome, Tai could see nothing but black water. No life seemed to exist in those depths which made him glad that he didn't try to take a swim.

As quickly and quietly as they could, Tai and Agumon made their way toward the castle's front door and snuck inside by walking underneath the crack under the massive wooden doors.

"Can you believe the size of this place?" Tai asked in wonder as he stared at the entrance of the castle. The hall led them to an antechamber that had several doors that led them to other places of the castle. But with a place this huge, where would they even begin to look?

"This place makes the Giga house look like a child's play house." Agumon said as he looked around. "I think I better Digivolve now…whatever lives here is obviously a lot bigger than me."

"Good idea."

Riding on Greymon's back made the trip a little faster than going on foot but even then, the sheer size of the place continued to overwhelm them. Tai vaguely recalled the tale of Jack and the Bean stalk and he hoped that there wasn't a giant there to greet them.

They made their way toward the center of the castle, looking for the throne room. Tai hoped that there would be something there that would help them find Kari. But when they arrived, they found that the castle was not empty. Sitting on the massive throne on the opposite side of the room sat a large Digimon with a body made up of tentacles. It was the only way that Tai could describe it. Though its appearance was humanoid, its limbs were made entirely up of tentacles. It had two large dragon like wings and it wore a large pearl necklace. Judging from its size, Tai guessed that the Digimon was as big as MetalGreymon.

But what Tai saw next caused him to stop dead in his tracks. Right above the throne, just a few yards above the Digimon's head sat a glowing golden orb. The orb held Kari and Salamon at its center and they appeared to be unconscious.

Then as Tai prepared to make his way toward the Digimon he assumed was Dragomon, several dark figures rose from the stone floor and surrounded them.

"What the?!" Tai exclaimed as he looked around him. There were about 50 or so figures and the only distinct feature they had were their glowing red eyes.

"So you've come, Child of Courage." Came the deep voice of Dragomon.

"What have you done to my sister, you creep?" Tai asked, looking over the many heads to stare at the much larger Digimon.

"I have done nothing…" Dragomon said, motioning toward the golden orb. "The Golden Radiance, however, has done plenty to shield her from me…"

"Then I guess I own this 'Golden Radiance' a thank you." Tai said, feeling somewhat relieved that his sister had been safe the whole time. Now he just had to get her out of this dark world and back home where she belonged.  
"It's true that you owe it gratitude…" Dragomon nodded. But as he said this, the massive Digimon leaned forward in his seat and looked at Tai and Greymon with eyes that promised much pain. "However you will not be spared from my wrath…"

With a wave from his hand, the dark figures all shed their 'skin' and the Divermon pulled out their harpoons and charged. Greymon reared his head and fried the first few Divermon that attacked him head on. Tai caught one of the harpoons that had been launched at him and used it to knock aside any Divermon that tried to climb onto Greymon's back.

But their numbers proved to be too much and Tai was thrown off of Greymon's back as the dinosaur Digimon was knocked down. Tai got up and tried to defend his partner but there were too many of them and he was knocked aside.

Greymon got up and used his tail to swat the closest ones aside. Rearing his head, the champion Digimon fired off several fireballs at the Divermon but it wasn't enough. They kept their distance and threw their harpoons at him. It rained metal and Greymon was forced to use his body to protect Tai.

"Greymon!" From underneath him, Tai could see the droplets of blood that began to fall from his many wounds. To his credit, Greymon didn't shout in pain but his body did flinch from the pain.

"A-Are you o-okay?" Greymon managed to ask. He was breathing heavily and each of his breaths were becoming shallower and shallower. His helmet had protected his head but the rest of his body had no such protection.

"Greymon…" Tai could feel his partner's pain and he knew that he didn't have long for this world. Tears began to form in Tai's eyes and he reached up to hug his partner's neck. "Greymon…"

"Tai…get…Kari…run…" Greymon breathed out. He knew that he was fading fast and he would use whatever time that he had left to distract the Divermon so that Tai could get to Kari.

With a mighty roar, Greymon spun around and charged at the Divermon, barreling thru them, stomping, swatting, and chomping his way through them. He was heading toward the Digimon that sat on the throne, the Digimon that needed to be distracted the most; Dragomon.

Tai watched for moment before he followed in his partner's footsteps and hurried over to his sister's side. Tears still streamed down from his eyes as Tai stabbed and slashed his way through the Divermon with the harpoon he had picked up. Using his superior speed, Tai leaped into the Divermon that stood in his way and plunged the harpoon handle deep into its chest. But as the light faded from its eyes, Tai took its harpoon and threw at the approaching Divermon, taking out its eye.

The Digimon screeched in pain as it reached up to its face, dropping its weapon on the ground. Tai wasted no time and closed the distance between them in a matter of seconds. He leaped into the air and kicked the handle of the harpoon deeper into its head, killing it instantly. He landed in a crouch as the Digimon began to fade into data and he picked up its fallen weapon. Tai made his way thru the chaos that Greymon had created and closed the distance between them.

Greymon's vision was beginning to blur but he could still see Dragomon, who had already gotten up from his seat. The winged tentacle Digimon was much larger than Greymon but he didn't care, all he had to do was keep him busy. Greymon fired off a Nova Blast but Dragomon swatted it aside with its massive tentacled-limb. Greymon charged, attempting to gore it with his horns but Dragomon knocked him aside with its trident.

"You dare attack me head on!?" Dragomon asked, clearly outraged at the offense that Greymon had committed. He pressed the butt of the trident against Greymon's throat. "You insect…you dare think yourself my equal? You dare think that you can defeat me?"

Greymon was too weak to fight back and he simply laid there as he felt himself get weaker and weaker. His vision began to go dark and he felt his body begin to shrink. Within moments, he turned back into Agumon.

"You pathetic excuse for a Digimon…" Dragomon said as he towered over the rookie Digimon. "You lack the strength to even keep your champion form…" And to prove his point, Dragomon wrapped his tentacles around Agumon's body raised him to face him. "You will suffer for your insolence until the very end."

While Dragomon's attention was on Agumon, Tai had climbed up to the very top of the throne chair. Standing on its top, Tai looked down at his target and did something that Sora would've killed him if she saw him; he jumped.

"Hey, ugly!" Tai shouted as he fell thru the air. Dragomon turned around toward the direction of the shout and was shocked to see Tai flying toward him. Too stunned to react in time, Tai was able to raise the harpoon in his hands and plunge it handle deep into Dragomon's left eye.

Dragomon let lose a blood curling shriek of pain as he released Agumon and dropped him on the seat of the throne. He thrashed around wildly, in obvious pain, stomping on what remained of the Divermon. Tai held onto the handle of the harpoon as if his life depended on it, which it did. He was sure that he had dislocated at least one of his shoulders but he refused to let go. If he did, it would mean certain death.

Dragomon reached up tried to claw out the harpoon that was still imbedded into his eye when he felt that Tai was still hanging on. Wrapping his tentacles around the accursed boy, Dragomon brought him down to face him.

"YOU DARE INJURE ME!?" He bellowed. His voice caused the entire castle to rumble and Tai was sure that he felt his bones rattle. "You miserable little reprobate! You think you know pain? I will have you wishing for something as sweet as pain when I thru with you!"

Despite the tentacles that were crushing the life out of him, Tai managed to speak. "Fck…you!"

"No…that pleasure will go to your sister…" Dragomon reached up and grabbed the golden orb with him other hand, bringing it up to Tai' face. "I will make your sister my bride and our children will help me take over the Digital World!" He then began to squeeze the orb in an attempt to break it. "I will keep you alive and make you watch as I ravish your sister in front of you. I will enjoy watching you hear her screams and watch as you try in vain to stop me. But that's not all, I will make you watch as I kill each and every one of the DigiDestined. And when their bodies lay broken in front of you and their blood covers your body like a blanket, only then will I end your miserable life."

Tai could barely keep his anger in check as he heard Dragomon explain his fate. He didn't care that he was just a human being, he wanted to tear that monster limb from limb. He struggled against the tentacles that held him but he couldn't break them.

"You sick fck!" Tai shouted as he struggled. "I won't let you get anywhere near my sister!"

Before Dragomon could respond, a golden light flashed before his eyes. His gaze turned from Tai to the orb in his left hand. Light, golden light, broke through the openings in his grip and it began to burn the ultimate Digimon.

"What?" Dragomon released the orb and backed away as it stayed floating in midair.

The golden light illuminated the entire room and for the time since he arrived, Tai could see the world in color. He could also see the worried expression in Dragomon's eyes as he backed away.

"What are you doing?" Dragomon asked, half angry, half scared. Whatever that light was, it could actually hurt him and Tai was hoping that it would kill Dragomon.

"Tai!" looking over at the throne, Tai could see that Agumon was standing up and he was glowing with the same golden light. With a nod, Tai reached for his D-3 and aimed it at his partner.

**Agumon Warp Digivolve to…WarGreymon!**

A light had shot out of his D-3 and engulfed Agumon, allowing him to Digivolve into his mega form. But what caught Tai's eye was that WarGreymon was engulf in the same golden aura that protected Kari.

"You ready for round two?" WarGreymon asked.

Faster than Dragomon could see (with his one good eye), WarGreymon crossed the distance between them and cut Tai free from Dragomon's grasp. The ultimate Digimon shrieked in pain once more as his right hand was cut to shreds. Tai found himself being set down on the floor beside where the golden orb had touched down. WarGreymon then turned his attention back on Dragomon and prepared to charge.

"You have become strong…" It was a statement, not a question. Dragomon eyed the mega with a wary eye and began to weigh his options. He didn't have the strength to take him on with the Golden Radiance helping him. It was time to retreat in order to live to fight another day. With a wave of his hand, a loud rumble was heard and the entire castle shook. "I have removed the dome keeping the water out of the castle. Within minutes this entire place will be buried under the might of the Dark Ocean."

"You bastard!" Wasting no time, WarGreymon picked Tai up and flew toward the exit, following the golden orb.

All around them, the castle began to fall apart and black water rushed in all around them. Tai kept his head down as WarGreymon flew as fast as he could, dodging falling debris and water. The golden orb was several yards ahead of them, guiding them through the chaotic maze. It led them back toward the tunnel that they had originally come thru and they flew straight thru it. The water was nipping at their heels, gaining on them with each passing second and Tai was worried that they wouldn't make it. But just as the water reached WarGreymon's legs, they escaped the tunnel with black water exploding around them.

WarGreymon continued to follow the golden orb until it stopped in the middle of the forest several miles away from the ocean. It gently touched down on the grass, turning it green with its touch, and something happened that Tai never thought possible. A voice spoke to him from within the orb that wasn't Kari's.

"Come inside…" The voice said, sounding urgent. "Your friends need you!"

Needing no other invitation, Tai and WarGreymon stepped inside of the orb. WarGreymon found himself becoming Agumon once again despite not releasing his mega form. Then before they could ask how they would be retuning back to the Digital World, the light flashed brilliantly before them and everything went white.

When Tai opened his eyes, he was standing in the middle of forest that he had found Ken and the others with Kari in his arms. Agumon was kneeling beside Salamon but the orange Digimon was staring at the unconscious rookie beside him. No, his attention was in the sky far above them. Tai couldn't believe his eyes yet he was staring up at the chained form of Azulongmon writhing in pain in the sky. Then as quickly it had appeared the Sovereign Digimon disappeared as if it had never been there.

Tai wasn't sure what had happened but things were not looking good and he had a feeling that they were about to get worse…

**End of chapter.**

Tai is back! And he's got Kari! But what was that being of golden light that help them? Could it be the spirit of light that possessed Kari so long ago? Or is it another spirit? All that and more will be revealed in the next episode of Digimon Digital Monsters! Lol. If you think you know what that light was then let me know in the reviews. If you guess it correctly then I will Pm you and let you know if you were right or not.

Also Agumon was able to Warp Digivolve with help in this chapter. He doesn't have the ability to do it on his own. But will Tai discover another way to help his friend reach the mega level once more? And what will Kari's condition be after being trapped in that world for so long?

Hopefully you all enjoyed this chapter. If you want to know what happens next, 7 reviews are needed for this chapter since ch.9 only got 6 reviews. Once ch.10 gets 7 then I will post the next chapter up as promised. Otherwise it won't be up until next Friday.

Until next time.

R&R.


	11. Chapter 11: Without A Leader

**I don't own Digimon. **

**Well guys chapter 10 got 7 reviews, surpassing the ones on chapter 9. Though one of those chapters was on chapter 9, lol. As promised here's the next chapter, you guys really wanted to know what happens next. This chapter takes place during the time that Tai and Agumon are rescuing Kari and ends before he comes back. **

**A lot of you guessed that Davis was behind the Golden Radiance and some of you thought it was Wizardmon. All I can tell you right now without spoilers is that Davis is dead but his spirit lives on. Whether it lives on in the hearts of the younger DigiDestined or not is up to you. His role isn't done, that much I can tell you but it probably won't happen like you might expect. **

**Enough rambling, enjoy!**

**Once A Leader….**

**Chapter 11: Without A Leader**

Piedmon sat on his throne in the castle that used to belong to Myotismon. He had been listening to Daemon's tale and now he was about to make a decision. BlackWarGreymon stood a few feet from him, watching the whole proceedings. While he wasn't fond of being Piedmon's servant, he didn't complain.

"So…this Ken Ichijouji is quite valuable, then?" Piedmon asked, though he already knew the answer.

"Yes…inside of him is one of the dark spores that Millenniummon injected into him. As I said before, Millenniummon was originally Machinedramon, the very same that served under you." Daemon said.

"And you want this boy, why?" Piedmon asked.

"I plan to use the dark spore's power to increment my own. I believe there is a level beyond ours, one far more powerful than mega." Daemon said.

"Hmm…do you have any proof of this?" Piedmon asked, curious about this mysterious level.

"…nothing solid, no. But there is a legend of a Digimon surpassing the limits of Digivolution and obtaining power that surpasses the sovereign." Daemon told him.

"Well…in that case, you can have the boy…" Piedmon said. "But only if you can destroy the DigiDestined."

"Is there anything else?" Daemon asked, sounding as though it would be no problem.

"There might…but for right now, no, that will be all." Piedmon said. He knew that there was no way he would give up the Ichijouji boy, not when he could use that power to become stronger. He was stronger than he once was but that wasn't enough, he needed more power. Much more. "BlackWarGreymon, I want you to journey to the continent of Directory and have all of the Digimon there swear loyalty to me. Kill any who refuse."

"Yes master." BlackWarGreymon said. He took off at once, heading toward the southern hemisphere.

"Daemon, I know that you control part of Folder Continent. I am also aware of the Digimon fighting against you. Join me and I will destroy your enemies." Piedmon said. "Be one of my Dark Masters."

"Be your servant?" Daemon asked. He didn't like the idea but to refuse Piedmon was dangerous, even he knew that.

"It's not all bad, you get plenty of perks to make up for it. After all, you'd only be doing what you were already doing. Only now you'd be a part of my team." Piedmon said.

"Hmm…how can I refuse? Very well, I shall join you and become a Dark Master. But the Digimon that work for me stay with me."

"You can have them. I will be looking for my own flunkies quite soon." Piedmon said, not really caring about Daemon's riff raff. "I shall be going to the continent of WWW, on the Northwestern hemisphere."

"You're not planning to…?" Daemon asked, his eyes widening in shock.

"Oh yes, I do plan on taking it over. And that's not all, I shall get them to join me as well. Nothing will stop me from becoming the ruler of both worlds!" Piedmon said, laughing maniacally as he reached for the sky above.

/\(-\/-)/\

Izzy sat at his desk as he listened to Gennai over the video chat. Gennai was telling him that Piedmon seemed to be ignoring the Destiny Stones for some reason and instead was out conquering the Digital World. From what they could gather, Piedmon was attempting to recreate the Dark Masters only with much stronger partners.

"…for the moment, I think it best that you and the DigiDestined to remain in the real world until we can figure something out." Gennai said to him. "Until Tai returns, you are without a leader and I cannot aid you directly. You are on your own."

"What about the Digimon that will try to fight back?" Izzy asked. He knew that Andromon and Leomon wouldn't stand by and do nothing, they would fight and more than likely be destroyed in the process.

"There's nothing you can do for them now. I will try and gather those that I can to help protect those who cannot fight back. But we will not openly oppose Piedmon…to do so would be suicide…" Gennai told him. Releasing a heavy sigh, Gennai continued. "Dark times have returned to the Digital world once more…now more than ever I regret not being able to do more. It seems that in their great wisdom, even the Sovereign could not foresee the return of the most dangerous enemy that the world has ever seen. Without the power of your crests I do not see how you could hope to defeat him…you would need a Miracle now…"

"Gennai…" Izzy wasn't sure what to say to the older man. He had never seen Gennai despair like this. In the past, even when faced with great danger, Gennai would normally have faith that things would turn out okay. But right now, Izzy couldn't help but feel like they doomed to fail.

"Don't pay attention to the ramblings of this old man, Izzy…" Gennai said after a moment. He turned back to face the young genius and forced a smile. "When Tai returns with Kari, I'm sure that we will be able to come up with a solution to this problem. Until then, farewell my friend."

The screen went blank and Izzy was left alone with his thoughts. Everyone else had gone home, the older DigiDestined more concerned than the younger ones. Yolei, Cody, and Ken just didn't understand what Piedmon's return meant, they couldn't grasp the magnitude of the situation. And Izzy couldn't blame them, they had never faced anyone like him before. BlackWarGreymon was nothing compare to Piedmon and it seemed that without Tai, the DigiDestined could do nothing.

Izzy looked at the map of the Digital World and wondered if Tai had succeeded in rescuing Kari. Tai had been gone for almost half a day now and Izzy couldn't help but worry about their return. Gennai had warned them that the longer he stayed there that the greater the risk that darkness would claim them. While Izzy didn't know what it meant, he had an idea.

Sighing, Izzy closed his laptop and got up from his chair. If he was going to come up with a plan of action he would be better off getting something to eat. With all of the commotion he had forgotten to get some lunch.

/\(-\/-)/\

Ken had stopped by Sora's flower shop after they returned to the real world. He wasn't sure why but he had a feeling that only Sora would be able to answer his questions. While he would've gone to Izzy, his gut told him that Sora was the better choice.

He knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer. It took a moment but he heard a voice call out and tell him that they were coming. When the door opened, a woman who Ken could only assume was Sora's mom answered.

"Why hello there, how can I help you?" She asked him.

"Oh um, yes, my name is Ken Ichijouji and I'm a friend of Sora's. I was wondering if she was home at the moment?" Ken asked, introducing himself with a bow.

"You're one of Sora's friends?" She asked with a smile. "Sora is up in her room, let me call her down."

And with that she left Ken standing at the door while she went to get Sora. Ken wasn't sure if that was normal but he didn't dare go inside. He wasn't sure what the protocol was when coming over to someone else's house. Luckily he didn't have to wait long because he could hear Sora's voice from inside.

"Mom, you left him waiting outside?" Sora's voice called out in disbelief.

"I thought he walked in behind me, dear…" Came her mom's reply.

"You should've invited him in!" Sora shouted back as she opened the door the rest of the way. "Hey Ken, why are you standing outside for?"

"Um…I wasn't sure if I was allowed to come in or not…" Ken told her, feeling somewhat embarrassed.

"Haven't you ever been over at the other DigiDestined's houses?" Sora asked. But she immediately regretted it from the look on Ken' face. "Never mind that…what can I do for you?"

Ken took a moment to collect himself before responding. He didn't want to admit it but he had never gone over to someone's house to just 'hang out'. He had hoped that Davis would've invited him but now that would never happen. "I wanted to discuss what Piedmon's return meant for us DigiDestined?"

"Oh…" Sora's expression changed and she looked over her shoulder. When she turned back toward Ken, she motioned for him to follow her.

Unsure, Ken followed her inside of the house and up the stairs into what appeared to be her bedroom. When he saw that it was her room, Ken stopped at the door. He had never been over at someone else's house much less a girl's room. He wasn't sure if it was appropriate for him to enter and he looked over at Sora as if asking for her permission.

"Come in, Ken, it's okay." She said kindly.

The room was well kept, everything was in its place and the flowers gave it a nice aroma. Ken sat at the desk chair while Sora sat on her windowsill.

"You want to know what Piedmon's return means." Sora repeated. When Ken nodded, she released a heavy sigh. "In order to know what Piedmon's return means, you must know what it meant when we first faced him. Piedmon was the leader of the Dark Masters and he was the strongest Digimon alive. No one could stop him, we couldn't even stop him for long. In all honesty we just got lucky."

"Is he really that powerful?" Ken couldn't help but ask. When he was the Digimon Emperor and he was searching for powerful Digimon to Kimeramon, Piedmon never came up.

"Piedmon was a nightmare made real…he had us all in the palm of his hand and he could've killed us right then and there in a million different ways." Sora told him. "It was his arrogance that allowed us to beat him and unfortunately that won't happen again. When we first fought against the Dark Masters, it was Tai who rallied us. It was always Tai. If I had to be honest with myself, I know that in my heart of hearts that I could never and would never face Piedmon even if my life depended on it. Without a leader, without Tai, there's no point in fighting him."

"You can't really mean that?" Ken asked. He was shocked to hear Sora of all people talk like that especially since from what he'd heard about her she was almost as brave and strong willed as Tai.

Sora slowly nodded. "I do. What you don't understand is that his presence was so grand that we felt him everywhere. There was no place that we could escape him and he was everywhere that we looked. All we had to do was look at the destruction that he caused and we knew what he was capable of. His presence was so overwhelming that Matt, Joe, and I gave into despair, Matt and I more so than Joe."

"You don't mean…?"

"Yes…we were the first to have a run in with the Dark Ocean…it's the reason why I didn't want Tai to go there alone. I know from personal experience what that place can do to a person. I don't want Tai to have to experience the same crippling despair that I went thru. And every minute that passes by I fear that he's slowly being consumed by that darkness. I fear that he's suffering alone like I did but this time no one will be around to save him." A single tear had slipped down Sora's cheek and she wiped it with the back of her hand. "You know what it's like to be there…you know what it does to a person…"

Ken slowly nodded before speaking. "…I do…" He knew the kind of place that the Dark Ocean was and he knew that Sora was right to be scared for Tai. But this was Tai that they were talking about. In the short time that Ken had gotten to know him, Tai had shown him that nothing that was worthwhile came easy and that was especially true when it came to protecting your loved ones. He had faith in Tai and he told Sora as much.

"Don't get me wrong…I do have faith in Tai. I know that he's going to rescue Kari and come back to help us. It's just that I can't help but worry…he's my best friend…he's my boy…boyfriend…" It had been the first time that she had said those words out loud to anyone. She hadn't even said that to Tai and she had just told Ken that they were dating. But that wasn't important right now. "The kind of faith I have in Tai isn't easy to explain unless you've seen him in action. I know that you're still relatively new to the DigiDestined but believe me when I tell you that without Tai, we wouldn't have survived our first adventure."

"But didn't you guys work together as a team?" Ken asked, slightly confused by Sora's confession of sorts.

"Yes, we did work as a team but every team has a leader, a captain. Tai was ours and he gave us the strength to carry on when we were about to give up. After he defeated Etemon and we thought he died, the group split up because we didn't have our leader. No one stepped up to the plate and it seemed like no one could ever fill Tai's shoes…at least until Davis…" She stopped to give Davis a moment of silence. She knew that his death was still fresh on Ken's mind but with the impending threats from the DigiWorld that he'd been too busy to properly grieve. "…For so long I wondered if I could stand by Tai's side. He always seemed so grand…even when we were kids playing soccer, I could see that he was meant for great things. I always tried my best to keep up with him so that I could stand by his side. But he kept overcoming every obstacle, always rising to meet the challenge and he quickly left the rest of us in behind. I don't think he even realized what he's become."

"What has he become?"

"He's become a symbol…a symbol that gives us strength when normal means aren't enough. He's our leader…I really can't explain it more than that." Sora said, trying to explain but failing to do so. "When we first faced the Dark Masters, Tai defeated two of them single handedly and held one off until the others could arrive to fight him as one…" A memory flashed in her mind. Tai and WarGreymon standing a few feet away from Piedmon, his evil smile turning into a confident smirk. She saw the whole fight flash in her mind in a matter of seconds and she recalled the grip of fear that held her that day. Without meaning too, tears had begun to fall from her eyes and she was brought out of her memory when Ken placed his hand on hers.

"It was Piedmon, wasn't it?" He asked, already knowing the answer. Sora had gone quiet and her eyes became distant. He knew that the Digimon that Tai faced alone was Piedmon and that watching him almost die and not be able to help must've been the worst thing in the world for Sora.

Sora nodded but didn't speak for several long moments. Ken was finally beginning to understand what Piedmon's return meant. He wasn't an ordinary opponent that one could simply outsmart and defeat. They would need something to give them hope against such a powerful enemy. They would need a symbol to rally behind, a symbol that they could look to for strength. They would need a leader. They would need Tai.

**End of chapter.**

This chapter wasn't as action packed as the last few chapters but it does reveal a bit about Piedmon's plan. Now I know that most of you won't know what Piedmon's plan but if you want to try and guess then feel free. I can't tell you but over the next few chapter, Piedmon will be revealing bits and pieces here and there. Daemon knows what he's after and should he succeed then even the Super Ultimate Digivolution won't be enough. It's an ambition that even he would never try and with good reason. Piedmon is insane and his plan proves it because only someone as insane as Piedmon would try what no other evil Digimon would try.

Also I wanted to demonstrate what Piedmon's return meant to the DigiDestined by having Ken ask Sora. I was originally going to have Ken speak to Izzy since it seemed like the kind of thing he'd do but I wanted someone who experienced with a bit more emotion than Izzy. No offense to Izzy but he's not exactly the most emotional. Sora not only experienced the who ordeal but she also felt despair that only two others felt to such a degree that she almost gave up. I didn't have Ken speak with Joe or Matt because it just didn't feel right, Joe didn't really lose himself to that despair and Matt doesn't seem like the type that would open up to Ken.

Well I hope you all enjoyed it. If you want to see the next chapter, 8 reviews are needed. They don't all need to be on chapter 11, so long as we reach 82 or more reviews. Since I have the chapters done in advance, I will post them up a lot sooner if we can get a lot of reviews. I mean, I just posted ch.10 earlier today and it's already gotten the necessary reviews. That's amazing!

Till next time.

R&R!


	12. Chapter 12: The Ambitions of A Clown

**I don't own Digimon. **

**Well you guys did it again, you got more than the necessary reviews and as promised here's the next chapter. The next few chapters will be focused on Piedmon as he goes about his business to fulfil his ultimate goal. As you read, he will be giving bits and pieces and maybe a few of you will be able to guess what he wants. **

**Piedmon is an interesting character to write and to be honest, I had way too much fun writing as him. You will all see it as you read the next few chapters how much fun I had. **

**Also this takes place while Tai is still in the Dark Ocean and will eventually end after he comes back. Hopefully it won't confuse any of you since there aren't any real time markers in the story. **

**Well enough of me rambling on and on, enjoy!**

**Once A Leader….**

**Chapter 12: The Ambitions of A Clown**

Piedmon looked at his surroundings and wondered if this would be the ideal place to have his show. He was standing in the middle of the WWW's desert which covered most of its southern point, closest to the equator. It was an ideal place to set the Temple of Judgment. It was, after all, the closest point in the Digital World to both the Net Ocean and Dark Area. And it was the latter that intrigued Piedmon.

Whatever force that the Sovereign had in place kept most of his most useful minions imprisoned in the Dark Area and he needed them for his plans for world domination. But of course it wouldn't be easy as there would be obstacles to remove before he gained access to the Dark Area.

"Halt!" A pair of voices called out as they finally spotted Piedmon, who stood in the open rather than try to hide.

The temple was a rather large pyramid that had a single entrance point at the top where two Digimon stood guard. The two Digimon were Strikedramon, champion level, if Piedmon remembered correctly. The lizard-man Digimon rushed down the steps of the temple and met Piedmon at the bottom.

"You're not going another step further!" The first Strikedramon said, baring his fangs at the mega.

"Oh my, it seems that my plan has been foiled by a pair of strong champion level Digimon…" Piedmon said in mock defeat. He raised his hand dramatically to his forehead and sighed heavily as if he were about to give up. But then he grinned maliciously and stared at the two Digimon before him from underneath his hand. "But wait…I just remembered that you don't know who I am…"

"And just who are you?" the second Strikedramon asked.

"Well I'm glad you asked, my good fellow! For you see I am a member of the newly reformed group known as the Dark Masters…" Faster than they could see, Piedmon appeared behind them and placed his hands on their shoulders, bringing them in close in a huddle. "The Dark Masters are back and I am its leader, Piedmon. I'm sure that you've heard of me…"

The two Strikedramon tensed up for several reasons and they glanced over at the clown between them. Piedmon simply smiled at them before disappearing and reappearing back in his original spot.

"Well now that you know who I am what will you do?" Piedmon asked them.

The two Digimon faced each other before nodding and taking a battle stance. "We will defeat you, Piedmon."

"You know who I am and yet you decide to face me?" Piedmon asked, slightly amused by their choice.

"It doesn't matter who you are, we Strikedramon must defeat any and all virus type Digimon no matter what the cost!" the first Strikedramon said.

Then without warning, they charged at Piedmon, each aiming to finish him in a single blow. But Piedmon simply smiled as he took a single step forward. As the Strikedramon came within striking distance, Piedmon grabbed both of their necks and slammed them into the sand. They struggled to move but it was pointless.

"La Pucelle!"

Piedmon looked up just in time to dodge a sword swipe that was aimed for his head. He leaped back and landed a few yards away from the new Digimon. The new Digimon looked like a woman with four golden wings and gold battle armor. She wore a red scarf that doubled as a turban. She wore a golden mask that covered her eyes and cheekbones but left the rest uncovered. She wore leather straps around her torso that held the sheaths for her two swords.

"Darcmon!" the Strikedramon cried out as they struggled to their feet.

"So it's true…" The Digimon said as she hovered just above the sand. "You have returned…"

"Ah, Darcmon! It's been such a long time since the last time I destroyed you!" Piedmon said merrily as if he were talking to a longtime friend. "How was the rebirthing process?"

"…" Darcmon gripped her sword with both hands and prepared herself to face off against an enemy she knew she could not beat.

"Oh, what's the matter, Gatomon got your tongue?" Piedmon asked when she didn't respond.

"Strikedramon, go to the temple and warn Anubismon. Send word that Piedmon has returned and that he's attacking the Temple of Judgment." Darcmon ordered. Without a word, both Digimon ran up the steps of the pyramid and disappeared from sight.

Piedmon watch the whole thing with an amused grin, knowing that it didn't matter what they did, they couldn't stop him. When the Strikedramon left, Piedmon pulled out a single sword and waited. "Shall we dance?"

"Lets…" Darcmon agreed.

The two Digimon charged at one another and in a flurry of steel and sand, they danced around one another. One was grinning like a madman while the other glared with a burning hatred that could not be described.

Many years ago, in a time without the DigiDestined, Piedmon had attempted to take over the Digital World. He staged a war that involved every Digimon who lived on the face of the world. Data, Virus, Vaccine, it didn't matter who you were, you either fought or you died. Darcmon recalled one day in particular when the Sovereign had failed to stop the Dark Masters. Piedmon and Daemon had come to the Temple of Judgment and staged a rebellion in the Dark Area. With the Seven Demon Lords about to be set free, Darcmon faced off against Piedmon in a vain attempt to stop him. She stalled him long enough for the Royal Knights to arrive but by then her life force had been extinguished and Piedmon ran his blade through her heart.

Now, with her second life, her second chance, she was reliving the past in the present and she knew that it would end differently. There would be no Royal Knights coming to aid her this time and she knew it. Piedmon had destroyed their very essence and made it impossible for them to be reborn. Without them, there was little hope in stopping him. She only hoped that the DigiDestined would be able to stop him a second time.

"My dear, if you don't give me your undivided attention then I will be forced to end our dance prematurely." Piedmon said as he pulled out his second sword.

"You would know all about that, wouldn't you?" Darcmon spat, knowing that it would anger him.

"My, my, so the little pest has some bite after all…" Piedmon roared with laughter. "If only your attacks were as effective."

"If you're so powerful then why do you need them anyways?" Darcmon asked. She knew why Piedmon was there and it bugged her that something seemed off.

"My dear Darcmon, I don't need any of them…" Piedmon said, his eyes glimmering with excitement. "The Demon lords can stay in there for all I care…what I want is the power hidden deep within GranDracmon's castle…"

Darcmon gasped, almost forgetting to block Piedmon's strike. "You're after _that_!?" She asked, her eyes wide with disbelief.

"Yes, now you're beginning to understand my goals. I want to unleash that power onto this world and claim it as my own. When I absorb that power, I will become even more than I am now…I will become a god!"

"Never!" Darcmon shouted, fighting with renewed strength. "I will never let you complete your ambition, I would rather die!"

"My dear Darcmon…" Piedmon said as he blocked all of her attacks with ease. "Whatever gave you the idea that you could stop me?"

And to prove his point, Piedmon struck with even greater force and smacked her sword out of her hands. Then he threw his first two swords at her, leapt back, and threw the other two. Darcmon dodged the first one and blocked the second sword with her other sword. She tried to block the next two swords but they vanished as soon as they made contact. Confused, Darcmon failed to notice as the first two swords swung around and came flying toward her.

"Emerald Blaze!" A stream of emerald fire came from above and destroyed the two swords before they could reach Darcmon.

"So you've finally arrived…" Piedmon said as he turned his attention to the new comer.

"Lord Anubismon!" Darcmon turned to face her savior and she was surprised to see that Anubismon had chosen to come and face Piedmon instead of sealing the temple like he was supposed to.

Anubismon was a humanoid wizard type Digimon with two large golden feathered wings. He had the head of a dog and had blue skin with dark blue markings all over his body. He wore white baggy pants and was adorned with golden bands and an amulet. He also had long dark grey hair with red bands tied throughout it.

"Piedmon…" Anubismon eyed the clown Digimon warily, accessing the situation before him. "How is it that you've returned?"

"My story is a long one but the short of it is that my defeat at the hands of the DigiDestined was short lived. Their Gate of Destiny couldn't hold me forever and I escaped at the first opportunity that I had." Piedmon told the God Digimon. "I'm more curious as to how you survived the Digital World's reset?"

"Exceptions were made for those who served the Sovereign in key positions…" Anubismon told him. "I am one of the select few that survived your wrath and were allowed to continue in the new world."

"So others survived my attacks, did they?" Piedmon asked, genuinely surprised. "I must be losing my touch if some of you lived after I 'killed' you."

"What is it that you're after, Piedmon?" Anubismon asked him.

"He's after what's hidden inside of GranDracmon's castle!" Darcmon informed him.

Anubismon, whose expression had remained calm and collected, gasped and his eyes widened with shock. "Is this true?" He asked the mega. "Are you truly _that_ mad?"

"Do you really have to ask that of _me_?" Piedmon asked him in return.

"No…I suppose I don't…" Anubismon said with a shake of his head. "I know firsthand what you're capable of and what horrors you're more than willing to commit." He turned to Darcmon and gave her a nod. Without another word, Darcmon left and Anubismon turned back to Piedmon. "To protect the digital world from your evil, I will stop you here and now." Anubismon slowly rose high into the air. "Piedmon, I swear to the Sovereign above that I will destroy you here and now and pass the long awaited judgment on your soul!"

"You're precious sovereign were sealed away by a mere child. I sealed them away before that! What makes you think that you can defeat the likes of me when your precious gods couldn't even touch me?" Piedmon asked.

"I will defeat you because I must!"

Holding his hands in front of himself, Anubismon took aim of Piedmon and focused on the ancient formulas passed down from the gods themselves. An orb of light formed in the middle of his hands and four beams of light shot out, forming into a square around Piedmon. The Clown Digimon watched with idle curiosity as the light shot up and met high above him, forming the outline of a pyramid around him.

"Pyramid Power!" Anubismon cried.

The pyramid of light flashed brilliantly before becoming solid, encasing Piedmon within. Then it rapidly began to shrink with Piedmon unable to break free. Within a matter of moments Anubismon heard the anguish cry of a Digimon being crushed to death and then the pyramid vanished into nothingness.

"It is done…" The God Digimon said as he lowered himself down to the sandy floor. He was honestly relieved that Piedmon had underestimated him or otherwise he might've not been able to destroy him in one move. "Piedmon's evil is no more…"

"I wouldn't be too sure about that if I were you…" A voice came from behind him.

Anubismon quickly turned around to see that Piedmon was sitting casually atop of the steps of the pyramid as if he were simply enjoying the view. He was grinning wickedly at the god Digimon, waving happily at him.

Too shocked to speak, Anubismon simply watched as Piedmon stood up and dusted himself off. "Well I honestly thought you had me with that last move…" Piedmon said, his tone dripping with fake sincerity. "But unfortunately I couldn't let myself be defeated by a Digimon as weak as you."

Recovering from his shock, Anubismon growled with frustration and anger as he prepared to fight once more. A single thought passed thru his head and that was for any gods listening to aid him in the coming battle.

**End of chapter.**

First off, I don't know if Digimon can reproduce but I felt that Darcmon insulting Piedmon like that was appropriate at the time. One thing to note is that Darcmon _hates_ Piedmon as much or even more so that T.K. hates the powers of Darkness and that's saying something. It was Piedmon who killed her and it was Piedmon who caused her and her allies to suffer while he had his fun. He was the single most powerful source of misery and torment in the Digital World in the times before the DigiDestined and Darcmon still remembers those days.

Also, I thought I should mention that there are mega level Digimon that exist in the Digital World that only Gennai knows they exist. They are Digimon that served the Sovereign during the last war and some of them are still alive. They tend to not mettle in the world's affairs unless it's absolutely necessary like the end of the world and what not. I like to believe that they were responsible for keeping Piedmon and his Dark Masters busy while the DigiDestined first traveled thru the DigiWorld. I mean, if I were Piedmon I would've destroyed the DigiDestined when they first appeared that way they wouldn't've even been a threat. But then again maybe he let them live so that they would be worth his time. What do you guys think?

Well since we got 10 reviews since I posted the last chapter last night, I would like to get 10 again for this one. If we can get 10 reviews or more, I will update the next chapter as soon as I can (I have work most days.) since I have most of the chapters done in advance, I can update regularly as the demand rises. And the only way to tell if there is a demand for new chapters is with reviews so keep them coming and I will post more and more chapters until the story is done. We're actually almost to the half way mark.

Thanks again to all those who reviewed, it really means a lot to me. I'm sure I've already said this but when I came back to this site, I never expected to get such a warm reception from all of you. It must mean that I'm doing something right with my Digimon story. Lol. Thanks again and I hope to hear from you guys soon.

Till next time.

R&R.


	13. Chapter 13: Battle of Gods

**I don't own Digimon.**

**Well I don't remember how many reviews we needed to reach the ten reviews I asked for so I'll just go ahead post the next chapter. I think we were close enough anyways so why not? **

**Now in this chapter we continue Piedmon's battle against Anubismon and his attempt to break into the Temple of Judgment. He's after something and in this battle, a little more of his plan will be revealed. The only question is what is he after?**

**On another note, I have been rereading the Harry Potter books and man, I forgot how much I love to read. I am currently on the second book and I'm about to finish it in a few chapters. I think it was because of the Harry Potter series that I wanted to write and become an author. I am currently writing a story of my own and I hope to finish it soon. **

**Anyways, I don't want to keep on babbling, enjoy.**

**Once A Leader….**

**Chapter 13: Battle of Gods**

Anubismon glared at the Digimon that stood a few yards away from him. That accursed clown had been toying with him from the start and no matter what he did nothing seemed to work against him. The sun was about to set and Anubismon knew that their battle had lasted only a few hours. Was that all that he was worth? A couple of hours of entertainment for a deranged clown?

Angry, Anubismon rose up once more and prepared to fight. Piedmon eyed him with an amused grin, knowing that nothing the god Digimon did would affect him much.

"You've grown weak in this time of peace, Anubismon." Piedmon told him. "You were much more powerful the last time we met…"

"The last time we fought, you were not this strong…" Anubismon said, hating himself for admitting it.

"True…I am more powerful now that I once was. But I'm not even using half of the strength I used last time…" Piedmon said, agreeing with the god Digimon. "If you weren't so weak, I might've actually shown you my real strength."

"You're lying!" Anubismon growled out. He couldn't believe that Piedmon had been holding back _that_ much. It was impossible for a Digimon to become that powerful on their own.

"Am I?" Piedmon challenged, unleashing his true power for the first time since the fight started. "Am I really?"

Anubismon took a step back as he paled at the display of power. The sand around them kicked up in a frenzy as a whirlwind of power rushed around them. Anubismon was almost swept away by the sheer force of Piedmon's aura. It was unheard of! It was impossible! Yet here was living proof that a Digimon could reach such heights. No, Piedmon wasn't a Digimon anymore…he was a monster.

"H-How…?" He managed to ask once Piedmon suppressed his power.

"How did I become so strong?" Piedmon repeated. "It's simple really, I refused to be held back by the limitations of my body. I became strong through hard work and determination alone as well as plenty of juice and pushups."

"If you're this strong then why are you seeking _that_?" Anubismon asked, wanting to know why the clown was hell-bent on unleashing such a terrible force on the world.

"Because I've reach a limit that even I can't surpass in my current form." Piedmon admitted. I reached the pinnacle of power for a mega Digimon and in order to become stronger, I need to evolve. By absorbing its power, I will become more than I am now. I will become a true living God!" He raised his hands dramatically to the sky. "Reality will become a mere play thing for me to use for my amusement. I will be able to rule this world and the real world and any world that I wish! I will be able to rule the cosmos and beyond! Nothing will be beyond my grasp! Nothing!"

"You truly are insane!" Anubismon shouted. He couldn't believe what the deranged clown was planning and at the same time he could. If anyone could do it, Piedmon could and that scared him more than anything else.

Just then two beings dropped down from above. The larger of the two was surrounded by a fiery aura and was adorned in red armor. The second was slimmer that the first with a chilling aura and adorned in white armor.

"Ah, Apollomon, Dianamon, how good of you to join us." Piedmon said.

The two mega Digimon eyed the clown warily, both knowing that it would be no easy task to defeat him. Anubismon watched as the two members of the Olympos XII squared off against Piedmon. The Olympos XII was a group of god Digimon whose power rivaled that of the Royal Knights. During the last war, they were among the last to be defeated and their leader was one of the few Digimon that could hold Piedmon at bay. It took the combined power of the Olympos XII to stalemate against the Dark Masters.

"Anubismon, are you able to keep fighting?" Dianamon asked.

Nodding, Anubismon stepped forward and stood by their side. "I can fight but I'm not sure how much help I'd be."

"The three of us must work together to stop him." Apollomon said, his fiery aura flashing brightly. "I felt his presence all the way from the Solar Temple."

"And I felt it from the Lunar Temple." Dianamon added.

"Where are the rest of the Olympos XII?" Piedmon asked, genuinely curious.

Apollomon glared at the clown before answering. "You destroyed most of them, remember?"

"Ah yes…Jupitermon was particularly troublesome…" Piedmon said as he recalled the battle from long ago. "He put up a good fight…he nearly succeeded in destroying me."

"But you didn't fight fair…" Dianamon said, pointing an accusing finger at him.

"Didn't anyone tell you that all is fair in love and war?" Piedmon asked. "I simply turned him into a keychain…afterwards I destroyed him and absorbed his data…"

"So long as his data remains inside of you, he will never be reborn…" Anubismon said. "Only with your death will of all the defeated souls of the Digimon you've absorbed be reborn."

"Why do you think I absorbed them in the first place?" Piedmon asked them with a malicious grin. "That way they'd never be able to oppose me again. If I could destroy the Sovereign then I would've absorbed them too. Sadly they have too many Digicores to destroy all at once."

"Enough of this, let's finish this once and for all!" Apollomon said, preparing to fight.

"Fair enough. But answer me this first." Piedmon said as he took up his fighting stance. "How many Gods does it take to change a light bulb?"

Dianamon rushed in first, moving at speeds that would be unreadable to normal eyes. But Piedmon was able to easily track her and he blocked her strike with double ended crescent lance blades. Sparks flew from the contact and Piedmon ducked just in time to avoid a jab from Apollomon's fiery fist.

Anubismon fired off a blast of emerald fire at Piedmon but the Dark Master easily deflected it with a Clown Trick attack. Pushing against Dianamon's lance, Piedmon made his swords disappear and he fired off an Ending Snipe from his hands, blasting Dianamon back several yards.

"Sol Blaster!" Apollomon distanced himself from Piedmon in order to fire off a condensed orb of fire from the solar orb on his back.

"Clown Trick!" With a wave of his hand, Piedmon deflected the fiery orb and made it detonate safely against the desert sand a mile away.

"Crescent Harken!" Dianamon spun her lance rapidly in front of Piedmon, using the rapid movement to bewitch the Mega.

"My dear, I'm afraid you're going to have to do better than that if you want to bewitch a Digimon of my caliber." Piedmon told her as he shrugged off the effects of the spell with ease.

"Moon Night Kick!" Dianamon leaped up into the air and brought her heel down on Piedmon's head.

"Now that's more like it!" Piedmon said as he raised both arms in order to block the blow.

The impact created a crater in the sand several yards deep. Piedmon grinned excitedly as he pushed back and dodged another emerald blaze attack from Anubismon. Without skipping a beat, Piedmon threw his four swords at Apollomon and proceeded to trade blows with Dianamon.

"Arrow of Apollo/Artemis!" Both Digimon stood on opposite sides with Piedmon in the center and fired off a barrage of powerful projectiles.

"Masks Square!" With a wave of his hand, Piedmon created a TV like screen in front of him and jumped inside.

The two attacks collided and Piedmon was safely watching the explosion from a hundred feet up in the air. But before the smoke could clear, Anubismon appeared behind him and tried to claw at his head. Piedmon ducked below the swipe and spun around, back handing the god type Digimon. Then before the god could recover, Piedmon raised his leg and brought his heel down on Anubismon's head, sending him spiraling down to the ground below.

"Trump Sword!" Reaching behind him, Piedmon threw his swords down at the falling Digimon, pinning his wings and legs to the sandy ground.

"Sol Blaster!"

"Missed me!" Piedmon said as he easily dodged the incoming attack.

"Crescent Slash!" Dianamon appeared right before Piedmon path and struck with rapid grace.

Piedmon was unable to block the blow and he received a long gash across his chest. It wasn't deep but it was the first sign of damage that he had received. It would do little to hinder his movements but it had been the first time he had been hurt by a Digimon in a long time.

Landing on the sandy desert, Piedmon slowly began to clap, confusing his opponents greatly. "Congratulations. No, really, congrats are in order. You've managed to do something that none have lived to tell the tale have done." Seeing that they were still confused, Piedmon elaborated further. "You've managed to do something that very few have done; injure me. But unfortunately for you, none of them have ever lived to tell the tale because I killed them all."

Piedmon reached behind him, his swords magically reappearing back in their sheaths, and he pulled out two. Then without warning, he rushed forward, slashing with expert precision. Dianamon stepped back, barely bringing up her lance to block Piedmon slash. But as she blocked the first strike, she couldn't block the second and Piedmon raked his blade across her face. Sparks flew and Dianamon cried out in pain, dropping her weapon and gripping her face.

"Dianamon!" Apollomon rushed to her side but Piedmon stood in his way.

"Don't worry about her…" He told the fiery sun god. "You're next…"

Piedmon struck in an upward and downward strike simultaneously and Apollomon barely brought up his arms to block the blades. He pushed back and unleashed a barraged of lightning fast punches at the clown but Piedmon easily blocked them all with his swords.

"What's the matter, Apollomon?" Piedmon called out over the sounds of battle. "Don't you have more to offer me?"

"Don't mock me, clown!" Fire erupted from Apollomon's body and Piedmon jumped back as the flames began to swirl around the sun god.

"Looks like you've got some fire left in you…" Piedmon joked as he put his swords away.

"Fist of The Crimson Beast King!" The fire around Apollomon swarmed over to his right fist, condensing into an orb and then it was unleashed in a single punch. The ball of energy quickly expanded into a fiery wave of energy in the shape of a lion's head.

The attack streaked across the desert sand, turning it into glass in its wake, and Piedmon outstretched a single hand. A split second later, the attack struck Piedmon and he was engulfed in a fiery explosion. The roar of the flames was deafening and Apollomon and Dianamon were forced to jump back to avoid the blast. It took several moments but when the explosion subsided, both megas looked at the cloud of smoke with reserved judgment. Many a time had an attack hit Piedmon and he had survived to laugh at them later.

Taking a moment to see if his partner was okay, Apollomon checked the injury on Dianamon's face and saw that she had a gash over her helmet that went over her right eye. It looked unlikely that she'd be able to recover without help.

"Look…"

Apollomon was brought out of his thoughts as Dianamon nodded toward the smoke. Within a figure could be seen and they knew at once who it was. But what shocked them was the weapon he was wielding. It was a large sword, easily as tall as Piedmon was. It had an intricate design where the blade had three empty spaces between four blades that made up the massive sword. The space between the center blades was jagged like a lightning bolt and the tip of the massive blade was similarly designed.

"It can't be…" Apollomon whispered as he recognized the weapon. There was no doubt in him mind where it had come from and that it had been Piedmon who defeated its previous master.

"My, my, I must say that that last attack almost had me…" Piedmon's voice carried over the howling wind. "You've certainly learned a new trick there…"

Piedmon's grin told them that he had not expected an attack like that but that it had been pointless. He calmly walked over the glassy surface, not bother to wait for it to cool down. The sword that must've weight several tons was held almost lazily in Piedmon's right hand, brandishing it as if he were showing it off, which he was.

"I see that you recognize this blade…" Piedmon said, motioning toward the black sword. "I'll admit that it took me a while to learn how to summon it." He raised it above his head and the sound of thunder could be heard in the distance. "I didn't even know that I could do it at first. But with all the spare time that I had in that void, I had to find new ways to keep myself busy." The sun had set just a few minutes ago and the already darkening sky was accompanied by black storm clouds, each rumbling with thunder and lightning. "Since I absorbed his data after I destroyed him, it makes sense that I could use his abilities. It just took a while for me to access it."

"How dare you wield the Wrath of The Thunder God!" Dianamon all but growled out. It was an unforgivable sin to look at the sword much less wield it. Only those who were about to be punished could see it and only so that they could face their final judgment.

"Oh please…are you really that surprised at what I'll dare to do nowadays?" Piedmon asked in a jovial tone.

"Dianamon…take Anubismon and run…" Apollomon told his partner. He knew that they had no chance of winning now, not if Piedmon could wield the powers of Jupitermon as his own. Piedmon's strength had certainly doubled since their last encounter and it would take a miracle to stop him.

"Don't be a fool, I won't leave you to face him alone." Dianamon responded, taking up a fighting stance.

"Don't you get it? We're no match for him now!" Apollomon shouted, showing a rare case of both fear and anger. "One of us has to warn the DigiDestined of what's going on and we can't do that if we're both destroyed."

"I think it's cute that you think I'll let either of you escape." Piedmon said, cutting Dianamon off. He then pointed at the sky above where the clouds loomed ominously and lightning streaked across. "I've already prepared my next attack and trust me when I say that it'll be a real shocker!"

Then laughing maniacally, Piedmon jumped high into the air before bringing down the black sword. Apollomon did the only thing he could think of and he leapt in front of Dianamon and Anubismon, attempting to shield them with his fiery aura. A single bolt of lightning came down upon them and the land was covered in a brilliant flash of golden light. Only one sound echoed louder than the roaring thunder and that was the sound of an evil clown's delightful yet maniacal laughter.

**End of chapter.**

Piedmon has revealed why none of the other powerful Digimon were reborn with the Digital World's reset. He absorbed their data and so long as he remains alive none of the Royal Knights or any of the other groups of powerful Digimon won't be reborn.

Anyways, if you guys what to know what the blade looks like that Piedmon summoned, look up Jupitermon Wrath mode. With the data inside of him, Piedmon could theoretically use any attack of any Digimon he has ever absorbed and that makes him even more dangerous.

With this new information, what are the DigiDestined chances of actually winning? Do you think that anyone will be able to stop Piedmon now that he's revealed his true power? And will Tai be able to come up with a plan to stop Piedmon now that he's back?

Well since we got 93 reviews so far, I'd like to get ten again for the next update. So if we reach 103 or more before Friday, I will update the next chapter right way. If not, then it'll be on Friday. But if we do get to 103 or more before then, I will still update a new chapter on Friday even if I had just posted one earlier. So if I post chapter 14 on let's say, Thursday, I'll still post chapter 15 on Friday even if we don't reach the necessary reviews. Fridays will always have an update until we finish this story. And at the rate you guys are going, we might just finish it before the year is up, maybe even sooner. Lol.

Till next time.

R&R.


	14. Chapter 14: The War Begins…

**I don't own Digimon. **

**Well guys it's Friday and here's the new chapter. Things have begun to escalate for the DigiDestined and they're faced with beings that they can't possible defeat as they are now. Piedmon's story isn't done and we will see a continuation of if in this chapter as well as the next. But this chapter also focuses on Tai's return.**

**Enjoy.**

**Once A Leader….**

**Chapter 14: The War Begins…**

It was long after sunset that Tai had managed to carry Kari over to the nearest Digiport. Agumon was too tired to Digivolve and Tai was in a similar state. He hadn't realized it before but being in that world had drained him physically as well as mentally. There were several times that he almost fell down while carrying his sister.

"Tai…I'm hungry…" Agumon told him for the umpteenth time that hour. He was carrying Salamon on his back and he was clearly weighed down by fatigue.

"I know pal…me too." Tai reached behind him and grabbed his D3. "When we get home, I'm sure that mom will have had dinner ready."

"I'm so hungry that I could eat a Mammothmon…" Agumon said as he set Salamon down beside him.

Chuckling lightly, Tai turned his attention to the Digiport and opened the portal back to the real world. They arrived back in their dad's office and Tai was surprised that the house was quiet. Opening the door, Tai saw that it was indeed empty. The lights were still on from when Tai had left in a hurry earlier that day. It seemed strange that everything he had been through had only taken less than a day to accomplish.

"Tai?" Turning toward his partner, Tai saw that Agumon had turned back into Koromon. "Can we eat now?"

"Yea, let me just put Kari on the couch…"

Tai placed his sister gently on the couch and then placed Salamon by her legs. Lastly he picked up his partner and took him over to the kitchen and placed him on the counter. He rummaged thru the fridge and found some left over cake that his mom had made. He took the plate and placed it in front of Koromon, knowing that he'd eat the whole thing.

While Koromon ate his fill, Tai went over to this phone and picked it up. As tired as he was, he needed to let the others know that he was back. Dialing a number that he long since memorized, Tai waited as it rung.

"Tai? Is that you?" Sora's voice came from the other line.

"Yea…it's me…"

"Are you okay? You sound so tired! What happened?" She sounded so worried about him that it brought a smile to his face.

"I'm fine…just exhausted. Got Kari back…listen, I want everyone to meet up at Gennai's tomorrow at noon…" Tai told her. He was beginning to fall asleep where he stood and he knew that he wouldn't be able to remain awake for much longer.

"Tai…we can't go to the digital world…at least not yet." Sora's tone had changed and Tai knew that something had happened. "Tai…he's back…"

"Who?" Tai asked. Something in the back of his mind began to cackle maniacally as if it were trying to give him a hint.

"Piedmon…"

Tai was no longer feeling sleepy. His mind was alert and running a million miles a second. A million questions burst into his head. What, when, where, why, and how had Piedmon come back? It was impossible!

"Tai?" Sora's voice had gone back to concerned when Tai had gone silent.

"Sora…can you come over?" This was something that needed to be discussed in person and not over the phone.

"I'll be right over." Sora said, sounding determined. "And Tai, I'm glad your back. You and Kari."

"Thanks…I'll see you soon." Tai waited until he heard the other line hang up before he set down the phone. Looking over at his partner, he watched as Koromon happily ate the final crumbs from the cake. Within moments Koromon licked the plate clean and he was eagerly looking for seconds. "Hang on…I'll see what else is in there."

"What's the matter, Tai? Did something happen?" Koromon asked once he noticed the expression on Tai's face.

"Nothing that can't wait until tomorrow. Here, eat up buddy." Tai said as he placed a bowl of leftover lasagna from the night before.

As Koromon munched away, Tai grabbed a fork and took a few bites for himself. He was hungry as well but with the news that Piedmon was back it made it a little hard to focus on eating. And his mom's cooking wasn't helping either.

/\(-\/-)/\

Piedmon looked over his handiwork. The desert had been scorched and turned into glass for as far as the eye could see. The once proud temple now lay in ruins and no other Digimon seemed to have survived.

"Well that takes care of that." With a wave of his hand the large black blade vanished into thin air. "Now onto the main event!"

Piedmon made his way toward the ruins of the once great temple and created a gust of wind to blast away the rubble from the entrance. All he had to do now was go down the ancient passageway that would take him to the gates that led into the Dark Area. Many evil Digimon were held there and he wondered idly if he'd see some familiar faces down there.

/\(-\/-)/\

Tai sighed as Sora finished telling him how Piedmon had returned. He should've known that T.K. would let his hatred cloud his judgment. But even then it wasn't T.K.'s fault that Piedmon came back. None of them could've ever predicted that he'd return.

"What are we gonna do?" Sora finally asked after a long moment of silence.

Tai looked up and simply stared at his best friend. He honestly couldn't care about the Digital World at the moment. His head was so full from the day's events that he had stopped caring all together. If he tried to come up with a plan, Tai was sure that his head would explode.

So instead of coming up with a plan and making his head hurt even more than it already did, Tai simply stared into Sora's eyes and allowed himself to get lost in them. He was staring so longingly at her that Sora's cheeks began to feel warm and a rosy blush soon appeared.

"Tai…?" She asked once more only this time wondering what was on his mind.

"You're so beautiful…" He finally said. He gave her a weak smile and placed his hand on top of hers. "Have I told you that yet?"

This made Sora blush even more and she felt her ears get hot. "N-No…" Without meaning to she began to stutter which caused Tai to chuckle.

"Well you are…" He pulled her close, bringing his face close to hers. "So beautiful…" He closed the distance between them and placed his lips on top of hers.

It was a simple kiss, one that Tai meant to convey his feelings for her. He wanted to tell her that he didn't want to deal with the pressure of being a leader right now. That he wanted to simply forget about being a DigiDestined and having to save both worlds. He was asking her to help him forget and just be there with him. To hold him and allow him to forget his troubles.

"Oh Tai…" She whispered as they parted briefly.

Then before either of them knew what was going on, they began to kiss once more, this time more passionately. There was a hunger in each other's eye and a need that needed to be satisfied. For Tai it was need to reclaim a sense of normalcy and inner peace. He felt calm when he was next to Sora, she grounded him when things became too complicated.

For Sora it was a need to reaffirm that Tai had indeed come back and come back whole. She had been terrified that he had lost a part of himself in the Dark Ocean. She had worried that he would lose himself and never come back. And seeing him there, having him kiss her like his life depended on it, it helped her because it told her that he had indeed come back to her.

They were still young and their kisses were still inexperienced so they let their instincts take over. They were sitting on the couch, Tai had moved Kari over to her bed and both of their Digimon had been put to sleep as well. Sora pushed against Tai, causing him to lean back on the armrest, and let her hands roam across his chest. She wasn't sure what she was doing but she knew that she liked it.

Tai had always been athletic and as she felt his tone and lean body, she knew that Tai was in great shape. But what caught her off guard was the way Tai's skin seemed to heat up at her lightest touch. The warmth from his body was radiant and she felt completely at ease, finally knowing that Tai had indeed come back to her.

Tai was surprised by Sora's forwardness. He had simply wanted to hold her in his arms but when she pushed him back against the armrest, he knew that she needed a bit more. He felt her hands explore his chest from underneath his shirt and he felt his body respond to her touch. Wherever her fingers traced, a tingling sensation would follow and his skin would heat up as if someone had turned on a furnace.

Not wanting to be left out, Tai moved his hands from her waist to her stomach. She gasped lightly as his hands paused at her sides, silently asking for permission. And to answer her question, Sora took his hand and moved it up to just below her chest. Then she resumed their make out session as she continued to explore the rest of his body. Tai, while curious, explored her stomach first, feeling every muscle and rib. Sora had played sports alongside him for many years until an old soccer injury stopped her from playing full time. In order to keep in shape, Sora switched over to tennis and had been doing it ever since. And Tai could feel that she was using a different set of muscle than the ones she used in soccer. Toned and lean like him, Sora's skin was smooth to the touch and he found that she too was warm to the touch.

Her body responded to his and she unconsciously moaned into his mouth, telling him that she was enjoying his touch. Slowly, his hands made their way up and he could feel Sora tense up slightly. He could tell that she was nervous about where things were headed and he decided to stop things before they went too far. He pulled his hands out from under her shirt and wrapped them around her waist, bringing her in close. Surprised, Sora eyed him with an unasked question.

"As much as I'm enjoying our alone time…would it be alright if we just cuddled for a bit?" He asked her, answering her question at the same time. He knew that she would never admit it but she was nervous about their relationship since they were both so inexperienced. Tai didn't want to mess things up by rushing them and he would be patient and let things move at their own pace. "I'm kind of tired…"

Sora couldn't help but smile warmly at the boy beneath her. Without a word, she lowered herself slightly on top of him and held him close. While she wanted more, she knew that Tai had made the right move. There would be time to explore later when things were more peaceful. Right now it was enough to simply hold him in her arms.

/\(-\/-)/\

Piedmon walked past the dissolving Strikedramon that had been guarding the gates of the Digital Underworld. Those pathetic insects thought they could stop him from reaching his goals and they paid for their insolence.

Pushing open the doors, Piedmon eyed the vast Dark Area that was surprisingly not very dark. As far as the eye could see, a massive forest seemed to engulf the landscape. In the distance, Piedmon could see an ancient castle that he knew belonged to GranDracmon. Closing the doors behind him, Piedmon made his way down a seemingly random direction.

The forest was full of eerie lights and glowing eyes but none of it bothered Piedmon. He knew that the Digimon lurking in the shadows knew who he was and that they wouldn't dare confront him. As he continued down his path, the forest began to thin out and he reached a clearing with a stone slab surrounded by six pillars. Walking toward the stone, Piedmon saw that a single paper seal was placed on top of it.

"So this is how they kept you imprisoned…" Piedmon mused to himself. He made to touch the paper seal when a transparent energy field stopped his advance. "Interesting…"

Pulling out his sword, Piedmon brought the tip of the blade down with as much force as he could, piercing the paper seal all the way through to the stone. The ground shook and the stone slab began to crack and crumble as a white light broke thru the cracks. Within moments, a figure rose up from the light. The Digimon had the appearance of a small child with blond hair. It also had eight white feathered wings as well as two more on its head. It wore white robes that went over his right shoulder, leaving his left bare. It also wore a holy band on its arms and legs. And the Digimon also had purple markings on its body like a tattoo of some sort.

Piedmon watched as the Digimon stumbled forward and fell down on the grassy underbrush. The Digimon looked disoriented and it didn't seem to know what was going on. "Lucemon…" Its ears perked up at the sound of the name. "Yes, that's your name. Do you know who I am?"

"N-No…" The Digimon said in a slightly scared voice.

This caused Piedmon's smile to widen. "Well my dear fellow, allow me to introduce myself. I am Piedmon, leader of the Dark Masters. And I have come to this place to free you from this hell."

"B-But why was I in here?" Lucemon asked. He looked around and saw the evil that lurked around this place. "What did I do to deserve this?"

"You didn't do anything, my friend." Piedmon lied. "You were sealed away by the Digimon Sovereign because they feared your power. They feared that one day you would over throw them and rule the Digital World in their place."

"But why would they fear me?" Lucemon looked down at his hands. He couldn't believe that anyone would want him punished. Wasn't he the good guy?

"Because, my dear child, you were destined to rule the Digital World." Piedmon knelt down beside him and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "It was foretold long ago that you would bring peace between good and bad Digimon alike. That you would bridge the gap that had been created by the Sovereign. For you see, child, you have both light and darkness within you."

Lucemon gasped, his eyes widening at the news. "I do?"

"Oh yes…you have the potential to do great things…terrible things…but also good things." Piedmon expertly wove his tale of deceit by sprinkling in as much truth as he could. "Follow me and I will take you back to the Digital World where you can see the sunlight. I will protect you from those who would seek to harm you."

"You promise?" Lucemon's voice was timid. He stared up into Piedmon's eyes, trying to look for any form of deception but he could find none. He was willing to put his all of his faith him and Piedmon could see it in Lucemon's eyes.

"I promise." Piedmon's smile couldn't have gone wider if he tried.

"Where are we going now?" Lucemon asked as Piedmon helped him up.

"We're going to free a few more of my friends and then we'll go and set the Sovereign free." Piedmon told him. "We're going to start a war that will change the fate of this world and then you will bring ever lasting peace to it."

Piedmon then moved forward and hid his devilish grin from Lucemon's sight. Everything was going according to plan and soon he would have all the pieces into place. The only question now was who to release next. Decisions…decisions…

**End of chapter.**

Well I'm pretty sure that some of you will be able to guess that Piedmon is going to release the Demon Lords from the Dark Area. With Daemon already out, will the others join Piedmon or betray him?

Now that Tai's back, it's up to him come up with a plan. The last time they faced off, Tai and WarGreymon were no match. Will it be the same thing in round two now that they're both older and stronger? Will Tai be able to help Agumon Warp Digivolve again? Also Kari is back but will she be okay? Find out in the next episode of Digimon! lol.

Till next time guys.

R&R.


	15. Chapter 15: The Demon Lords

**I don't own Digimon. **

**Hello and welcome to the next installment of Digimon! It's Friday and it's time to post the next chapter. I'm pretty sure that most of you kind of know where I'm going with story wise with Piedmon and the Dark Area. But the question is do you really know? Do you really? Spoiler, you don't that's why you're reading this story. Lol. **

**Anyways, I'm actually looking forward to the next few chapters because they were really fun to write. The future is looking grim but it's usually darkest before a glimmer of hope starts to shine. Will the DigiDestined manage to defeat Piedmon? And what exactly is he planning? The suspense is killing me! No, not really since I already know what's going to happen next. Lol. I have like the next 15 chapters already done. **

**Anyways, enough of me rambling. **

**Enjoy. **

**Once A Leader….**

**Chapter 15: The Demon Lords**

Tai woke up once more to find himself lying on his sofa. Only this time he had someone lying on top of him. Sora was sleeping peacefully in his arms and she had her head nestled in his chest. This was the second time that they'd woken up together and Tai was wondering if his mom was watching them sleep like last time.

"Did you have a good time?" Speak of the devil.

Tai looked up and saw that his mom was sitting on the counter, drinking her morning cup of coffee. She seemed amused with the whole situation and Tai vaguely wondered what his mom would do or say if they had done something not so innocent.

"Morning mom…" Tai said. He was careful not to be too loud so as to not wake Sora up. She had confessed to him before she fell asleep that all she had done was worry about him and Kari while he was gone.

"Is this going to be a regular thing?" His mom asked, pointing her finger at them and moving it in a circle. "Because if it is, I think it's time that we had the talk."

"Mom, do you even know what the talk is?" Tai asked, raising his right eyebrow in question.

"Of course, silly!" His mom said with a playful smile. "The talk is…"

"No, that's okay!" Tai quickly interrupted, cutting her off before she could scar him mentally. "Is Kari awake?"

"Hmm? I don't think so…" She walked over to their bedroom and quietly opened the door. "No, she's still sleeping."

"That's good…" Tai said with a sigh. "She had a rough day yesterday."

"What happened?" His mom walked to the counter and leaned back as she stared at her son.

"It's a long story but she was trapped in the DigiWorld until I was able to rescue her." Tai told her. He knew that it would do no good to lie and since Kari was safe now, she might take it a little better.

"Is that where you two were all day yesterday?" His mom's tone had changed and she was giving him her stern mom look.

"Yes."

"And you didn't think once to let us know that your sister was in trouble?" She was no longer leaning against the counter and Tai was reminded that he had a sleeping Sora in his arms and that he couldn't escape his mom's wrath.

"Um…I didn't want to worry you?" He said lamely though it sounded more of a question than a statement.

She kept her stern gaze locked on him for several more moments before sighing and shaking her head. "What am I going to do with you kids?" She looked at him with an expression that told Tai she was torn on what to do. "I know that what you kids do in that world is important and that no one can do what you do. But sometimes I want someone else to do your job, let some other mother have to worry about her babies in a dangerous world."

"Do you mean that?" Tai couldn't help but ask. He wasn't sure how to respond and he wanted to know if his mom could really be that selfish, not that he blamed her.

His mom shook her head and sighed again. "No…I don't think I could live with myself if I knowingly let another mom go through what I went through four years ago. I trust you two to make smart choices and I know that you'll always look after your baby sister."

"Of course, mom." Tai said with a nod.

"What worries me more is the fact that I might be a grandmother before I even turn 40!" She suddenly said, changing the subject without warning. She placed her hands on her cheeks and giggled with glee. "At the rate you two are going, we might be hearing wedding bells within the month!"

"MOM!"

/\(-\/-)/\

"Piedmon…why am I not surprised…"

Piedmon had just freed the last of the Demon Lords and Beelzemon glared at the Dark Master with open hostility. "Beelzemon! My good fellow!" Piedmon opened his arms wide, inviting the leather clad Digimon into a hug.

"What do you want, clown?" Beelzemon asked, ignoring the hug all together.

"What? No hug? You're no fun." Piedmon pouted.

"I don't have time for your crap, Piedmon!" Beelzemon growled as he pulled out his gun and held it an inch away from Piedmon's face.

"Ah…looks like someone got up on the wrong side of the bed." Piedmon didn't even bat an eye as he stared down the double barreled gun. Beelzemon growled more and pressed it against Piedmon's temple but he didn't fire, Beelzemon wasn't that stupid. "Are you still upset over the last time we met?"

"You turned me into a Fcking key chain!" Beelzemon shouted, pressing harder against Piedmon's skull. "You then handed me over to the Royal Knights as a fcking present!"

"Didn't Omnimon wear you around his belt?" Piedmon asked innocently. "He promised…"

"That's it! You're fcking dead!" Beelzemon squeezed the trigger and fired off a single shot point blank.

But Piedmon vanished in an after image and when Beelzemon turned around, Piedmon pressed the tip of his blade against his throat.

"Now that I have your attention," Piedmon began, his smile ever present. "I want you to return to the Digital World and destroy one of the Destiny Stones."

"And why should I?" Beelzemon asked.

"You mean besides the fact that I could end your life here and now?" Piedmon mused. "Well how about unleashing a power that could bring untold destruction to the Digital World?"

"That can't be it…knowing you, there's more to it." Beelzemon said.

Piedmon grinned and removed his sword from Beelzemon's throat. "You're right…destroying the Destiny Stones will have another effect on the Digital world. You see there is a new barrier around our world that prevents Digimon from going into the Real World. It's much stronger than the one the Sovereign had in place before. In order to weaken it, we must destroy the stones. Only then will we be free to take the real world over."

"You're still on that?" Beelzemon scoffed. "You never change, do you?"

"Oh I wouldn't say that…" Piedmon flashed him a playful grin. "I've learned a few new tricks in my absence."

"I'll bet…" Beelzemon sighed before putting his gun back in its holster. "Why do you need me to do it? Can you at least tell me that?"

"I guess that's reasonable…" Piedmon nodded and stepped aside and motioned toward the edge of the clearing where a small winged child wearing white robes partially hid behind a tree.

Beelzemon's eyes widened with shock and he stared opened mouthed as he looked between Piedmon and the child. "You! You can't be serious!?"

"Oh I'm dead serious." Piedmon told him. "You get it now? You're nothing more than a pawn to me. Do your job and maybe you won't be killed by me."

"So it's come to this then…either way you slice it, I'm gonna end up dead." Beelzemon glared at the clown beside him. He had never hated another Digimon more than Piedmon and it was even more frustrating because he wasn't strong enough to oppose him.

"Yes but if you do as I say, you'll at least be able to go out with one last bang!" Piedmon said cheerfully.

"When you put it that way how can I refuse?" Beelzemon said as he turned to look back at the child. "Will I be able to do it my way?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way, my good fellow!"

"Alright then there's a few Digimon I'm gonna need before I go back to the Digital World." Beelzemon said as he turned to leave. "It's time to round up the old crew."

/\(-\/-)/\

Tai led the DigiDestined down the stairs that led to Gennai's home. After his mom's squeal of delight, Sora had woken up and needless to say things got more awkward from there. Both he and Sora kept blushing every time they glanced at one another but it didn't stop them from walking hand in hand.

Kari had woken up not long after that and somehow she had no memory of ever being in the Dark Ocean. Gatomon, having Digivolved back into her champion form, did remember and she told Tai that someone had protected them from Dragomon. Gatomon couldn't be sure who it was but the being of light told her that Kari wouldn't remember to spare her from any nightmares. Needless to say, Tai was even more grateful toward the golden light that had helped him and Agumon.

Kari was walking beside Yolei, who had taken Kari into her arms and cried up a storm from worry. It had taken a while before Yolei had calmed down and then Tai explained the situation to her. With Kari not remembering what happened, Ken thought it best that she wasn't told and Tai agreed. Yolei agreed as well but nevertheless she kept her eye on Kari, fearing that she might disappear again.

Cody and Ken were walking slightly behind her, filling Kari in on what had happened while she was gone. The return of Piedmon had shocked her but she had faith that they'd be able to stop him. When Ken asked what gave her such confidence Kari merely shrugged in a manner that was not like her. This didn't go unnoticed by Cody, Yolei, or their Digimon but they didn't comment on it yet.

Joe walked a few feet behind them with Mimi and Izzy slightly behind him. Tai wasn't sure how Joe was taking the news about Izzy and Mimi but he seemed fine, perhaps he had moved on. What surprised Tai the most was that Matt and T.K. were bringing up the rear. Tai was sure that Matt would've kept his distance now that Piedmon had returned but he figured that if T.K. was going to fight that he would too.

When they reached the front yard, Tai was surprised to see an angelic looking Digimon wearing gold armor and red turban. She was sitting against the entrance of Gennai's home and she had bandages wrapped around most of her body. She had clearly been in a terrible fight.

Tai walked over to the wooden platform and observed the Angel Digimon. She was sleeping and it seemed like she been thru hell and back again.

"What do you think happened to her, Tai?" Sora asked as she leaned forward to inspect her.

"I'm not sure but whatever it was, it wasn't pretty." Tai commented. He had a feeling he knew who did it but he didn't want to jump to conclusions.

"Darcmon, there, fought against Piedmon…"

They all turned toward the door and saw a tired looking Gennai greeting them with a small wave.

"Gennai, are you alright?" Izzy asked.

"I'm fine…just didn't get much sleep last night." Gennai said as he waved them in. "Come, we have much to discuss."

When they were all settled down in Gennai's living room, Tai noticed that there were two Digimon lying on bed mats in the other room. Gennai noticed where Tai was staring at and sighed before closing the door.

"That's part of what we need to discuss." Gennai said as if reading Tai's mind. "A lot has happened in the last 24 hours, some of it you know but most is unknown to you."

Gennai looked them over and smiled kindly as he stared at Kari. "I'm glad you're back safe and sound, Kari. You would surely be missed by all if we lost you."

"Thanks." Kari said with a blush.

"Now, as you all know, Piedmon has returned. To you younger DigiDestined, you might not understand the full ramifications of this yet but unfortunately you will. After he defeated BlackWarGreymon, Piedmon was joined by a Digimon known as Daemon. Daemon is an incredibly powerful mega Digimon and he's one of the Seven Demon Lords."

"Seven?" Matt asked, interrupting Gennai.

"Yes, seven. Each one is a mega and each is more powerful than the next."

"Wow…this just keeps getting better and better." Matt scoffed.

"Well it's about to get even better." Gennai told him. The Digital being then motioned toward two Digimon that were behind the closed door. "A few hours before sunset yesterday, Piedmon traveled to the Continent of WWW and attacked the Temple of Judgment. There, he defeated Darcmon and the Digimon that ruled over the temple, Anubismon. Unfortunately Anubismon did not survive the attack."

"And those two?" Yolei asked, wondering who they were.

"They are the rookie forms of two powerful God type Digimon." Gennai explained. "Apollomon and Dianamon are members of the Olympos XII, a group of mega level god type Digimon that were as powerful as the Royal Knights. They fought alongside the Sovereign many years ago when Piedmon first started his war."

"And let me guess, they were defeated just as easily." Matt said.

The door opened and the Digimon known as Darcmon entered the room and aimed her sword at Matt's head. "Don't you dare mock the gods in my presence, child!"

"Darcmon, calm down!" Gennai barked, showing a rare case of anger.

Darcmon glared at Gennai before withdrawing her blade. She did not, however, leave the room as she continued to glare at the DigiDestined. "Apollomon and Dianamon are all that remain of the Olympus XII and they came to the defense of the temple while you hid back in the real world like cowards."

"Now wait just a minute!" Tai said as he stood up but Gennai beat him too it.

"Darcmon, enough! It's not as simple as that and you know it!" He did not seem happy and it looked like this wasn't the first time it had been brought up. "I told you that the DigiDestined are in no condition to fight right now. Without their crests, they're powerless to stop Piedmon."

"Hmpf." Darcmon scoffed as she crossed her arms over her chest. "If they can't fight then why are they here? They might as well keep hiding back in the real world until Piedmon finds a way to open the gate."

"For your information, lady, we can fight Piedmon!" Tai said, having had enough of her tone. But his outburst surprised not just Darcmon but the DigiDestined and Gennai as well.

"We…we can?" Sora asked him.

"You bet we can." Tai said, flashing her a confident grin.

But before he could elaborate further, an alarm went off and Gennai turned toward the screen on his desk. He walked into his office and turned on his monitor. It took only a moment but when he came back, he waved toward the wall behind the couch and a screen appeared.

"This is why Piedmon attacked the Temple of Judgment. He went there to unleash the rest of the Demon Lords…"

The image on the screen was that of a tall humanoid Digimon that looked like a demonic biker. He had spikey blond hair and wore a purple mask that had three eye holes for his three eyes. He was holding two double barrel sawed-off shotguns that fired as if it were a handgun. He appeared to be in a Digimon city and it was burning in the background. A Digitamamon wearing a chef's hat stood in front of a restaurant and he was glaring at the dual wielding gun Digimon.

"Oh no, that's Digitamamon!" Mimi and Kari cried out at the same time.

"What's he doing?" Yolei asked.

But it became clear what the egg-like Digimon was up to when he charged forward and attacked the evil Digimon. Without even blinking, the gun wielding Digimon took aim and fired off a single shot. The bullet went through Digitamamon's opening and out the back of his eggshell. With a cry of despair, the DigiDestined watched as the evil Digimon laughed at the destruction he caused.

"That's it, we got to stop him!" Tai said as he made to leave.

"Wait, Tai!" Gennai said, blocking the door. "You don't know what you're rushing into. That's Beelzemon, one of the Seven Demon Lords and he's one of the strongest!"

"I don't care! I'm not gonna just sit here and watch as he destroys innocent Digimon!" Tai said as he pointed back at the screen at the laughing Beelzemon. "I already watched enough friends die, how many more will it take before you let me through?"

The words hit Gennai like a blow to the face. He stepped aside and let Tai pass, his head hanging in shame. "Go…but be careful…"

"We will." Tai said, regretting what he had said.

Despite not knowing if they could win, the other DigiDestined followed Tai out the door. They all followed, most having faith in their leader while Matt simply went to protect his brother. He didn't trust that Tai had an actual plan but if T.K. was going then so was he.

Gennai looked back at the screen and sighed. He suddenly felt like an old man again, the weight of his long years finally pressing down upon his shoulders. But despite his weariness, Gennai knew that he had to continue on. After all, he had a new recruit to train…

"You can come out now…" He said to the being standing behind the door where the two resting Digimon were.

**End of chapter. **

Well guys there you have it. Beelzemon is the first of the Demon Lords and he's easily the third strongest, behind Daemon and Lucemon. Will the DigiDestined be able to stop him? Does Tai actually have a plan?

The next few chapters are easily some of my favorites to write because of the fight scenes and I think that you will all be surprised as to what happens. Someone may or may not die in the next chapter.

Till next time.

R&R.


	16. Chapter 16: The Digivice's Light

**I don't own Digimon. **

**In this chapter, the DigiDestined will face off against one of the Demon Lords. But Beelzemon isn't alone as he brought his old 'Crew' with him. Can any of you guess who they are? I'm pretty sure that you'll be surprised. **

**Anyways, you guys reached ten reviews on the last chapter and as promised here's the new chapter update early. Get ten on this one and I'll post the next chapter early as well.**

**Enjoy. **

**Once A Leader….**

**Chapter 16: The Digivice's Light**

The DigiDestined appeared outside of the burning Digimon city and gasped at what they saw. Most of the city lay in ruins while half of it still burned. The other half was burnt to a crisp or completely demolished. A large column of smoke traveled high into the sky, signaling to all that danger was nearby.

"So what's your big plan, Tai?" Matt asked before they could rush on ahead.

It was then that Tai remembered that he hadn't told anyone his plan. "I have an idea that might just work." He began but was cut off by Matt.

"You mean you don't know if it'll even work?" Matt asked in disbelief. "Why the hell did you rush off halfcocked if you don't even know for sure that it'll work!?"

"Will you relax? I'm 90 percent sure that it will work because it has before!" Tai shot back.

"What do you mean?" Izzy asked. He had been with the group since the beginning and he had never seen a Digimon Digivolve without the help of a Digivice or a Crest.

"Mimi, Joe, do you remember during our first adventure how you told me that Leomon had somehow Digivolved to the mega level?" Tai asked them.

At once realization hit Joe. "You plan to use the light from our Digivices!"

"Leomon did say that it was thanks to the light from our Digivices that he was able to Digivolve…" Mimi added. She stared down at the Digivice in her hand. "But do you really think it could work on our Digimon?"

"I'm sure that it'll work." Tai said without a trace of doubt in his mind. "When I got Greymon to Digivolve into MetalGreymon, I somehow got Meramon to Digivolve too. I know that we can use our Digivices to get our Digimon to go into the next level because it's been done before."

"Well I'm with you, Tai." Kari said, speaking up for the first time since they arrived. She had a look of complete confidence in her brother, which was a bit odd. Everyone stared at her for moment before she asked. "What?"

"Nothing…" Sora spoke first, breaking the awkward silence first. "I'm with you, too, Tai."

"Well you can count on me." Izzy said. "I'm curious to see if we can accomplish what you've proposed."

"I'm coming too because I've see it work before with my own eyes." Joe added.

"Me too!" Mimi agreed.

Slowly everyone agreed until only Matt and T.K. were left. The two brother look at one another before reluctantly agreeing to go. Together they entered the ruins of the city and Tai ordered them to search for survivors while he went on ahead with Agumon and Veemon. There was a lot smoke but as he reached the center of the city, Tai could clearly see the Digimon responsible for all of the destruction.

"So you've finally arrived?" Beelzemon said as he turned to face the leader of the DigiDestined. "Took you long enough."

"You were waiting for me?" Tai asked in disbelief. Warning bells shot off in his head and it hit him that they might've just walked into a trap.

"Oh yea…why else would I bother with destroying this piece of shit of a city?" Beelzemon said as he spat onto the floor. "I got better things to do now that I'm a free Mon."

"You mean you attacked this place just to get our attention?" Tai asked, clenching his fists in anger.

"It worked, didn't it?" Beelzemon asked, flashing him a toothy grin.

"You bastard!" Tai was beyond pissed now. "You killed innocent Digimon just to get my attention? Well guess what asshole? You got it!"

Tai pulled out his Digivice and aimed it at the two Digimon that stood in front of him. With a press of a bottom, brilliant light shined over the rookie Digimon and Tai immediately felt a drain on his physical and emotional energy. But he didn't let that stop him, he kept going until he felt confident that he'd given them both enough energy to Digivolve.

**Agumon Warp Digivolve to…WarGreymon!**

**Veemon Warp Digivolve to…UlforceVeedramon! **

Tai watched in amazement as not one but two mega level Digimon stood in front of him. WarGreymon was a welcomed sight as he stood in his familiar gold armor. But the Digimon at his side was new to Tai all together. It stood at the same height as WarGreymon with blue armor and two blue wings with a light pink shade in the interior of his wings. He had a golden V on his chest that stuck out in front of his chest plate and he wore two V-Bracers on his arms. The mega level Digimon looked himself over, just as surprised as Tai was.

Beelzemon took a step back as he stared at the blue Digimon before him. "It can't be…" He said, fear clear in his voice. "You're supposed to be dead!"

"Who are you talking to?" Tai asked, confused all of sudden by Beelzemon's change in demeanor.

"You're supposed to be dead!" Beelzemon shouted again, ignoring Tai all together. "UlforceVeedramon! You should've died alongside the other Royal Knights!"

"Royal Knights?" UlforceVeedramon repeated. "Is that supposed to mean something to me?"

"You don't remember? No, you're not the same one as before…he had blue eyes…yours are pink." Beelzemon said as he observed the Digimon before him.

As Tai watched on, he felt a sudden wave of fatigue hit him and he fell down do one knee. He began to breathe heavily and his body was covered in sweat. It felt as if he had just run a marathon up a mountain. His whole body ached and as he tried to focus on the conversation that was going on between Beelzemon and UlforceVeedramon, Tai found that his vision had begun to blur and that his ears had stopped working.

"Tai, are you okay?" WarGreymon asked, noticing that his partner had fallen one knee. "Tai?"

Tai couldn't hear WarGreymon calling him, in fact, he couldn't hear anything at all. His own thoughts even sounded muffled and distant. Then without warning, Tai fell forward and passed out.

"Tai!" WarGreymon rushed to his partner's side and picked him up off the ground. Tai was still breathing but it was clear that he was having trouble.

"What happened to him?" UlforceVeedramon asked as he rushed over. "Is he gonna be alright?"

"I don't know…" WarGreymon told him. "But we can't fight while Tai's like this."

"What should we do?" UlforceVeedramon asked as he glanced over at Beelzemon who seemed just as confused as they were.

"Is that kid dead or what?" Beelzemon called out to them but they ignored him.

"Listen, take Tai to Sora, she can look after him. I'll handle Beelzemon." WarGreymon instructed him.

"Are you sure?" UlforceVeedramon asked as he took Tai from him.

"Yea…you might be a mega but you're not as experienced as I am." WarGreymon explained. "This guy means business and its best if I handle him. Find the others and let them know what's going on. Then hurry back."

"Right!" UlforceVeedramon rushed off at speeds that WarGreymon had difficulty following but apparently it wasn't a surprise for Beelzemon.

"He always was fast on his feet." Beelzemon muttered as he watched the blue knight Digimon speed off. "Now that he's gone, how about we get this little shindig started?"

"You read my mind." WarGreymon said as he prepared to fight.

/\(-\/-)/\

Matt cursed his luck for the hundredth time that day. They had split up into groups in order to look for survivors but what they found wasn't someone in need of help. The Digimon was as tall as WarGreymon but with a much slimmer build. He wore red and black plated armor that looked like leather. He had silver hair and green eyes with a sharp toothy grin that gave Matt a bad vibe. He also had two long thin black wings and what looked like a red cannon on his back. But what stood out the most was that his legs from the knee down were magnum revolvers complete with six barrel.

"So ya'll the DigiDestined that Beelzemon talked about, eh?" the Digimon spoken with a western accent that gave Matt the impression that the Digimon was from the Wild West. "Ya'll don't look so tough."

Matt looked over at the members of his group and saw that they were scared as well. Both T.K. and Cody were scared while Joe and Ken look ready to fight in need be, which surprised Matt because Joe wasn't known for his bravery.

"What do we do, Matt?" Ken asked. He deferred the leadership to Matt because he had seniority over them.

"We don't have a choice now. We gotta see if Tai's plan will actually work." Matt said as he pulled out his Digivice. He looked at his partner and asked. "Are you ready?"

"Just say the word!" Gabumon said as he prepared to Digivolve.

Matt, Joe, Ken, T.K., and Cody pressed the button on their Digivice and a brilliant white light engulfed their partners.

**Gabumon Warp Digivolve to…MetalGarurumon!**

**Gomamon Digivolve to…Ikkakumon!**

**Ikkakumon Digivolve to…Zudomon!**

**Wormmon Digivolve to…Stingmon!**

**Stingmon Digivolve to…JewelBeemon!**

**Patamon Digivolve to…Angemon!**

**Angemon Digivolve to…MagnaAngemon!**

**Armadillomon Digivolve to…Ankylomon!**

Matt couldn't believe his eyes as he looked on as MetalGarurumon emerged from the radiant light. But just as surprised as he was to see his partner become a mega, he was just as surprised at the sudden fatigue that he felt. And from the looks of it, he wasn't the only one. Both Joe and T.K. had felt it but Cody and Ken looked fine.

"Are you guys okay?" Ken asked as he made to help Matt up, who had fallen to one knee.

"Yea…just…took…a lot…out of…me…" Matt panted. He felt drained and he figured it was from giving his energy to MetalGarurumon. He was surprised and a little annoyed that Tai had been right again but he didn't take into account the sudden drain of energy.

"Why aren't you affected, Cody?" T.K. asked as the younger DigiDestined helped him up.

"I don't know…maybe it's cause I Digivolved Ankylomon normally…" Cody said with a shrug.

"He's never Digivolved past the champion form, has he?" Ken asked as he helped Joe up.

"Nope…but speaking of ultimate, look at yours." Cody said as he pointed at the green Digimon standing beside MetalGarurumon.

JewelBeemon was about as tall as Stingmon was with vibrant green skin and red mixed in throughout his body. Also he had greenish yellow jewels on his arms and legs and chest. He held a golden staff with a crimson spear head.

"So this is Wormmon's ultimate form…" Ken said, staring at the now shiny Digimon.

"Wow…he looks awesome…" T.K. said in admiration.

"Now ain't that sometin'! ya'll have Digivolved and one of ya's a mega!" the Digimon said with delight. "I reckon this might just be fun after all!"

"Who are you?" MetalGarurumon asked as he stared the Digimon down.

"Now ain't that rude o' me?" The gun slinging Digimon said with an embarrassed laugh. "I dun forgot to introduce meself. My name's MagnaKidmon! It's a pleasure to get to destroy ya'll."

"You're MagnaKidmon?" Zudomon asked, recognizing the name. "You're supposed to be one of the three Musketeers!"

"That's right!" MagnaKidmon said with a grin. "My associates and I were just in the neighborhood and we decided to have a little fun while we waited for ya'll to come out of hidin'"

"You destroyed this city and killed innocent Digimon just to bring us out of hiding?" T.K. repeated. He glared at the Digimon with so much hatred that Cody actually took a step back.

"That's right!" MagnaKidmon said, obviously pleased with himself. "And it worked like a charm, that it did!"

"You Bastard!" T.K. cursed. He pointed his finger at the mega and ordered his Digimon to attack. "Make him pay, MagnaAngemon!"

MagnaAngemon extended his Excalibur sword from his arm and charged at the gun slinging Digimon. But he wasn't the only one as Zudomon, JewelBeemon, and MetalGarurumon also charged. Only Ankylomon stayed behind in order to protect the DigiDestined.

/\(-\/-)/\

Sora, Yolei, Kari and their Digimon stood in the western part of the city and watched as a massive Digimon made out of guns tore his way through what used to be an Inn. The machine type Digimon had been lying in wait for them to walk by and he sprung as soon as he saw them.

The Digimon was massive, clearly over three stories tall. As it climbed out of the building, the DigiDestined saw that it had dug a hole in the ground in order to hide its massive body. It had multiple guns all over its body and not just any guns but revolvers. At the end of its arms there was a massive revolver with six shots on each. Its wings were also made out of revolvers, as ridiculous as that seemed. Even the tip of its wings had revolvers.

"What the hell is that?" Yolei screamed as she tried not to get hit by the falling debris.

"That's Gundramon!" Biyomon said once they got clear of the falling debris. "He's a mega level Digimon and he's part of a group known as the three Musketeers!"

"Gundramon, really?" Kari found herself asking in a manner that was totally unlike her. It almost seemed like…

"Kari, are you okay?" Sora asked as she eyed the younger girl.

"I'm fine, why do you ask?" Kari asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Never mind, let's just beat this thing!" Sora said as she pulled out her Digivice. "Are you ready, Bi?"

"You bet, Sora!" Biyomon said eagerly.

Sora pressed the button on her Digivice and watched as her Digimon was engulfed in a brilliant light.

**Biyomon Digivolve to…Birdramon!**

**Birdramon Digivolve to…Garudamon!**

Sora felt a sudden drain on her energy and she nearly fell back if it weren't for Kari and Yolei holding her steady.

"Whoa…didn't know what was going to happen…" Sora said as she placed a hand on her forehead. She felt drained, almost as if her energy had fueled the Digivolution. She guessed that it made sense, in a way. Looking over at her partner, Garudamon stood just as tall Gundramon but Sora knew that it wouldn't be enough, they would need more to defeat that Digimon. "I'm fine. You two should make your Digimon Digivolve too."

"Right." Yolei said as she turned toward Hawkmon.

"Hey Yolei, let's make our Digimon DNA Digivolve." Kari suggested. While Kari didn't remember what had happened in the Dark Ocean, they did tell her that their Digimon had fused together and became Silphymon. Kari was clearly eager to see the fused Digimon.

"Alright, let's do it!" Yolei agreed.

**Hawkmon Digivolve to…Aquilamon! **

**Aquilamon…Gatomon…DNA Digivolve to…Silphymon!**

After a burst of light, Silphymon appeared and Kari was beyond wowed as she stared at the fused Digimon. It had been the first time that she had seen Silphymon and it didn't disappoint.

"Alright, Silphymon! Let's kick his ass!" Kari shouted as she pumped her fist in a manner that definitely was not like her usual self.

Sora and Yolei just watched on as the battle was about to commence, a battle where the enemy had a distinct advantage. Sora just hoped that the others were having better luck than they were.

/\(-\/-)/\

Izzy and Mimi watched as a tall, voluptuous, and busty female Digimon walked out of what remained of Digimon Saloon. She had a bottle of sake in her hand and another on her lips, chugging the contents of the bottle.

"Ah…that was refreshing…" Came her smooth silky voice as she finished the bottle. She tossed it aside and looked toward Izzy, licking her lips seductively as she did. "Mmm…what do we have here?"

Mimi glared at the female Digimon and stood protectively in front of her boyfriend. The Digimon was taller than she was by almost double her height, easily standing as tall as WarGreymon. She wore skin tight black leather pants with matching high heels. Around her waist the straps to her guns holsters loosely hung almost like belts. She wore a black leather bra that barely kept her busty breasts in the cups, leaving the bottom part of her boobs exposed, something that both Mimi and Izzy took notice of.

Around her shoulders, she wore a leather jacket that seemed to cover her arms and back but left her chest and abdomen exposed, much to Mimi's dismay. Around her neck she had a long black scarf that felt in step behind her. She also had long blond hair that cascaded down her back all the way down to her backside. She wore purple lipstick on her lips and her eyes were a vibrant shade of violet. She wore a mask similar to Beelzemon and she also had three eyes.

"You there, boy, what's your name?" The female Digimon asked before taking a swig from the second bottle.

But Mimi would have none of it. "Don't you think it's rude to ask other people's name without introducing yourself first?"

"What are you, his girlfriend or something?" The female Digimon asked, clearly annoyed with Mimi's outburst.

"As a matter of fact, I am!" Mimi glared back. Sparks flew between the two women and Izzy took an instinctive step back lest he be caught in the middle. War had been declared and the message was clear 'back off, bitch, he's mine!'

"Hmpf, like you could ever be his girlfriend…" the Digimon scoffed as if it were absurd. "Look at you, you're so plain!"

"What?" Mimi asked, clearly taking offense with the female Digimon's dismissal.

"I mean, what could he do with those mosquito bites you call breasts when he can have these…" And to emphasis her point, the Digimon pressed her breasts together, teasing Izzy with the view.

A red embarrassed blush crept over Mimi's face as she moved to cover her chest. It was clear whose chest was bigger and the strange seductive Digimon's were clearly bigger.

"That's enough, BeelStarrmon!" Tentomon said as he took a step forward. "You won't take Izzy, not while I'm still standing."

"Yea, you can't have him or Mimi!" Palmon said as she stood in front of Mimi.

"What makes you think I'm into girls?" BeelStarrmon asked in mock offense. "Is it the way I dress? Because it's meant to attract boys."

"I have had enough of you!" Mimi all but shouted. With on hand covering her chest, Mimi aimed her Digivice at Palmon and pressed the button on her Digivice. "Teach that slut a lesson, Palmon!"

Before Izzy could do the same a bright light engulf Palmon and when it was over, Lillymon stood before them and she was ready for a fight. Mimi felt a slight drain on her energy but she shrugged it off, she was way too pissed off to let some fatigue get to her while her man was in danger.

"Well let's see if you have what it takes to protect him, girlie…" BeelStarrmon said as she tossed her sake bottle over to Izzy, who clumsily caught it for some reason. "Hold it for me, sweet cheeks, and we'll share a drink after I defeat this child." And when Izzy's cheeks became red, she added. "Maybe after I'll even show you what a _real_ woman looks like…"

This threw Mimi over the edge and Lillymon attacked, feeding off of the energy that her partner provided. It looked like it was going to be a bloody battle and Izzy simply stood by and watched as Digital Cat fight began.

**End of chapter.**

I have to be honest, when I first saw BeelStarrmon, I knew that it had to be Mimi to face off against her. I don't know why but I just knew. Their fight will probably be the best one out of all of them.

Also, I'm pretty sure that most of you forgot that Agumon and Tai had talked about the Digivice's light in one of the earlier chapters. I purposely mentioned it there as a foreshadowing to this chapter. Since Leomon was able to Warp Digivolve to SaberLeomon by using the Digivice's light, I figured that it could be used again by the DigiDestined to make their partners evolve. It obviously uses energy to work and I added that part in to make it more realistic. Making their partners evolve without their crests will drain them and if they go too far it can even kill them. Tai almost went too far and he passed out.

Also, I mention earlier that Tai wouldn't be able to make Veemon Digivolve with Davis's Digivice and I meant it. But I never said that he wouldn't use his own to make Veemon Digivolve, did I? lol. But anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I can't wait to read your thoughts on it.

Till next time.

R&R.


	17. Chapter 17: DD vs The Musketeers

**I don't own Digimon.**

**well guys as promised, you reached 10 reviews and here's the new chapter on Thursday right before Friday which means that there will be another chapter posted tomorrow when I get off work. **

**Anyways, I'm going to keep this short and tell you that I really appreciate all of the support I've gotten. It really means a lot. Thanks again and enjoy! **

**Once A Leader…**

**Chapter 17: DigiDestined vs. The Musketeers**

WarGreymon and Beelzemon were at a stalemate of sorts. Beelzemon couldn't penetrate WarGreymon's Brave Shield while WarGreymon could hardly get in close to deliver a critical blow. Neither Digimon was willing to give the other the advantage. Yet both knew that the longer they stalled that the higher the chance that their allies could come back them up. The only question that remained was whose allies would come first?

/\(-\/-)/\

MetalGarurumon leapt back in order to dodge a barrage of bullets that were heading his way. This MagnaKidmon was one fast Digimon as he sped through all of their attacks with ease. Zudomon was too slow to land a hit and MagnaAngemon wasn't strong enough to deal any major damage to him. MetalGarurumon was the only one who could fight him evenly but it was hard get a beat on him.

"Metal Wolf Claw!" MetalGarurumon froze the ground all around them to negate MagnaKidmon's speed advantage and it seemed to work.

"Whoa…now that's ain't very nice…" MagnaKidmon said as he tried to steady himself on the ice.

"It's not supposed to be nice!" MetalGarurumon growled as he lunged at the gun slinging Digimon.

MagnaKidmon raised one of its legs and fired off a barrage of bullets at MetalGarurumon but he dodged them with ease. With the ground frozen like this, MetalGarurumon could easily glide around the surface as if he were flying. He closed the distance between the two of them and clawed at the red Digimon's chest, knocking him down onto the ice. MagnaKidmon howled in pain as he slid across the ice until he crashed into the remains of a burnt down building.

The red Digimon glared at the DigiDestined, his jovial mood now absent from his face. He stood up and reached behind him and as he brought his arms forward, MetalGarurumon gasped in surprise.

"Now Ya'll have done it! I'm real mad now!" MagnaKidmon shouted. His arms had fused with the gun barrel on his back and he now looked like a giant revolver that was aimed at the DigiDestined.

Zudomon and Ankylomon stood protectively in front of the kids while MagnaAngemon and MetalGarurumon prepared to intercept.

"Ya'll are gonna regret makin' me mad!" MagnaKidmon's barrel began to slow red as it prepared to fire.

But as it charged, MetalGarurumon analyzed the weapon with his sensors and found a weakness in the attack. Without making any sudden movements, MetalGarurumon fired four laser beams from the four laser sites on his snout. The blue lasers struck the barrel of the gun and froze the opening solid.

"What?" MagnaKidmon was caught off guard and he tried to cancel the attack. "No, don't fire!"

The energy build up was too much to stop and without warning it exploded and the last thing they heard was MagnaKidmon crying out in pain.

"Is…is he gone?" Joe asked as he looked from behind Zudomon's paw. Where the mega had once stood now lay a large crater that had blown a hole in the icy surface.

"Looks like he's a goner." Matt said as he looked around.

"He's gone…" MetalGarurumon confirmed as he turned to face his partner. "My sensors can no longer detect him. But I can detect three other mega level Digimon that are fighting our friends."

"Then what are we waiting? Let's go!" T.K. said.

/\(-\/-)/\

While Matt and the others were busy with MagnaKidmon, Sora, Kari, and Yolei were having a tough time against Gundramon. The massive Digimon was just too powerful for them to fight head on and Garudamon was barely able to shield the DigiDestined from the massive Digimon's blasts.

Silphymon hovered in the air, panting heavily as he stared down Gundramon. "He's just too powerful…"

"We can't give up yet…" Garudamon said, flying up beside Silphymon. In her palm was Sora, Kari, and Yolei. It was too dangerous to leave them unguarded on the floor.

"You can't escape from me up there…" Came the mechanical voice of Gundramon. The machine type Digimon aimed his revolver arms and fired off several shots into the sky.

Garudamon flew higher and dodged them as best she could without leaving herself exposed. Silphymon bobbed and weaved through the barrage, making his way down toward the mechanized menace. As he got within striking distance, Silphymon's body began to glow.

"Static Force!" An exact replica of Silphymon's body was made out of energy as it shot from his body and struck Gundramon in the chest.

But the attack barely made the much larger Digimon grunt in annoyance. With his whole body made out of chrome Digizoid, it was going to take a lot more than that to hurt him.

"That tickled…" Gundramon taunted as he aimed his right gun arm at Silphymon, taking a shot at point blank.

"Silphymon!" Kari and Yolei both cried at the same time.

But as the shot was fired, Sora barely managed to see a blue blur passing through where Silphymon last stood. As the smoke cleared, they all saw that there was no one in the crater made by the bullet's impact.

"What?" Gundramon looked around but he couldn't see where his opponent had gone off to.

"Are you looking for me?" A voice called out from above.

Gundramon wasn't the only one to look up at the sun as Sora, Kari, Yolei, and Garudamon shielded their eyes just to get a glimpse of the new participant. Floating high above them with the sun at their back was a blue knight looking Digimon with Silphymon flying beside him. What surprised Sora the most was that in Silphymon's arms was Tai and he appeared to be unconscious.

"Look up, it's Tai!" Yolei said as she pointed up at Silphymon.

"You're right, it is my brother." Kari said with a gasp.

The blue Digimon knight glanced down at Garudamon and then vanished from their sight. When he appeared next, he was hovering beside Garudamon's right claw where the three girls hanged on for dear life.

"Do not fear for I am a friend." UlforceVeedramon told them, flashing them a friendly thumbs up. "I will take care of this Digimon for you. Just promise that you'll look after Tai."

"Wait, what happened to-" Sora tried to say but the Digimon disappeared once again and she lost track of him. "Garudamon, take us to Silphymon, I want to check on Tai!"

"Right!"

UlforceVeedramon appeared in front of Gundramon, hovering just a few yards away from his face. It was clear that he was too fast for Gundramon to follow because it took him a moment to even realize that UlforceVeedramon was in front of him.

"So you think that you can pick on my friends and get away with it, huh?" UlforceVeedramon asked him.

"You might be fast…but even you cannot defeat me." Gundramon aimed every single one of his guns at UlforceVeedramon and fired.

"V-Shield!" UlforceVeedramon raised a single arm in front of him and a transparent blue energy shield materialized itself around him, protecting him from Gundramon's barrage.

"What? Impossible!" Gundramon growled. He had fired every shot from his revolvers and he needed time to reload. Time that he didn't have.

"Looks like it's my turn!" UlforceVeedramon placed both arms over his chest, powering up the V on his chest and then uncrossed them to unleash his power. "Shining V Force!"

The Shining V Force shot forth faster than any of Gundramon's attacks and struck him in the chest. The blast cracked his chest plate and destroyed a large part of what would've been his stomach area. But UlforceVeedramon wasn't done yet. He focus on the energy around him, surrounding himself in a powerful blue aura. The aura then took a shape of its own and what Gundramon saw through his blurring vision would be the last thing he would ever see.

"Dragon Impulse X!" The aura took the shape of a large energy dragon and UlforceVeedramon rushed forth at blinding speed, slashing through Gundramon in a split second. When his attack was done, UlforceVeedramon appeared behind the mechanical Digimon and simply waited.

It was slow at first, the multiple surfaces slowly slid across from one another but gradually they began to pick up speed until Gundramon fell to pieces, literally. In that one move, UlforceVeedramon had cut Gundramon into a hundred pieces.

But as his data disappeared, UlforceVeedramon began to glow and he shrunk down until the only thing left was a small blue Digimon that Sora would later recognize as DemiVeemon.

/\(-\/-)/\

Lillymon panted as she stood before the mega level Digimon known as BeelStarrmon. It was clear that the female mega was just toying with her and it hurt Lillymon's pride that she couldn't defend Mimi's honor when it mattered most.

"Is that all you got, honey?" BeelStarrmon asked, standing casually a few yards from her. Her stance spoke volumes but there wasn't much Lillymon could do about it. "If you're not gonna attack then do you mind stepping aside? I have a date to get to." Then she turned toward Izzy and gave him a playful wink.

"Flower Cannon!"

Lillymon fired off her attack but BeelStarrmon canceled it out with a single round from her gun. So far the fight had been like that, Lillymon would attack and BeelStarrmon would simply swat the attack aside. Lillymon had tried to match her in close combat but BeelStarrmon was definitely stronger.

"Look, I'm not gonna lie, I'm getting pretty bored and my buzz is starting to wear off." BeelStarrmon said as she began to walk toward Lillymon. "I'm gonna end this now and have that drink with that hunk over there."

Then before Lillymon could respond, BeelStarrmon began to fire off her guns, one after the other. Lillymon tried to dodge and she succeed in evading the first few. But as she backed away, her back hit the remains of a wall and she knew that she was cornered. BeelStarrmon grinned before closing the distance between them in a blink of an eye. She had been holding back her real speed and with a single punch, BeelStarrmon had plowed Lillymon through the wall and buried her in the rubble.

"Well that takes care of that." BeelStarrmon said as she dusted off her hands.

"Horn Buster!"

Turning around, BeelStarrmon blocked the incoming electrical bolt of energy that MegaKabuterimon had fired at her. As she held the blast back, the power behind the attack began to force her back, tearing the ground at her feet as she skidded back.

But the attack eventually fizzled out and when it was over, BeelStarrmon stood with her hands outstretched and a small smoke trail coming from her palms.

"Ouch…" She said as she waved her hands once to rid herself of the smoke. "That actually hurt."

"Oh no, our sneak attack failed." Izzy said as MegaKabuterimon prepared himself for another attack.

"My buzz is definitely worn off now and I'm done playing games. Get ready boy 'cause you owe me a drink." BeelStarrmon said as she pulled out her twin revolvers.

Faster than MegaKabuterimon could move, BeelStarrmon unleashed a barrage of bullets that struck the insect Digimon's torso. The attack proved to be too much as MegaKabuterimon groaned before falling on his back before DeDigivolving back into Tentomon.

With both of their Digimon down, Izzy stood protectively in front of Mimi but it wouldn't have made a difference. BeelStarrmon made her way over to Izzy, licking her lips awhile Mimi glared at her. She was definitely taller than the young man she preyed on but that didn't seem to matter to her.

"Beat it." BeelStarrmon said as she shoved Mimi aside. Mimi cried as she was thrown against the ground but Izzy was powerless to do anything because the next moment BeelStarrmon grabbed him by the throat. "So you thought that you could get away with sneak attacking me, did you?"

Izzy was raised to eye level with her and he saw that she was indeed angry. "You think that just because you're cute that I'd look the other way?" She continued on, not giving Izzy a chance to talk back.

"Hey, leave him alone, you skank!" Mimi shouted. She ran toward the mega Digimon with a broken pipe in her hands. She swung it at the back of BeelStarrmon's legs but it didn't seem to affect her.

"You're still here?" BeelStarrmon asked as she looked down at Mimi. "Didn't I tell you to beat it?"

"Mimi…you have to stop her…" Tentomon managed to say as he crawled over to Izzy. "She's going to eat him…"

"What?" Mimi asked, shock clear on her face. She looked from Tentomon back up toward BeelStarrmon as if asking if it were true.

"Oh I'm gonna do more than just eat him." BeelStarrmon promised with a seductive smile. "I'm the other half of the Demon Lord of Gluttony. My hunger can never be satisfied but it can be lessened. And it just so happens that this boy will help to lessen two of my needs…one of them multiple times as a matter of fact."

Mimi had a look of absolute horror on her face as she listened to BeelStarrmon. She knew what BeelStarrmon was referring to when she mention two of her needs and it appalled the DigiDestined of Sincerity. But if Mimi was sincere with herself, she would admit that it was the second need that bothered her the most.

"L-Leave…" Looking up, Mimi saw that Izzy was struggling to speak. "Mimi…l-leave…"

"Oh how sweet. He's trying to get you to leave." BeelStarrmon said a mocking tone. She then smirked as an idea flashed through her head. "But what if I don't want you to leave. What if I want you to stay and watch?"

BeelStarrmon took her scarf and used it to tie Mimi's arms to her sides. With her bound and unable to leave, BeelStarrmon turned her attention back toward Izzy. She tucked the end of the scarf under her heel and then placed Izzy on the ground. Before Izzy knew what was going on, BeelStarrmon kneeled down before him and in clear view for Mimi, she leaned in and kissed him.

Mimi could only watch in horror as BeelStarrmon deepened the kiss, placing her hands on either side of Izzy's head. She could hear the Digimon's moans of pleasure, exaggerated as they might've been for her displeasure but they stung her all the same. She could hear Izzy struggle at first but eventually stopped fighting and what hurt even more was that he returned the kiss. Izzy placed one hand behind BeelStarrmon's head and the other on her side.

Tears formed as Mimi's eyes began to sting but she refused to cry for him. She couldn't believe her eyes yet she watched as Izzy caressed BeelStarrmon's body with his right hand. He moved across her chest down to her stomach, slowly heading down south where her pants where. Anger stung her eyes but Mimi held her tongue, she wouldn't give BeelStarrmon the satisfaction. But as Izzy's hand move closer toward his destination, BeelStarrmon's grin grew and Mimi's eyes began to leak without her permission.

His hands reached the belt straps around her waist and BeelStarrmon smiled. She broke the kiss and looked over to Mimi, smiling evilly as she did. "Let me help you with that, _Tiger…_" She said, purring the last part out as she turned back toward Izzy.

"Thanks but I think I got it." Izzy suddenly leapt back and brought his hands up, holding one of BeelStarrmon's revolvers. He had it aimed at the mega Digimon head which was just a few feet away.

"So that was you plan all along?" BeelStarrmon said, sounding impressed. "You made it seem like you were into the kiss just to take one of my guns…"

"It wasn't easy but yea…" Izzy said glaring at the female Digimon. "You made me hurt the one person I care about most in this or any world and for that I will never forgive you!"

"My sweet boy, what makes you think I'd ever ask for your forgiveness?" BeelStarrmon said, not at all phased at having a gun pointed at her head.

"Are you alright, Mimi?" Izzy asked as he slowly made his way toward her. He kept the gun aimed at BeelStarrmon and he kept his finger on the trigger.

Mimi couldn't bring herself to look him in the eye yet but she nodded before replying. "I'll live…"

"Here…let's get you untied." Izzy said as he made to untie Mimi.

Izzy slowly untied Mimi all the while keeping an eye on the Digimon before him. BeelStarrmon stayed on one knee, her eyes locked on Izzy's. Despite having a gun aimed at her head, BeelStarrmon couldn't help but smile hungrily at the DigiDestined of Knowledge. She knew that she could easily disarm the DigiDestined but she choose to let him have his moment. The kiss had been _that_ good.

Once she was free, Mimi got up and stood behind Izzy. She looked over his shoulder and glared at the mega Digimon. Izzy was her man and that witch had the audacity to kiss him in front of her. Luckily for her, Izzy hadn't given in to temptation and he stayed true to her.

"Sorry you had to see that…" Izzy apologized to his girlfriend. "You know that I'd never do anything to hurt you."

He felt Mimi nod behind him as she huddled close to his back. "I know."

"Tentomon, are you feeling alright, buddy?" Izzy asked his partner as Tentomon limped over to their side.

"I feel like I ran head first into a speeding train…" Tentomon informed him. "I don't think I can fight anymore…"

"Darn…" Izzy muttered under his breath.

"So looks like you don't have any more Digimon to protect you." BeelStarrmon said. She rose to full height and starred down the two DigiDestined. "What's to stop me from killing you both?"

"Me!"

BeelStarrmon turned around just in time to see Lillymon lunge at her with a sharped vine. BeelStarrmon reached up and grabbed the vine with her right hand, smirking as she did. But what caught her off guard was that Lillymon was also smirking.

"Vicious Vine!" Lillymon shouted and the vine sprouted various thorns.

BeelStarrmon yanked her hand back and cried out in pain. "You bitch!" She cursed at the flower fairy Digimon.

"Mimi, are you ready for round two?" Izzy said as he glanced over his shoulder to look at his girlfriend.

"You bet." Mimi said as she looked into his eyes. She couldn't help but smile as she looked into his eyes, she could feel herself become more self-assured. After what BeelStarrmon did, a little self-doubt had found its way into Mimi's mind but when Izzy looked at her, only her, it made her heart flutter. Whatever came next, Mimi was sure that they'd be able to face it together.

**End of chapter. **

Things will get interesting in the next chapter, that's for sure. I wonder how many of you know what the two things that BeelStarrmon was referring to when she said that Izzy would satisfy two of her needs. Lol.

Anyways, tomorrow there will be another chapter as soon as I get home from work. If we get ten reviews then that means that there will be two chapters posted.

Till next time.

R&R.


	18. Chapter 18: New Friend

**I don't own Digimon.**

**Well guys it's Friday and here's the new chapter. I think most of you will enjoy this chapter, I know that I had fun with it. I just wanted to point out that Beelzemon's accent and voice are the same that he had in Digimon Tamers. I liked that version of him and that's what I hear when I imagine him talking. **

**Also I want to thank all of you who had read and supported this story. It's thanks to you that we've gotten this far and I hope to see where this story takes us. **

**Enjoy!**

**Once A Leader…**

**Chapter 18: New Friend**

Izzy pulled out his Digivice and aimed it at Lillymon. "Aim your Digivice at Lillymon, we're gonna see what happens when the two of us shine the Digivice's light on one Digimon."

"Alright!"

Mimi mimicked Izzy's action and pulled out her Digivice. With the press of a button, Lillymon was engulfed by the light of two Digivices.

**Lillymon Mega Digivolve to…Rosemon!**

The two teens felt the drain almost instantly, both falling down to their knees. But when they looked up, a new Digimon stood in Lillymon's place. The new Digimon was taller than Lillymon, standing at equal height with BeelStarrmon. Her head was the shape of a rose, with just the lower half of her face being exposed. From beneath the rose like helmet, long blond hair cascaded down to the small of her back with the end of it being tied together by two roses. She wore a long flowing leaf green cape with white interior and the bottom of the cape looked like flower petals. Her shoulders were bare, not counting the cape, and she wore a rose red tight skinned body suit that hugged her form very well.

The suit exposed a good amount of cleavage, leaving the space between her breasts exposed all the way down to her belly button. In between that space, two vines fell through the gap from the pink jewel that held the cape together. She wore red gloves that extended well past her elbows, stopping just above the bicep. She also wore black high heeled boots that extended past the knees, stopping just above her thighs.

"What just happened?" BeelStarrmon asked as she stared at the new Digimon before her.

"I mega Digivolved into Rosemon." The flower Digimon said. She extended her right hand and a vine grew several feet long until she could hold it like a sword. "You will now face my judgment for all of the wrong you have committed."

"Wrong I've committed? Are you nuts? There is only one law in this world and that's survival of the fittest!" BeelStarrmon said as she pulled out her only gun. "But if you think that you got what it takes to take me on then go ahead, I'm more than willing to kick you sorry ass."

Rosemon lunged at the mega Digimon and stabbed at BeelStarrmon with her vine. But BeelStarrmon simply jumped back to avoid being hit. "Rose Spear!" The vine suddenly extended and BeelStarrmon was stuck in the chest by the attack.

But Rosemon wasn't done yet. She yanked her hand back and retracted the vine back into her hand. Then she stabbed the vine into the ground, shouting. "Ivy Hug!"

Vines shot out from beneath BeelStarrmon and made to wrap around her entire body but she jumped high into the air, avoiding the vines all together. Taking aim, BeelStarrmon fired off several rounds at the flower Digimon. But Rosemon countered by raising her left hand and firing several energy infused thorns at the masked bullets.

"Thorn Shot!" Three red energy thorns collided with the masked bullets and canceled each other out in midair.

"You bitch!" BeelStarrmon growled out as she landed a few yards away. "I won't let you get away with this!"

"Who said that you had a choice!" Mimi said, surprising the mega Digimon. Mimi had taken the large gun away from Izzy and fired off a single round at BeelStarrmon. The reason she only fired off a single round was because the recoil from the revolver launch her back into Izzy, who barely caught her, and they were sent back several yards.

BeelStarrmon easily dodged the attack but to her horror, she had moved right into Rosemon's trap. Vines shot out from below the ground and BeelStarrmon was wrapped by thorny vines from the neck down. With her movements restricted, BeelStarrmon could only watch as Rosemon placed her hands beside the pink jewel on her chest.

"Forbidden…" Rosemon's cape disappeared as her whole body was engulfed in a redish pink glow. "Temptation!" A red rose manifested itself between her hands before she extended them in front of her and a red energy blast was fired from her hands.

The attack sailed through the air and BeelStarrmon was powerless to stop it. It collided with her with such force that she was torn from the ground and as her body sailed through the air, the energy blast began to destroy her. And a few moments later, when the energy blast dispersed, nothing was left of BeelStarrmon.

/\(-\/-)/\

WarGreymon sidestepped a punch from Beelzemon and delivered a claw swipe of his own. But Beelzemon leaned all the way back and dodged the bow. Springing back up, Beelzemon spun around on his heel and punched WarGreymon in the face.

Stunned, WarGreymon was unable to stop Beelzemon as he gripped the sides of his left gauntlet and tore it off. Recovering, WarGreymon swung with his right but Beelzemon leapt back and aimed his twin guns at the mega and fired off several rounds.

WarGreymon closed the distance between him and Beelzemon and brought his claw down on the evil mega. But Beelzemon sidestepped the claw swipe and delivered one of his own, dark energy pulsating through his right hand.

"Darkness Claw!" Brining his hand up at an angle, Beelzemon lunged forward, stepping within WarGreymon's defenses and plunging his hand into the dragon Digimon's chest.

WarGreymon cried out in pain but he didn't stop there. While Beelzemon's hand was still inside of him, WarGreymon brought his right claw up and stabbed it deep within Beelzemon's gut, causing him to cough up purple blood.

"You bastard…" Beelzemon growled, wincing from the pain. "You let me get you on purpose!"

"No…" WarGreymon said as he shook his head. "You got me fair and square…but I couldn't let you be the only one who got a clean hit."

"So what now?" Beelzemon asked as they remained standing.

"You could tell me what Piedmon has planned." WarGreymon suggested. He groaned at bit as he spoke, the pain becoming increasingly unbearable.

"And spoil the clown's fun?" Beelzemon asked. But the demon man Digimon thought it over and with a shrug, added. "Sure, why not? Piedmon wants to unleash a Digimon that's been sealed away in the Dark Area since before the time of the Sovereign. In order to do that, Piedmon needs seven keys which just so happen to be inside of each of the Demon Lords."

"But…why fight us?" WarGreymon asked.

"It's either fight you or die by Piedmon's hand." Beelzemon growled, clearly frustrated with the situation. "As powerful as the Demon Lords are, we can't match Piedmon in terms of power. He could easily seal all of us away and destroy us one by one. The only one who might be able to fight him is Daemon and he won't fight back because he's too scared to provoke the clown."

"So why not join us?" WarGreymon asked shakily. Time was running out on both of them as their breathing was getting heavier but they didn't pull out yet because that would put an end to their conversation. "You said it yourself, Piedmon needs all seven keys in order to open the gate. If you join us then we can protect you and the key and stop Piedmon from getting all seven."

"It's not that simple!" Beelzemon said, clearly not liking the idea. "I can't just renounce my Demon Lord title! It's a part of me, I have to consume or I'll go insane."

"And is destruction the only thing you crave?" WarGreymon asked.

"Well…no…but it's one of the things I like the most." Beelzemon admitted although begrudgingly.

"Well if you continue this fight, you'll only end up being destroyed." WarGreymon told him. "But if you want to stick it to Piedmon, then join us. Together, I'm sure that we can beat him."

"I do want to ruin the clown's plans…" Beelzemon admitted as he thought about WarGreymon's proposal. "What guarantee do I have that you won't turn on me?"

"You mean besides the fact that Piedmon your enemy as well as ours?" WarGreymon asked. "You have my word that so long as you don't betray us we won't betray you."

"I guess I don't have much of a choice…do I?" Beelzemon said before nodding. "Alright…I'll join you guys…"

"Good…now this is gonna hurt." WarGreymon said as he prepared to take out his claws.

"Funny…I was going to say the same thing." Beelzemon said with a grin.

At the same time, both mega Digimon pulled back and let loose a pained cry as they fell down to one knee, each holding their wound to stop the bleeding. Then at the same time both Digimon began to glow before shrinking down in size.

By the time Sora and the others arrived at the battlefield, they were surprised to see Agumon being held up by a purple Digimon wearing a red scarf and matching gloves. Both Digimon looked exhausted but they wore a happy grin.

"About time ya made it." The purple Digimon said, sounding as tired as he looked. "The gecko and I have been waiting for like 5 minutes now."  
"Gecko? Really Impmon?" Agumon asked with a raised eyebrow.

"What? It was that or lizard and it's basically the same thing." Impmon told him. "Anyways, when are we gonna go. I'm starving over here."

"Can someone explain to us what's going on?" Matt asked as he looked at the purple Digimon.

"I'll explain once we get back to Gennai's…" Agumon said. "I want to get something to eat first."

/\(-\/-)/\

Tai groaned as he slowly began to wake up. He felt completely drained and despite taking a nap, he still felt tired. As he opened his eyes, he saw that he was back at Gennai' place. That's when it all came back to him and Tai leapt to his feet. But that proved to be a bad idea as he began to feel light headed and dizzy. He fell back down on the bed mat and he groaned as he tried to regain his balance.

"Tai? Are you awake?"

Turning toward the door, Tai saw Sora come in as she held DemiVeemon in her arms. The little blue Digimon seemed to be asleep and from what Tai could remember, DemiVeemon probably earn his sleep more than anyone else.

"What happened?" Tai asked though his throat felt dry as a bone.

Seeing that Tai needed a drink, Sora set DemiVeemon down on one of the spare bed mats and walked over to the table in the corner. She picked up a pitcher of water and a cup and brought them over to the DigiDestined of Courage. With a grateful smile, Tai greedily drank from the cup that Sora gave him.

"You've been out for almost 5 hours." Sora told him once he had emptied the cup. She served him another cup and handed it over to him. "You had me pretty worried."

"What time is it?" Tai asked before draining his second cup, a bit more slowly this time.

"It's 7pm." Sora told him. "Most of the others have already gone home. Only Kari and I stayed behind to keep an eye on you."

"So what happened after I passed out?" Tai asked again. "Did we win?"

"We won." Sora nodded. "But we also got a new friend."

"A new friend?" Tai asked.

"It'll be better if I just show you." Sora said as she helped him up.

Tai was able to walk on his own albeit a little shakily. After Sora had picked up DemiVeemon, they made their way toward the living and Tai was greeted with a strange sight. Darcmon stood at the entrance of the living room with Gennai at her side while she aimed her sword at the head of a purple Digimon who looked somewhat worried. Agumon stood a few feet behind him while Kari and Gatomon stood behind Agumon. Everyone seemed tense and when Tai entered the room, all eyes turned on him.

"What's going on?" He asked.

When no one answered him, Gennai sighed before placing a hand on Darcmon's shoulder. "Enough…he's our ally now."

"But Gennai!" Darcmon protested but she relented as the digital being gave her a stern look. "Fine…but you'll regret this!"

"Phew…I thought that crazy dame was gonna take my head off fo' sure." Impmon said as he wiped the sweat from his forehead.

"Is anyone gonna explain to me what just happened?" Tai asked.

"Tai!" Agumon rushed to his partner's side, hugging the DigiDestined of Courage. "You had me worried for a moment there."

"Sorry about that, pal." Tai said as he returned the hug. He didn't know that he caused Agumon that much worry. He could only imagine the kind of worry Sora must've gone through.

"So you're the guy that Piedmon's fussing about, eh?" Impmon said as he walked over to Tai. The little Digimon looked him over once before shrugging. "Well I don't see it."

"Agumon, who is this guy?" Tai asked, feeling slightly offended by the Digimon's dismissal.

"Tai, meet Impmon. He was the Beelzemon that we fought in Digimon Chinatown." Agumon explained. "He's agreed to join us and fight against Piedmon."

"He has?" Tai then turned from his partner to Impmon. "You have?"

"Of course I have! What do you take me for? Some kind of schmuck or something?" Impmon asked, glaring at the DigiDestined of Courage. "Piedmon gave me a raw deal so I's turned over a new leaf and bada bing bada boom I'm with chu guys now."

"What's in it for you?" Tai asked, not really believing the purple Digimon, at least not one hundred percent.

"What's in it for me, he asks. Well Mr. I-gotta-Know-Everything, if you must know what I get is all the food I can eat as well as some other perks like staying up past my bed time whenever I want." Impmon said, giving Tai a grin that told him he was half joking. "What? You believe me? This guy! I was kidding about the bed time thing. I don't have one cause I'm a former Demon Lord. I got the inside scoop on all of them Demon Lords as well as some other baddies that Piedmon might've already unleashed on yous guys."

"His information has been reliable so far in regards to what we already know and have seen Piedmon do in the last 24hrs." Gennai told him. "So far Impmon has given us no reason to not to trust him."

"Except for the countless atrocities he's committed in the past as well as just earlier in the day!" Darcmon said, reminding them all that Impmon had a dark past.

"You still on about that?" Impmon said, turning to look at the champion Digimon. "I told you that I was under orders from Piedmon. That clown is stronger than all of the Demon Lords combined and yous expect me to say no to a guy like him? Are you outta your mind?"

"So you were just following orders then? Is that supposed to make what you did alright?" Darcmon questioned, glaring at the purple Digimon.

"What do ya want from me? An apology letter or something? All I did was destroy a few Digimon that will be reborn in a matter of hours if not days." Impmon said. He then pointed a finger at the angelic Digimon and added. "What about all of the Digimon you've destroyed, eh? What makes you so high and mighty while I'm the scum of the earth, huh?"

"I was under the orders of the Sovereign!" Darcmon barked. "I took no pleasure in destroying any of them!"

"So it's alright for you to follow orders but not for me, is that it?" Impmon challenged. "You hypocrite! There's no difference in what you and I did 'cause we both were followin' orders! And don't lie about not taking pleasure in killing cause I know that's bullshit! Every Digimon gets a warm tingly feeling inside when they beat their opponent. It's called victory."

"You know, I hate to say it but he's got a point…" Agumon said while Darcmon was too stunned to respond. "He was just following orders just like we do for the Sovereign…"

"It's like I was saying all along. The enemy of my enemy is my friend. And in your case, you guys are now my best buddies cause Piedmon is no ordinary enemy." Impmon said, flashing them all a grin that they assumed was supposed to be friendly but came off kind of mischievous.

Tai just looked at the little Digimon and wondered how things could've gotten this weird after just one battle. He still needed to be told about what he missed while passed out but one thing was for sure, with Impmon on their side the odds no longer looked so impossible. Maybe having him on their side would help them against whatever Piedmon had planned. The only thing that Tai wondered was how long they would be able to trust him before he found a better offer. Digimon like Impmon didn't stay loyal while there was a better deal on the table.

Glancing over at Sora, he reached over and took a hold of her hand, giving it a light squeeze. He was just glad that everyone had made it back okay and that Sora was there with him. So long as she stood by his side, Tai knew that he would be able to defeat Piedmon no matter what he threw at them.

**End of chapter.**

Impmon has joined the DigiDestined! When I first introduced the Demon Lords, I had always planned to have him defect and join the good guys. Beelzemon has always been a favorite of mine and some of you might've seen this coming. Also Impmon joining does have a point in this story and it's not just me wanting him to be a good guy, that's just a nice bonus. Lol.

Now that the Demon Lords have been unleashed, which one will attack next? Will the DigiDestined be able to use their new found power to defeat the Demon Lords and Piedmon? And is Tai okay after passing out? Find out in the next episode of Digimon! lol.

Till next time.

R&R.


	19. Chapter 19: Enter Greed

**I don't own Digimon.**

**Well guys you did it again. Ten reviews and as promised the new chapter is up early. I would've posted it sooner but I work two jobs and I don't get out till pretty late. It's almost midnight where I'm from and before I go to sleep, I wanted to keep my promise to you all. After all, I try my best to be a man of my word. **

**Anyways, a few of you were wondering if Impmon was going to be getting his own DigiDestined partner and the answer is no. Impmon has a role to play and he will be helping the DigiDestined out but he won't have a partner that he was destined for. I do have a good reason behind this but it won't be revealed until a later chapter. **

**Also, one of you asked me to give Matt a bigger role since so far it seems like he's only there to protect T.K. Well, in all honestly, Matt only ever fought the battles that needed to be fought so that T.K. wouldn't have to. It's part of his character to look out for his little brother and if you all recall, Matt and Tai aren't on very good terms right now. The tension between them is still there and it will come into play later. Right now, it's only because of Piedmon's return that Matt is willing to work together with Tai but he's only fighting because T.K.'s fighting. Without giving too much away, Matt does play a big role in this story but it hasn't arrived yet. You will see what I have in store for him when the time is right. **

**Alright guys, enough of that, enjoy! **

**Once A Leader…**

**Chapter 19: Enter Greed**

A few hours had passed since Tai had woken up and it was nearing midnight in the Digital World. Tai had asked Gennai to send a message to his mom's phone that he was staying in the Digital World over night with Kari and Sora. Tai had been told about what had happened after he passed out and he was surprised that they all managed to defeat a mega level Digimon.

"Yea, the old crew used to be pretty powerful back in the day…" Impmon said with a shrug. "I guess being cooped up in the Dark Area for so long made us a little rusty…"

"What do you mean?" Tai asked. They were all sitting down on Gennai's dining room table, having dinner before heading off to bed. Since Tai had used a lot of his energy to help Agumon and DemiVeemon Digivolve, he was pretty hungry.

Impmon took a bite from a loaf of bread before continuing. "I mean that if it weren't for those tamers, the others would've never been sealed away in the first place…"

"Tamers?" Kari asked. She had heard the word before in another DigiDestined discussion but she couldn't remember where exactly.

"Yea, tamers, you know, kind of like you DigiDestined kids but not DigiDestined." Impmon said with a wave of his bread. But when Kari, Sora, and Tai looked at him with confused looks, he added. "What? You never heard about the tamers?" Impmon then turned toward Gennai. "What gives, Gennai?"

"What's he talking about, Gennai?" Tai asked.

Gennai sent a silent glare toward Impmon before speaking. "There are things about the Digital World that will have no meaning unless you discover them for yourself. I have told you this before, Tai, and the same holds true now." Sighing, Gennai shook his head before continuing. "But since Impmon has told you about one of those secrets…I have no choice but to tell you about the tamers."

"You're gotta be kidding me!" Impmon spoke up, interrupting Gennai. "You're supposed to some sort of Digital Jedi Master that supposed to help these kids, not hold out on them!"

'_Digital Jedi?'_ That thought passed through the minds of the three DigiDestined sitting at the table.

"Even the Demon Lords help out by giving each other information when we ask for it and we're the _Demon Lords!_" Impmon said, pointing a red gloved finger at Gennai. "How can you claim to be on their side when you don't tell them what they need to know in order to survive? I mean, I can understand not telling them about the Digivice's light cause that's a dangerous but the Tamers? Really?"

"What do you mean the light is dangerous?" Sora asked, cutting Gennai off before he could speak.

"What Gennai should've told ya is that the Digivice's light is a form of power that is release from deep within you DigiDestined kids." Impmon explained. "It's able to make any Digimon Digivolve so long as they get enough power from the DigiDestined. What's dangerous is that if you overdo it then you die. That's why Tai over there passed out during our fight. He overdid it by making two Digimon Warp Digivolve to the mega level. It took more than he had to spare and it left him almost completely drained. If he had tried to make one more Digimon Digivolve even to just the champion level, he would've died."

The three DigiDestined looked at one another before looking over at Gennai, silently asking for confirmation. "What Impmon says is true…the power that you've discovered from your Digivice is dangerous if overused. But now that you have discovered it, I can safely tell you that only by using the power of your Digivice will you be able to increase the overall pool of energy that you possess."

"So by using our Digivices to make our Digimon Digivolve past the champion level…" Tai began, trying to see if he understood what Gennai was telling them. "We gain experience and through that we increase the amount of energy we have to use? Kind of like leveling up our Mana in an RPG game."

"I wouldn't have put it like that but yes, you need to level up in order to increase your overall Mana, as you have put it. It's you're spiritual energy that is used to make your Digimon Digivolve. In the past, when you used your crest, it too used the same source of power but they limited the overall drain of your energy in order to safely make your Digimon Digivolve. As time went on, your 'Mana' increased as you traveled throughout the Digital World and faced new and stronger enemies and as such you could Digivolve your partners multiple times a day."

"But now, without your crests, there is nothing that will regulate the drain on your spiritual reserves and as such you will feel a significant loss in energy. Only by training your body will you learning to naturally limit the amount of energy that your partner needs without risking your own life. This will also increase your overall spiritual energy and you will be able to Digivolve your partners multiple times a day like before."

Tai couldn't believe that they had the power all along and they didn't even know it. If Davis had known about it then maybe… "Why didn't you tell us before!?" Tai asked, nearly shouting at Gennai. He was angry, angrier than he had ever been before, even angrier than he had been at BlackWarGreymon. "Why didn't you tell us that we had this kind of power? If you had then maybe Davis wouldn't have had to die!"

Both Sora and Kari looked at Tai with a worried look but that look quickly turned to anger as they heard Tai speak. They too wondered why Gennai hadn't told them before. If Kari had known that she could make Gatomon Digivolve into Angewomon then maybe they could've put up a better fight against BlackWarGreymon.

"One of you DigiDestined kids died?" Impmon asked, obviously stunned at the news. He looked from the DigiDestined to Gennai several times before he turned back toward Gennai. "Then that means…?"

"Enough, Impmon!" Gennai said, silencing the rookie Digimon. "You have already done enough damage!"

"What's he talking about, Gennai?" Tai asked though it sounded more like a demand than a question.

"Tai, ask me about the Tamers and the Digivice's light but please to not ask me of this. You are not ready to know and I fear you never will." Gennai told him. He looked desperate and Tai could tell that this was something that Gennai couldn't reveal because the consequences would be too severe.

"Fine…but just so you know, Gennai, our trust in you is beginning to thin." Tai said, sitting back down in his chair.

"I know…" Gennai said. He let out a sigh and for the first time, Tai could see that Gennai was indeed an old man. While he looked young, Gennai carried the weight of countless years on his shoulders and all of the decisions he had made over the years. If there was one thing that Tai could understand it was making tough choices. "Still, you asked me why I didn't tell you about its power and the reason is simple, I couldn't. Or rather, I wouldn't tell you because of the dangers it possessed. You must understand that the power of the Digivices comes at a price. It's a double edged sword and if you push too hard then the price would be your life. Tell me honestly, Tai, that if I had told you about the power before, would you have been cautious?"

Tai knew the answer before he said it. "No…I wouldn't have."

"This power is dangerous and I urge you not to use it unless you have no other choice." Gennai warned him. "I've seen enough young people die for the mistakes of an old man."

"What-" Tai began but was cut off as an alarm went off in Gennai office.

Gennai got up and hurried over to his computer with Tai and the others right behind him. As Gennai pressed a few buttons, the screen flashed red before a map of the Digital world appeared and a single red dot blinked on the screen.

"Oh no, the Destiny Stone on Directory is being attacked by two of the Demon Lords!" Gennai said. He looked worried and for good reason. He type on a few keys and footage came from the scene revealing to Digimon standing by the stone while Andromon and Leomon tried to hold them off with an army of Digimon at their back.

"What's Leomon doing there?" Sora asked.

"And Andromon? Don't they know that they can't win against them?" Kari asked.

"Gennai, we have to go there and fast." Tai told the digital being. "Can you take us there?"

"I…" Gennai knew that they had to fight but he didn't want to send them against two of the demon lords. "I can but…"

"There's no time for buts!" Tai said. "Can you do that thing that Izzy did during our first adventure?"

"Yes…but Tai, please be careful." Gennai said as he typed on a few keys before stopping. "Are you going, Impmon?"

"Of course!" Impmon said with a grin. "I've been itching for a fight ever since I got back out of the Dark Area and now's my time to prove my loyalties to yous guys!"

"Alright, then. I'll message the others to let them know that you're heading into battle." Gennai said before he hit enter.

In a flash, Tai, Sora, Kari, Agumon, Biyomon, Gatomon, DemiVeemon, and Impmon appeared a few yards away from where the battle was taking place. A Digimon that stood as tall as Leomon but shorter than Andromon stood in front of large sleeping fur ball of a Digimon. The Digimon looked like an old man with long gray hair and a beard that went all the way down to his knees. He had six red bat like wings and wicked looking hands that had long nails. He wore green baggy pants and black poncho with red triangles and purple outline. On the poncho there were red orbs along with a gold embroidery that gave him a sinister look. The Demon Lord Digimon also wielded a staff that had a skull biting down on a red orb at its tip.

Beside him lay a massive Digimon, easily as big as Greymon if not more. It looked harmless only because it appeared to be sleeping. It had two long curved horns that went behind it round head and it had long bat like ears with a purple interior. It had several teethe like horns on its head as well as what looked like scars in the middle of its forehead. It was also chained up with what looked like a large alarm clock as a lock.

The old Digimon turned toward the new arrivals and grinned behind his gold mask. "Ah so the traitor has the guts to show his face one more time."

"Traitor? Who you talkin' to, Barbamon? I ain't no traitor." Impmon said which earned him cautious looked from the DigiDestined. "I was never loyal to that clown to begin with so how can I be a traitor?"

"True…I'm not loyal to Piedmon either but I cannot disobey him willingly, as much as it hurts my pride to admit it." The Digimon called Barbamon said. "But that doesn't mean that I can't have fun while following his orders."

"Well I guess this is where things get awkward 'cause I've come to put an end to your fun." Impmon told him.

"You've come to stop me?" Barbamon asked as if it were a joke. "Don't make me laugh, in your current form you've never be able to defeat me much less hurt me."

"Well then it's a good thing that I brought some friends with me, isn't it?" Impmon said. Then he turned to face Tai. "That's your cue, goggle head, I need your help to Digivolve!"

"What? You can't do it on your own?" Tai asked, clearly confused.

"I haven't recovered completely from our last fight so I need a little help." Impmon told him. "I would ask your girlfriend and sister but they ain't got as much power as you do."

"Hey!" Sora and Kari said at the same time.

"Alright, but you better not be planning to betray us." Tai said as he pulled out his Digivice. "You ready, Agumon?"

"You bet, Tai!"

"You ready, Biyomon?"

"Always, Sora!"

"Gatomon?"  
"Do you even have to ask?"

Then at once, the three DigiDestined pressed the buttons on their Digivices and a bright light engulfed the five Digimon.

**Impmon Warp Digivolve to…Beelzemon!**

**Agumon Warp Digivolve to…WarGreymon!**

**Biyomon Digivolve to…Birdramon!**

**Birdramon Digivolve to…Garudamon!  
Gatomon Digivolve to…Angewomon!**

**DemiVeemon Digivolve to…Veemon!**

**Veemon Digivolve to…ExVeemon!**

The five Digimon stood ready to fight and Beelzemon grinned wickedly as he pulled out his twin shot guns. "This is gonna be fun!"

Tai fell one knee as he felt the drain from making both Impmon and Agumon Warp Digivolve but it wasn't as bad as before. He was able to regain his balance and stand up after a few moments. Kari on the other hand fell down to her knees as she felt the drain hit her like never before. She helped DemiVeemon reach his champion for as well as Digivolving her own Digimon. She had never done it before since she and Yolei DNA Digivolved their Digimon together.

Sora helped the younger up to her feet before asking. "Are you alright?"

"Y-Yea…" Kari was slowly regaining her strength and she was able to stand on her own two feet. "Thanks, Sora, I'm fine now."

"So you've discovered the secret of the Digivice, have you?" Barbamon asked as he eyed the two mega level Digimon. Piedmon had told him that the DigiDestined no longer possessed their crests and that they'd be easy pickings. Clearly his information had been out of date.

Leomon and Andromon made their way toward the DigiDestined, both of them clearly surprised at the development. "Tai, Sora, Kari! How is that possible?"

"Leomon!" Kari happily ran toward the lion man Digimon and embraced him in a hug.

"Tai, how did you discover the secret behind the Digivice?" Leomon asked again.

"I figured it out when Agumon told me that you couldn't Digivolve anymore." Tai told him.

"Is that so?" Andromon said. "Then could you make us Digivolve?"

"I wish that I could…" Tai said. "But I've already used up a lot of my energy. If I try to make you guys Digivolve I could die."

"What about if we use the stone's power?" Kari asked. "I remember that you make Meramon Digivolve using that power, right?"

"Yea! That's right, we can use the Destiny Stone's power to make you guys stronger!" Tai said as he looked over toward the stone. "But first we gotta get those two away from there."

"If you think it's gonna be that easy then you're clearly underestimating me." Barbamon said as he raised his staff. "Beelzemon, this should look familiar!"

Barbamon brought the butt of his staff down on the ground at his feet and a crack began to form, expanding at either side of him. It opened up into a large crevice with red glowing light coming from below. Then two Digimon crawled out of the crevice, one light gray and one black. The Digimon had one large eye and two curved horns on its head. It had two red wings and a long tail. It had three claws on its hands and feet with a single eye in the palm of its hands.

"So you summoned your two stooges, eh?" Beelzemon said, not really caring. "Is that supposed to intimidate me?"

"What are those things?" Sora asked as she eyed the two creepy Digimon. They were taller than both Beelzemon and WarGreymon and they stared down the two mega Digimon as they awaited their master's orders.

"Those two are called Ghoulmon. The light gray one is known as the white form and the black one is known as the black one. Both are equally as powerful and they are both mega level Digimon." Leomon told them.

"They are also considered to be Demon Lords but they don't carry the titles." Beelzemon added.

"Attack!" Barbamon shouted, aiming his staff at the DigiDestined and their Digimon.

The two Ghoulmon roared their demonic battle cry before charging at the two mega level Digimon. Beelzemon grinned like a mad man, eager for the warm up that the two of them would provide. WarGreymon stood ready and prepared himself for the battle that he knew was to come. The Ghoulmon would be challenge but it was the sleeping Digimon that WarGreymon was really worried about. He had heard the legends and he couldn't help but wonder how many of them were actually true.

Because if even a single one was then the Sovereign help them…

**End of chapter.**

What does Impmon know that the DigiDestined don't know? What is Gennai keeping from them? And will the DigiDestined be able to stop Barbamon before he awakens Belphemon?

Anyways, in the next chapter a major battle takes place and it will shape the following arcs for our heroes. Decisions have been made by both sides and the consequences will become apparent with time. But I'm really tired so I'll leave you guys to it for now. If you get another ten then I'll update again. Otherwise I'll see you all on Friday.

Till next time.

R&R.


	20. Chapter 20: Gluttony vs Greed

**I don't own Digimon. **

**You guys did it again. We got 10 reviews and that means another update! Yay! In this chapter, things get excited as we learn more about the Demon Lords and what their past with each other was like. Beelzemon has sided with the Good Guys and now it's time to see if he made the right choice. **

**But before we begin this chapter, I would like to ask you all a question. Should I be trying to promote this story on like twitter or facebook or tumblr? I mean, I appreciate the following that you guys have given me and this story has already surpassed the amount of reviews all of my other stories ever got combined and then some. I want to give this story as much exposure as I can but I'm not sure if it would go well with you guys. I don't want to seem like I'm doing it for the reviews. **

**I've mentioned before that I'm aspiring to be an author and I'm writing this story as way to see if my own abilities are good enough to warrant people to buy my books to read them. After all, if I can't tell a decent story then I shouldn't expect people to waste their time on my work. But you guys love the story and it makes me feel like maybe I am doing something right. We're nearing the end, we've already passed the halfway mark for this story and the final battles are almost upon us. Friends will be gained and lost and many tears will be shed. And I would like to share this story with as many Digimon fans as possible. **

**If it's not too much trouble, please let me know what you all think I should do. Let me know if it seems like too much because I'd hate to alienate potential fans and readers because I tried too hard. **

**Well enjoy! **

**Once A Leader…**

**Chapter 20: Gluttony vs. Greed**

Beelzemon laughed as he lunged himself at the black Ghoulmon. He hammered his fists into the Ghoulmon's eye, knocking it back down on the floor. Then without mercy, Beelzemon began to rain down blows on the demonic Digimon's eye.

It cried out in pain and threw Beelzemon off. Raising its left arm, Ghoulmon took aim with the eye in its left hand and fired a bolt of black energy in the shape of an arrow at Beelzemon. Beelzemon dodged the attack and pulled out his own guns.

"Double Impact!" He fired off several rounds which took out large chunks of the Digimon's body. "Is that all you got?"

Putting away his shotguns, Beelzemon ran toward the damaged Digimon and leaped high into the air. "Let's see how good you really taste! Darkness Claw!"

Beelzemon plunged his right hand into Ghoulmon's injured eye, making it cry out in pain. Then before its body began to dissolve, Beelzemon began to absorb the dying Digimon's data, devouring it with gusto.

While Beelzemon battled his own Ghoulmon, WarGreymon, ExVeemon, Garudamon, and Angewomon decided to team up on the other. Garudamon charged at the large Digimon, easily towering over it. They grasped each other's hands/claws and battled for supremacy. But it quickly became apparent that despite having the height advantage, Ghoulmon was clearly stronger.

ExVeemon and WarGreymon came from both sides and delivered a powerful kick to Ghoulmon's head, knocking it back and away from Garudamon. Then Angewomon came down from above with a Celestial Arrow locked and ready. She fired her arrow struck Ghoulmon in the chest, making it cry out in pain.

But Ghoulmon wasn't going to give up that easily and its eye began to glow. It fired a powerful blast from its eye toward the angelic Digimon and Angewomon barely managed to block with her wings before that attack struck her.

WarGreymon dropped down from above, bringing down his right gauntlet and slashing across Ghoulmon's eye. It cried out in pain and swung wildly at the mega but WarGreymon leapt back to avoid the attack.

ExVeemon powered up his attack and unleashed a V-Laser at Ghoulmon, causing it to stumble. While it was trying to regain its bearings, Garudamon dropped down from the sky with a double axe hammer fist, knocking the mega Digimon face first into the ground.

"Stand back everyone. Terra Force!" WarGreymon launched his condensed ball of positive destructive energy at Ghoulmon.

The attack struck Ghoulmon in the back as it tried to stand up and it was consumed by the fiery explosion. As the winds died down and the smoke blew away, nothing of the mega level Digimon was left. The battle had been won but the war was still going on.

They all turned to see if Barbamon was worried and to their surprised, he was grinning at them. "So it seems that you might just be worth my time after all…"

"Cut the crap, Barbamon. We both know that you're no match for me." Beelzemon said as he finished eating Ghoulmon's data.

"You're right, Beelzemon. You are the third strongest of the Demon Lords…" Barbamon admitted. "Your strength is quite impressive and that alone is reason enough to fear you. But can you match Belphemon when he's awake?"

"Are you hearing yourself right now?" Beelzemon asked as he pointed toward the sleeping Digimon. "What is Belphemon gonna do to me when he wakes up? Are you forgetting who put him to sleep in the first place?"

"Last time you had help, Beelzemon, and Daemon isn't going to help you this time." Barbamon said.

"What's he talking about?" WarGreymon asked.

"The last time Belphemon woke up, he went on a rampage that threatened to destroy the continent of Directory. Countless of defenseless Digimon were being slaughtered without cause and I couldn't stand for it. I fought against him and we ended up destroying a forest, turning it into a wasteland. Daemon had to intervene because Belphemon couldn't tell the difference between friend and foe." Beelzemon explained. "Together we were able to chain him up and put him to sleep."

"But I thought you were a Demon Lord?" Garudamon asked. "Why would you defend defenseless Digimon?"

"Just because I'm a Demon Lord that doesn't mean that I don't have any honor or pride!" Beelzemon snapped. "I don't attack the weak!"

"Yes, you always were the honorable one…" Barbamon said as he looked at Beelzemon with a look of disgust. "You were always too proud to fight anyone beneath you."

"You're just jealous that I have more hunger than you." Beelzemon said, flashing Barbamon a mocking grin.

"YOU DARE!?" Barbamon exploded with anger, showing signs that this was a subject the two had fought about before.

"Of course I dare, I'm Beelzemon! I'm the Demon Lord of Gluttony and soon I'll be the Demon Lord of Greed, too!" Beelzemon said as he prepared to attack. "I just have one question, do you want me to make clean and quick or messy and slow?"

"You arrogant fool. You will pay for your insolence." Barbamon tapped his staff on the Destiny Stone and then muttered some words under his breath. The Stone began to slow brightly at first but then the light turned dark and an evil blueish glow began to surround Belphemon.

The chains began to tremble and one by one they began to snap as Belphemon's body began to grow in size. The blueish glow began to cover the massive Digimon's body until nothing could be seen.

"Ah…kid, you guys might want to get the hell out of here…" Beelzemon said as he stared up at the glowing form of Belphemon.

"What's going on? Why do we need to leave?" Tai asked. Something in Tai's gut told him to run as far away as he could but he also knew that if got too far away from WarGreymon that their bond wouldn't be as strong and it would weaken his partner.

"Belphemon is the Demon Lord of Sloth, that's why he was sleeping before. But what happens when he sleep is that he stores all of that energy until he has enough to wake up and go on a rampage. He normally wakes up every hundred years or so depending on how hard his last battle was. When I put him under, he should've stayed asleep for a thousand years but Barbamon is using the power from the Destiny Stone to replenish Belphemon's energy."

"So in other words we're dead if we stay." Tai summarized. "Sora, Kari, get on Garudamon and go back to the real world. Let Matt know that I'm going to need his help. I know it's late but try to wake him up, we're gonna need MetalGarurumon!"

"What about you?" Sora asked. Belphemon's body had grown even larger, standing several stories taller than even MetalGreymon. They could all feel the evil radiating from him as it came off of him in waves. "We can't leave you here to fight that!"

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. I'll keep ExVeemon here with me." Tai told her. "Now go!"

"Come on, Sora, let's go." Kari said, urging the DigiDestined of Love to follow her. "Have faith in Tai, I do."

Sora looked torn on what to do. While logically it made sense that she go and get Matt, her heart told her to stay with Tai. She closed the gap between them and gave Tai a quick kiss. "For luck…" She told him before following Kari.

"You know, kid, I would've gone with them if I were you." Beelzemon said, glancing over his shoulder to look at Tai.

"No you wouldn't've." Tai told him without skipping a beat.

This caused Beelzemon grin. "No, I wouldn't."

"Leomon, can you get as many of the injured Digimon out of here as you can?" Tai said as he looked behind him at the army of random Digimon that they had brought. Most of them were champions except for Andromon who was an ultimate.

"Consider it done." Leomon said with a nod.

"Andromon, can you still fight?" Tai asked him.

"I have received critical damage in my lower extremities. It will be difficult to fight in close combat with my legs damaged as they are." Andromon answered.

"But you can still fight at a distance, right?" Tai asked.

"Yes, I believe so."

"Alright, I want you stay back as far as you can within your firing range. Something tells me that we're gonna need you." Tai said.

"Understood." Andromon said before slowly following Leomon and the injured Digimon.

"Kid, it's time." Beelzemon said as he looked up.

Belphemon's transformation had been complete and the blue glow was gone. Standing as tall as VenomMyotismon, Belphemon towered over them with his bestial appearance. Dark brown fur covered most of his body and the horns had grown even longer, giving him the appearance of a ram's head. He had blood red eyes that seemed to glow with an untamed raged that threatened to overwhelm him, not that Belphemon seemed to mind.

He had six large bat like wings with purple interior and wore gold gauntlets around his wrists that covered the back of his hands/claws. He had red marking on his chest and all through his body, each looking as menacing as he did. Around his arms and writs were the chains that had bound him before except now they glowed with green fire.

The massive Digimon stood still for a moment before unleashing a demonic roar that brought Tai and ExVeemon to their knees. The force from the roar was enough to make ExVeemon turn back into Veemon.

"What the heck?" Veemon shouted over the roar.

"Belphemon is powerful enough to destroy most Digimon with just his roar." Beelzemon shouted over the roar. "Just be grateful he wasn't aiming at you!"

Barbamon laughed maniacally as he aimed his staff at Belphemon. "Belphemon! Destroy Beelzemon!"

Belphemon ignored Barbamon until he heard Beelzemon's name. What little intelligence the beast still had served him in recognizing the one responsible for his last defeat and prolonged slumber. Roaring once more, Belphemon looked down at the biker looking Digimon and glared.

"Looks like he remembers you!" Tai said as WarGreymon and Beelzemon prepared to fight.

"Good! I'd be insulted if he didn't!" Beelzemon said as he flashed Belphemon a wicked grin.

"Tai, get back!" WarGreymon said before taking off.

The dragon man Digimon flew high and fast, getting well within Belphemon's defenses and brought his right gauntlet up in an uppercut. The blow knocked Belphemon's head back and caused him to stumble a bit. But otherwise it barely seemed to hurt the massive Digimon. With an angry growl, Belphemon swatted WarGreymon aside, sending him crashing into the ground below.

"Oh crap…" Beelzemon said as Belphemon brought his foot up and tried to bring it down on him. Beelzemon managed to jump out of the way but he could tell that something was wrong. "I think that the Destiny Stone is making him even stronger than before!"

"What?" Tai asked as he and Veemon ran to WarGreymon's side.

"He wasn't that strong before!" Beelzemon said as he fired several shots into Belphemon's leg. "And he's much bigger now!"

"What does that mean?" Tai asked as he helped WarGreymon up.

"It means that we're gonna need a miracle to beat him now!" Beelzemon dodged another stomp before running up Belphemon's leg, leaping up from his knee to his chest and shouting. "Darkness Claw!"

His whole arm buried itself into the beast's chest all the way up to his bicep but it barely seemed to hurt Belphemon. It did grunt in pain but the beast's mind was far too consumed by rage to register pain for long. Beelzemon cursed every god known to Mon-kind as he was grabbed by the massive beast and brought up to eye level.

Belphemon glared at Beelzemon, growling as the former Demon Lord struggled to break free. But before the beast could eat his prey, a condensed ball of fire struck his side, causing Belphemon to wince in pain.

"Terra Force!" WarGreymon launched another ball of fire and this time Belphemon had the sense to block it with his massive claw. "Looks like he won't fall for that again."

"Double Impact!" Beelzemon managed to free one of his arms as Belphemon blocked WarGreymon's attack. With his arm free, Beelzemon pulled of his gun from its holster and opened fire on the sloth lord's face.

Belphemon cried out in pain, releasing his hold on Beelzemon. Beelzemon flipped in midair and pulled out his second gun. He continued to open fire on the massive beast even as he fell. Landing in a crouch, Beelzemon made his way over to WarGreymon in order to coordinate their attacks.

"This som'bitch is gonna be harder to take down than my grandma's pet cat!" Beelzemon said as he tried to hit Belphemon's eyes.

"What's the plan?" WarGreymon asked.

"We need to hit him where it hurts the most. You see that scar on his forehead?" Beelzemon said, pointing toward the five jagged scars on Belphemon's forehead that looked like a claw swipe. "I gave those to him the last time we met. As of right now, it's the most vulnerable spot on his body so we gonna hit it with everything we got."

"Alright, just give me an opening!" WarGreymon said as he took to the skies.

Beelzemon opened fire once more, getting Belphemon's attention on him. The massive Digimon raised his claw up and it began to glow as dark green flames engulf his claw. Belphemon brought the claw clad with the very flames from hell down on Beelzemon and the mega Digimon barely managed to roll out of the way, getting cut up in the explosion as the ground was torn asunder.

Dark green fire lashed out and seared Beelzemon's left arm, burning him just below the shoulder. But it wasn't over as the chains wrapped around Belphemon's wrist came to life and went after him. Beelzemon kicked the first living chain away from him and severed the second one with a Darkness Claw. Looking up, Beelzemon gasped as he watched in horror at what Belphemon was about to do.

Opening its maw, dark energy began to swirl around and concentrate at the opening until it was fired off in a burst of demonic energy. Beelzemon raised his arms and brazed himself for the blast and he screamed out as it engulfed him.

"Beelzemon!" Tai and Veemon were blown away by the blast but luckily Leomon had caught them before they went too far. The champion Digimon stabbed him sword into the ground in order to keep from being blown away as well.

The blast had torn the ground apart, creating a large trench that went on for miles. At the beginning of that trench, as the smoke began to clear, a single figure remained standing. Beelzemon's jacket and undershirt had been completely destroyed, revealing grayish blue skin that was battered, burned, and bruised. His pants were in tatters and his guns were nowhere to be seen. It seemed impossible but somehow Beelzemon managed to survive the blast.

"Is…is that all you got?" Beelzemon asked in defiance. He was breathing heavily and it was clear that the attack had done a great deal of damage. But Beelzemon was clearly a proud Digimon and he wasn't one to give up until his last breath had been taken.

Barbamon hovered a few feet away from Belphemon and laughed at the stubbornness of the former Demon Lord. "Impressive, Beelzemon!" Barbamon told him. "You've more than earned your place as the third strongest member of the Demon Lords. But how will you defeat Belphemon now that I've enhanced his strength with the power of the Destiny Stone?"

"With help!" Turning around, Barbamon barely managed to block a kick that came from WarGreymon.

"Pathetic!" Barbamon sneered.

"Mega Claw!" WarGreymon brought his gauntlet down on Barbamon's staff and they both heard a loud crack.

"What!?" Barbamon couldn't believe his eyes. Three distinct claw makes appeared in the middle of his staff and he knew that it wouldn't hold if struck again. "You'll pay for that! Dark Inferno!"

Barbamon stretched his open palm toward WarGreymon and black, red flames shot forth, engulfing WarGreymon in flames from the very depths of hell. But much to Barbamon's surprise, WarGreymon began to spin rapidly in place before dispelling the flames and becoming a WarGreymon sized tornado that lunged itself toward him. Barbamon barely managed to move out of the way before it stopped spinning in order to reveal WarGreymon again.

"That was a close one." WarGreymon muttered as he steadied himself. Belphemon had yet to move and when WarGreymon glanced over in his direction, he saw that a lasso of light was wrapped around his arms, legs, and neck. "What the…?"

Looking down at the end of the rope, WarGreymon saw that Tai was standing beside Veemon and Leomon, both of them gripping on the rope with everything they had. The light was coming from Tai's Digivice and Tai was gripping onto it with his right while he grasped his wrist with his left. The strain on Tai's face was clear and WarGreymon could tell that Tai wouldn't be able keep it up for much longer.

"What's this?" Barbamon had followed WarGreymon's gaze and saw that the DigiDestined of Courage had somehow bound Belphemon and kept him from attacking. "How is that even possible?"

"Anything is possible in DigiWorld." WarGreymon told him, remembering all of the times that they had said those words. "With Tai keeping him busy, nothing will stop me from ending this here and now!"

"Oh no you don't!" Barbamon flew in between Belphemon and WarGreymon and raised his staff. "If you think I'm going to let you get past me then you got another thing com-"

While Barbamon's attention had been on WarGreymon, he failed to notice that Beelzemon had climbed his way up to Belphemon's head. Once Barbamon had gotten in between WarGreymon and Belphemon, Beelzemon lunged toward the Demon Lord of Greed and plunged his right hand through sorcerer's back. A bloody claw protruded through Barbamon's chest and he looked utterly confused as to how it had come to this.

"Did you forget about me, Barbamon?" Beelzemon asked, laughing as reveled in his latest kill. "Your data's all mine now!"

Barbamon was only able to curse the sovereign as he felt his very essence get consumed by the Demon Lord of Gluttony. For his life to end at the hands of Beelzemon, Barbamon could not think of a more cruel way of dying. For years, the Demon Lord of Gluttony and Greed had argued and debated and fought over whose hunger was greater. For Gluttony and Greed were very similar. Both wanted many things and only one could reign supreme and it seemed that Gluttony had been hungrier. Greed, whose hunger could never be satisfied, could not compete with a hunger that knew no bounds and had no limits.

As the last of Barbamon's data was absorbed, a purple orb was left behind and Beelzemon grabbed as he started to fall. And after he landed on the ground below, Beelzemon greedily swallowed the orb without a second thought.

"Time to end this, Terra Tornado!" Spinning rapidly, WarGreymon launched himself at Belphemon's forehead and bore into his skull like a drill.

Belphemon unleashed an unholy demonic cry of pain as WarGreymon literally tore a hole into his head. Within seconds, WarGreymon came out from the back of Belphemon's head and he stopped spinning in order to watch as the Demon Lord fell. The binds the held the massive Digimon vanished as Belphemon fell.

Leomon carried Tai and Veemon away from the falling form of the Demon Lord and managed to get them to safety beside the Destiny Stone. It looked as though they had won and many of the Digimon in the distance cheered as they watched Belphemon fall. Even Tai managed to form a tired grin despite no longer being able to stand on his own. He had used all of his remaining energy to hold Belphemon. How he had done it was beyond him but something told him that his Digivice had more powers then they let on.

As WarGreymon and Beelzemon made their way over to the Destiny Stone, no one was expecting Belphemon to rise up and roar with primal rage. The hole in his head began to close right before their very eyes and it seemed that their last attack only served to anger him even more.

As Tai looked on, he could only wonder what it would take to finally finish this guy off. Beelzemon had been right, they needed a miracle…

**End of chapter. **

Things are getting serious now as the DigiDestined face off against not one but two Demon Lords. With Barbamon down, will they be able to rally together in order to defeat Belphemon? Will the other DigiDestined arrive in time to help Tai? And what will it take to finally put the beast down once and for all? So many questions, so little time. lol.

Also the history between Barbamon and Beelzemon seemed appropriate to me since Greed and Gluttony seem like the same thing. There are differences, mind you, but both are very similar. I found it funny that Barbamon took offense to Beelzemon claiming that he was hungrier than him.

Since we've been able to get 10 reviews rather quickly, I'm going to increase the amount to 12 now. I'll still post a chapter on Friday, that won't change. Once I see the 12 reviews, I will post the new chapter as soon as I get out of work. It shouldn't be too much trouble since you guys have been reviewing like crazy. I posted this story a little over two months ago and we're already on chapter 20 and we got over 150 reviews. At this rate, all of the chapters I have done in advance will run out and I will actually have to work hard to catch up. Lol.

Till next time.

R&R.


	21. Chapter 21: Learning To Trust

**I don't own Digimon. **

**Well guys it's Friday and I'm exhausted. Working two jobs is tiring but still worth it. I will kept this short since I'm going to bed soon. I just wanted to let you all know that the next chapter will be posted up when we reach 12 reviews or next Friday, whichever comes first. **

**Enjoy. **

**Once A Leader…**

**Chapter 21: Learning To Trust**

Tai watched in horror as Belphemon rose to full height once more, towering over them with his massive size. Both Beelzemon and WarGreymon were already tired and Tai didn't have the strength to make them Digivolve anymore if they turned back into rookies. They were all running close to empty and unless a miracle happened, they would surely lose.

"Now what?" Veemon asked no one in particular. Belphemon seemed content to simply roar at the sky as steam came off of its body. It took them a moment to realize that it was healing all of its injuries.

"It's the stone…" Leomon said as he turned in the direction of the Destiny Stone. "Its power is healing Belphemon!"

"What?" Tai couldn't believe what he was hearing but at the same time it made sense. "How is that possible?"

"Anything is possible in DigiWorld…" WarGreymon repeated, hating that line for the first time in his life. "We have to destroy the Stone."

"Are you crazy?" Leomon asked as he turned to face the Mega. "That Stone is vital to the survival of the Digital World!"

"Well so is the world itself which won't be here if we can't stop Belphemon." Beelzemon said, interrupting their conversation. "Look, I know I'm not the best suited for this hero stuff but if we can't stop Belphemon then there won't be a DigiWorld to save."

"But the Sovereign themselves have decreed-" Leomon began but was cut off by Tai.

"It's the only way, Leomon." Tai told him. "I'm sorry…"

Leomon looked around the group but he knew that he was outnumbered. While he didn't disagree with them, he couldn't watch as they destroyed something so sacred. "Just do it quickly…"

"You heard the Mon!" Tai said as he pointed at WarGreymon and Beelzemon. "I want you two to stall Belphemon so that we can destroy the stone. Since he can heal from any injury, just use hit and run tactics. Try to draw his attention away from us."

"You got it, kid." Beelzemon said. By absorbing Barbamon's data, Beelzemon regained some his power and he was able to summon his double barrel shotguns. "Let's go, metal head!"

"Leomon, do you think that you can break that stone in half?" Tai asked as they made their way over to the stone.

"No, it would take a mega to destroy the stone or several powerful ultimates." Leomon told him.

"What if I warp Digivolve again?" Veemon asked.

"I don't have the strength to make you Digivolve you to the mega level." Tai said. He was drained enough as it was and just running was a challenge. "I'm having trouble just keeping up with you guys."

"What if you use the stone's power so that we can destroy it?" Leomon asked.

"It's a worth a shot…" Tai said after a moment. "But would that even work if Belphemon is using the stone's power?"

"We won't know until we try!" Veemon said. He clearly wanted to Digivolve again and Tai had an idea why.

"Alright, let's see if this will even work…" Tai placed his hand on the stone's surface and tried to sense the energy that he had felt before. At first he felt nothing, almost as if the stone had been drained of all its power by the Demon Lord. But then Tai felt something, like a ripple in a lake. It was faint but something was there, something…ancient.

It called out to him, at first it was barely legible. But as Tai focused on the faint energy, an image flashed through his mind and Tai was hit with an enormous amount of energy.

"Holy shit!" Tai was engulfed by a blue aura, basking them all in a brilliant light that renewed their strength. Without wasting any time, Tai aimed his Digivice at the two Digimon before him and pressed the button on his Digivice.

**Veemon Warp Digivolve to…UlforceVeedramon!**

**Leomon Warp Digivolve to…BanchoLeomon!**

Tai once again saw the blue knight that Veemon became when he reached the mega level. But he had never seen Leomon's mega form before. And by the look from BanchoLeomon's face, he hadn't seen it either. BanchoLeomon was a few feet taller than his champion form, reaching the same height as WarGreymon and Beelzemon. Gone was his golden lion's mane and in its place was a flowing head of silver hair that rivaled Tai's in length. He wore a visor on his head that had a black curved cover and red and gold front.

On his chest he had a large red scar in the form of an x. On his shoulders, the lion man Digimon wore a large black trench coat with a red interior. He wore black pants and had white bandages wrapped around his waist and torso. On his wrists, BanchoLeomon had bandages wrapped around a red plate of armor similar to that of a samurai.

"What's this…?" BanchoLeomon looked himself over, in awe at the appearance he had now. "This isn't my mega form…"

"What do you mean?" Tai asked. He felt drained, especially at helping two Digimon that weren't his partner to Warp Digivolve but thanks to the energy he got from the stone, he was still able to stand.

"The last time I reached the mega level, I became SaberLeomon." BanchoLeomon told him. "But this form…it feels more natural."

"Maybe this is your true form?" UlforceVeedramon asked.

"Maybe…" BanchoLeomon agreed with a nod.  
"Ladies, when you're done looking yourself over in the mirror," They heard Beelzemon shout. "We could use some help over here!"

"He's right, UlforceVeedramon go and help them out. BanchoLeomon, you and I will destroy the Destiny Stone." Tai told them. The blue aura still danced around Tai, almost like a living flame. It fueled his actions and gave him the strength to continue on.

"Won't we turn back if the stone is destroyed?" BanchoLeomon asked as he pulled out his sword.

Tai shook his head. "No, something else game me the strength to help you two Warp Digivolve." When BanchoLeomon looked at him to further elaborate, Tai simply said. "I'll tell you later, when this is over."

BanchoLeomon nodded before raising his sword. "Lion King Slash!" The mega Digimon brought his sword down with such speed that stone remained whole for several moments before it broke in half and then broke into pieces.

BanchoLeomon grabbed Tai and moved him to safe distance but with the Stone's power already drained, the only after affects that were seen were the sky darkening and storm clouds gathering above. The real destruction was coming from the battle between WarGreymon, Beelzemon, UlforceVeedramon, and Belphemon.

"Go help them, BanchoLeomon." Tai ordered.

"But what about you?" The mega asked.

"Just leave me here, I'll be okay." Tai told him.

"Very well." BanchoLeomon set Tai down and hurried off to join the fray. WarGreymon and UlforceVeedramon were attacking from above while Beelzemon did his best to attack from the ground.

Tai watched from a distance and wondered if his next move would be a good idea or not. It wasn't his idea, but Tai couldn't deny that it would be useful if it worked. But did the risks outweigh the potential power up and friend that they would get?

/\(-\/-)/\

"Tai's what!?" Came Matt's voice from the other end of the call. Sora and Kari were standing in Izzy's home and they were trying to wake the others up so that they could help. So far only Mimi was awake and she was already heading toward the battleground where Tai was still fighting against that monster of a Digimon.

"Calm down, Matt!" Sora shot back as she listened to Matt mutter several choice curses under his breath. "We need your help since Gabumon is the only one besides Agumon that can reach the mega level easily."

"I wouldn't call it easily…" Matt's reply came, obviously dripping with sarcasm. "It's not easy, you know. I've never felt more tired in my entire life and we struggled to survive in a desert!"

"I know, Matt. Gennai explained it to us and I'll happily explain it to you as well but right now, Tai needs you." Sora said, trying her best to remain calm. But it was proving to be a challenge since with each passing second she was reminded that Tai was still battling for his life against a monster.

Apparently Matt could hear the distress in her voice because the next thing she heard was him sigh before saying. "Tell Izzy to open the portal…I'll make sure he's okay."

"Thanks Matt…" Sora said, feeling grateful toward the DigiDestined of Friendship. Things hadn't been easy between Matt and Tai but they were still friends. Sora also knew that Matt would go just to make sure that Tai made it back okay for her. They were friends too, after all. "You don't know how much this means to me."

"…I do." Matt said before hanging up.

This threw Sora for a loop but before she could think on it further, Izzy gasped before typing away furiously on his lap.

"Oh no, the destiny stone was destroyed!" Izzy told them.

"What? What about Tai?" Sora and Kari asked at the same time.

"I don't know…there's too much interference going on for me to get a read on Tai's Digivice." Izzy switched from his laptop to his desktop. "Unless we go check it out, there's way to even get a message to him."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Kari said as she pulled out her Digivice, ready to open the portal.

"Hold on a minute!" Izzy said as he turned back to face them. "Who else is coming?"

"Matt said that he would go. He just needs you to open a portal." Sora told him.

"Ken is already on his way." Kari said, looking somewhat frustrated with the delay.

"Then that means that only Matt, Ken, and Mimi will be there to help us…" Izzy said. He had purposely not called Cody or Yolei because they were useless in a fight of this caliber. T.K. hadn't responded and Izzy was led to believe that the younger DigiDestined was probably asleep and wouldn't be waking up anytime soon. "What about Joe?"

"We tried calling his cell phone but there was no answer." Sora told him.

"Then let's go." Izzy said. While he didn't want to go unprepared, Izzy knew that they couldn't risk wasting any more time calling the others for help. They would just have to make do with their current man power.

/\(-\/-)/\

Tai watched as Beelzemon and BanchoLeomon climbed up Belphemon's leg and made straight for his head. Beelzemon had told them that Belphemon's weakest point was on his forehead. But the demon lord had been doing a better job protecting himself.

As it tried to swat away WarGreymon and UlforceVeedramon, Beelzemon and BanchoLeomon had reached the monster's chest and they were about to continue on when Belphemon realized that they were on his chest. He made to grab them but BanchoLeomon and Beelzemon leaped away and landed a few yards away from Tai.

"Damn, he's not letting us get close to his head!" Beelzemon cursed.

"And it seems that he's still got a lot of power from the Destiny Stone before we destroyed it." BanchoLeomon observed. Several of the attacks they had done had already healed. While not instantly like before, Belphemon's wounds healed at an accelerated rate.

Just then WarGreymon and UlforceVeedramon landed beside the trio and looked toward Tai. "This isn't working, nothing we throw at him leaves any lasting damage." WarGreymon told them. But it wasn't anything that they didn't already know.

"What do we do, Tai?" UlforceVeedramon asked. It was clear that they were all waiting for his orders, even Beelzemon looked at him expectantly.

Being the leader meant that you had to do what was right for the team and not just for yourself. You had to take responsibility for others and Tai knew that he couldn't worry about his doubts now. If they were even gonna have a shot at winning this then they would need all the help they could get.

"Alright listen up, I have a plan." Tai announced. This immediately got their attention and the four mega Digimon looked on awaiting their orders from the DigiDestined of Courage. "WarGreymon, I want you to fly high and use your Terra Force to distract him. Aim for his head and I'm sure that he'll block every time."

"Right." WarGreymon nodded before taking flight.

"UlforceVeedramon, use your speed to fly behind that thing and cut up its wings as best you can. If we can keep it grounded then there's less chance of him getting away."

"Roger!" the Blue Knight Digimon was off before he even finished his sentence.

"BanchoLeomon, I want you to attack from below. Slice its legs up as best you can. If we can cripple him all the better for us."

"My pleasure." The Lion Man Digimon said as he pulled out his sword.

"And what about me, kid?" Beelzemon asked.

Tai took a moment to look into the red eyes of the Demon Lord, well former Demon Lord, and he tried to see if there was anything that would justify not going through with the orders given to him. But he didn't and Tai couldn't risk not doing anything to help their chances.

"Give me your hand." Tai said as he held out his own.

Beelzemon eyed the kid, who was surrounded by some blue aura of sorts, and wondered if he was playing some kind of game. "Are you for reals?" He asked.

"Do you trust me?" Tai asked him, not really answering his question.

"What kind of question is that?" Beelzemon asked him. Of course he didn't trust him, Beelzemon didn't trust anyone!

"It's a simple one." Tai explained without skipping a beat. "Either you do or you don't. But if we're even gonna have a chance at winning this then I'm gonna need to trust you and you're going to have to trust me."

"You're kidding, right?" Beelzemon asked in disbelief. "You want to do this now? In the middle of a freaking battlefield?"

"There's no better time than the present." Tai responded.

Just then there was an explosion and when they turned to look, WarGreymon was falling down from the sky with trails of smoke following him. UlforceVeedramon quickly caught him but it was clear that WarGreymon had taken major damage.

"Look, can we do this another time? We're kind of getting our butts kicked if you haven't noticed." Beelzemon said, not wanting to deal with something as stupid as trust.

"There is no other time, not on this." Tai told him. "If I can't trust you to fight by my side how do you expect me to fight by yours?"

"Easy, because if I don't fight by your side then I'm a dead Mon." Beelzemon said as if it were obvious.

"Not good enough." Tai said.

"Metal Wolf Claw!"

A blast of icy cold breath struck Belphemon from behind and it froze him for a second before he shattered the ice. Turning around, the Demon Lord roared at the incoming MetalGarurumon but missed him as he flew by.

"Tai!" Looking above them, Tai and Beelzemon saw that Izzy, Sora, Kari, Mimi, and Matt were flying down toward them while riding Kabuterimon, Nefertimon, and Birdramon.

"Whoa, what happened to you?" Izzy asked as he noticed that Tai was surrounded by a blue aura.

"It's a long story." Tai said, waving Izzy's curiosity off for the moment. "What are you guys doing here? You're no match for this guy."

"MetalGarurumon can beat this guy no problem." Matt said, obviously taking offense at Tai's remark.

"That's not what I meant." Tai said, trying to avoid a fight. They couldn't afford one at the moment and Tai needed to settle things with Beelzemon.

"Then what did you mean?" Mimi asked, not liking that she was being thought of as weak. "I'll have you know that Palmon can Digivolve to the Mega level too, you know!"

"She can?" Tai asked, obviously surprised. Then he turned toward Palmon. "You can?"

"Of course! I just need a little help from Izzy." Palmon explained.

"Are you ready, Izzy?" Mimi asked.

"Of course." Izzy nodded.

Together, the two DigiDestined aimed their Digivices as Palmon and pressed the button that unleashed the shining light of Digivolution.

**Palmon Warp Digivolve to…Rosemon!**

In Palmon's place stood a beautiful Digimon that Tai had never seen before. She was shorter than Beelzemon but Tai could tell that she wasn't any weaker. She simply radiated power as well as beauty.

"How did you guys figure that out?" Tai asked them. He noticed that both Mimi and Izzy had matching looks of fatigue. "Are you two gonna be okay?"

"Yea…" Izzy took a moment to regain his composure. "We just haven't fully recovered from the last time." Mimi leaned against the young genius which caused him to blush. "It takes a lot of energy to make Palmon Warp Digivolve into Rosemon. And since we haven't fully recovered, we don't know if Mimi will be able to do it on her own. So far we've only been able do to it together."

Nefertimon turned back into Gatomon and looked at her partner. "Kari, do you think that I can reach my Mega Level?"

"You would need at least two people to do it safely." Izzy warned them.

"Tai, could you help me?" Kari asked him.

But Tai shook his head. "No, I'm already using my energy to help four mega level Digimon. This blue aura is the only thing that keeping me alive right now."

"Are you going to be alright?" Sora asked, concern written all over her face.

"Sorry, bad choice of words. I got some extra power from the Destiny Stone before we destroyed it. It the only thing that keeping me standing otherwise I would've passed out long ago." Tai explained quickly. "I haven't fully recovered either."

"What about you, Sora? Could you help me?" Kari asked her.

"Sure…is that alright, Birdramon?" Sora asked her partner.  
"Of course…" Birdramon nodded.

"We'll stay here in case you guys need a quick getaway." Kabuterimon added.

"Alright, are you ready, Kari?" Sora asked, Digivice already in hand.

"You bet." Together, the DigiDestined of Love and Light aimed their Digivices toward the eager cat Digimon and shined their light on her.

**Gatomon Warp Digivolve to…Ophanimon! **

A brilliant light enveloped the tall majestic Digimon that stood before them. Ophanimon stood as tall as Beelzemon, wearing teal colored armor with trimmings and a gold cross on her helmet. She had ten wings, eight of them were gold plated while the bottom two were feathered, colored gold with white tips. In her left she held a teal shield with gold trimming and a gold horned dragon on the center.

"Whoa…" the DigiDestined looked on with awe at the celestial Digimon.

"Now it's time to see if Belphemon can stand to see the light!" Ophanimon said as she took off to join the others.

The battle wasn't going very well since nothing they did could hurt the evil Digimon for long. WarGreymon had slashed Belphemon's forearm before the chains lashed out and wrapped themselves around the mega Digimon.

"Eden's Javelin!"

A beam of golden light tore through the chains and WarGreymon was able to break free.

"Thanks…" WarGreymon said as he looked at the new comer. "Um…?

"It's Ophanimon…" She told him. "Now let's get this creep."

"Everyone, attack together!" WarGreymon called out. "Terra Force!"

"Sefirot Crystals!"

"Metal Wolf Claw!"

"Shining V Force!"

"Flash Bancho Punch!"

"Forbidden Temptation!"

The six attacks struck Belphemon and engulfed him in an explosion of light, fire, and ice. The massive Digimon cried out in pain and Kabuterimon and Birdramon had to shield the DigiDestined from the shockwave that followed.

"It's not gonna be enough…" Beelzemon said as he lowered his arms. He and Tai were standing a few yards away from the others and they watched as the smoke began to clear.

Belphemon had been knocked down and he was lying in a smoking crater. He had several wounds all over his body as well as severe burns over most of his chest. But what surprised them all was that the wounds and burns began to heal right before their very eyes.

"How is that even possible?" Matt asked as he watched Belphemon begin to stir.

"He's absorbed too much energy from the Destiny Stone to be beaten that easily." Beelzemon told them.

"Then how are we supposed to defeat him?" Izzy asked.

"There's only two ways to beat him…you either kill him or drain him of all his energy so that he falls asleep." Beelzemon explained. "But he has a nasty habit of not dying so that's gonna be hard."

"What are we supposed to do now, Tai?" Kari asked.

All eyes turned toward him and for once Tai wasn't sure if his plan would even work. "Beelzemon, do you trust me?"

"Not this again!" Beelzemon groaned.

Just then Belphemon unleashed a powerful roar that sent a concentrated blast of dark energy toward the five mega level Digimon. WarGreymon, UlforceVeedramon, and Ophanimon all raised their shields in an attempt to block the incoming attack. The blast of energy swallowed them all whole and when the dust had settled, only WarGreymon was left standing.

Veemon, Salamon, Gabumon, Palmon, and Leomon all laid slightly behind the dragon man Digimon, his shield being the only one that was able to withstand the initial blast. But WarGreymon was at his limits and he knew it.

"Beelzemon, I have a way to make you more powerful than you've ever been before." Tai told him. "But if I'm going to put my trust in you, you have to do the same for me. You have to earn my trust and the only way to do that is to trust me."

"How does that make any sense?" the former Demon Lord asked in annoyance. "And why is it so important that I trust you? I'm already on your side!"

"It's important because my friends very lives will be in your hands." Tai said. "I'm going to be trusting you to protect them in my place. I'm going to be trusting you to give it your all and then some in order to make sure that they make it out alive." He then held out his hand. "But most of all, I'm going to be counting on you to be a good friend. To be there when we need you. Because you can bet your ass that we'll be there for you."

Beelzemon stared at Tai's outstretched hand and then up at him. Slowly he was beginning to realize what Tai was asking of him. Could he be their friend? He was a Demon Lord, one of the strongest of the Seven just behind Daemon and Lucemon. In all of his years of existence, Beelzemon had never had anyone he could call a friend, not even his old crew. But if he was going to fight on their side and defy what it meant to be a Demon Lord then why not go all out?

"Alright, if it means that much to you then I'll trust you, kid." Beelzemon said. He reached for Tai's hand and shook it. "Now what?"

"Now you'll see what having friends is really all about." Tai said before flashing Beelzemon a large grin.

Then before either could speak again, the blue aura came to life, flaring up like a living flame. It flared up for several moments before it left Tai's body and transferred itself to Beelzemon's. The Mega level Digimon retracted his hand as he felt a burning sensation surround his body. It didn't hurt but he could feel his skin tingling with life, almost as if he were being put back together. Then he felt two lumps form on his back right between his shoulder blades and he sprouted two black feathered wings each as long as he was tall. His shift and leather jacket were restored back to how he had it before it was torn to shreds.

But the biggest change in the former Demon Lord wasn't his wings but his eyes. Gone were the crimson red that reminded his foes of the color of blood. In their place were emerald green eyes that contained a calmer more serene look to them.

Beelzemon looked down at his hands and examined the change in himself. He felt at peace with himself and the once insatiable hunger that he felt was replaced with a stronger hunger, a stronger need. Looking over at Tai, the DigiDestined of Courage gave him a knowing smile before he passed out from exhaustion. He would've hit the ground but Beelzemon caught him with one arm.

"Tai!" Sora and the others rushed over toward their fallen leader and Beelzemon gently handed him over.

"He's going to be alright…he just needs some rest." Beelzemon told them.

"What happened to him?" Kari asked.

"He gave me a reason to care." Beelzemon told her. "He gave me a new purpose."

"And what's that?" Izzy asked.

"To protect my new friends." With a flap of his new but powerful wings, Beelzemon took off and made his way toward WarGreymon. The others could only watch as the Former Demon Lord flew off, each having mixed feelings about the Digimon's last words. But despite their doubts, one thing was true, Beelzemon had earned their trust and friendship.

**End of chapter.**

**So now Beelzemon has officially turned into a good guy. And what was that thing that give Tai the power source? If you don't know by now then you need to go back and watch Digimon Adventure 02. It should be pretty obvious, lol. **

**Well guys I'm tired and it's time to go to bed.**

**Till next time.**


	22. Chapter 22: The Power of Friendship

**I don't own Digimon. **

**Well guys it's that time again and that means that its time for the new chapter! Things are starting to heat up and now Beelzemon is about to unleash his new powers. What are his new powers and where did they come from? Will it be enough to take down Belphemon? Read in order to find out. lol. **

**On a side note, I have just bought Super Smash Bros for the 3DS and I'm going to play it right after I post this chapter. I also started playing Pokemon Y version after not playing pokemon for like 2 years. I forgot how much fun they were. **

**Enjoy.**

**Once A Leader…**

**Chapter 22: The Power of Friendship**

"You've changed…" WarGreymon said as Beelzemon neared. He could feel that Beelzemon had changed, gone was his previous bloodlust and insatiable hunger. In its place was a sense of serene calm that WarGreymon noted had satisfied the former Demon's Lords desire for more. Overall it was a big change and one that WarGreymon was glad had happened.

"You have no idea…" Beelzemon said as he landed beside the dragon man Digimon. He reached over and placed his hand on WarGreymon's shoulder. A blue light flashed briefly before it left Beelzemon's body and transferred itself toward WarGreymon.

In a flash of blue, most of WarGreymon's injuries were healed and his armor was repaired. "Thanks…"

"Don't mention it." Beelzemon then turned toward Belphemon who had already finished healing and was now glaring at them both. "Let's take this sonava bitch down."

Both Digimon took off and flew toward the massive Digimon. But Belphemon wasn't going to wait around for them to get in close. It fired another blast of dark energy and both Digimon were forced to separate in order to dodge it. As the blast faded, WarGreymon found himself beneath the massive beast as he appeared behind him.

"What the-" With a single swipe of its massive claw, WarGreymon was sent crashing down below.

"That's it, you overgrown koala, take this! Double Impact!" Beelzemon pulled out his twin shotguns and opened fire on Belphemon. But the bullets did little to hurt the beast and Belphemon charged toward him, aiming to rip Beelzemon apart.

The chains around Belphemon's arms came to life and lunged themselves at the flying mega but Beelzemon outmaneuvered them. Unfortunately the chains had placed him right in front of Belphemon and the beast had already prepared his next attack.

"Fu-" Belphemon fired a blast of dark energy point blank and it would've struck Beelzemon if WarGreymon hadn't tacked him out of the way. "Thanks for the save."

"Don't mention it."

The two stared down at the beast and wondered how in the hell they were going to beat it. "We need more power."

"But we don't have more power." WarGreymon said, feeling just as frustrated as Beelzemon.

But as the two were trying to come up with a new battle plan, Belphemon turned his attention away from them and toward a new target or rather targets.

"Oh no!" WarGreymon and Beelzemon dived down as fast as their wings could carry them as Belphemon prepared to unleash another blast.

WarGreymon got in front of the blast and tried to use his shield to block the attack but Belphemon wouldn't have it. He kept on unleashing more and more energy into the attack, forcing WarGreymon back with each passing second.

Beelzemon flew in between the incoming blast and the DigiDestined who were trying to scramble on top of Kabuterimon and Birdramon along with their unconscious leader and tired partners. But they were moving too slowly and WarGreymon wouldn't be able to contain the blast for much longer.

'_Damn it! This monster is just as powerful as ever and we still don't have a way to beat him!' _Beelzemon thought as he stared at the incoming attack. WarGreymon had reacted his limit and was thrown back by the sheer force of the attack. _'They're not gonna make it in time!' _Glancing over his shoulder, he saw that Matt and Sora had barely managed to get Tai on top of Birdramon's back. _'I have no choice…I'm gonna have to take the hit for them…I have to protect my…my friends…'_

Beelzemon turned his attention back toward the incoming blast and braced himself for the impact. He knew that he would most likely die from this attack. He didn't have chrome Digizoid armor like WarGreymon and he sure as hell didn't have any type of shield like UlforceVeedramon. But despite seeing his impending doom make its way toward him, Beelzemon didn't feel regret. He felt something else, something warm.

'_You can bet your ass that we'll be there for you!'_ Tai's voice suddenly flashed through Beelzemon's mind and he felt something else surge throughout his body and concentrate in his right arm.

Moving instinctually, he stretch out his right arm and held his index and middle fingers out strait and slightly apart, forming a V shape. The rest of his fingers were curled up and he placed his left hand on his right arm, just above the elbow. Then the strangest thing happened as his right arm began to transform right before his very eyes. From below his elbow, his arm transformed into a large blaster.

He felt the power coursing through it and without wasting any time, Beelzemon opened fire. "Corona Blaster!"

Beelzemon fired a powerful blast of his own that shot forth and collided with the incoming attack. The two attacks canceled each other out in a massive explosion. But Beelzemon wasn't the only one confused as Belphemon stared at him with an utter look of bewilderment.

"Now this is what I'm talking about!" Beelzemon said with a laugh. "I guess that old geezer knew what he was talking about after all!"

"How did you get that?" WarGreymon asked as he flew beside Beelzemon.

"Let's just say that it's a gift from a friend." Beelzemon said. He glanced over his shoulder to make sure that the DigiDestined were airborne before looking back at Belphemon. "Listen up, tin head, 'cause I think that I have a way to finish this guy once and for all."

"What's the plan?"

"I need you to distract him for at least a minute." Beelzemon began. "If you can do that, I will unleash everything I got in one blast. Hopefully it will be enough to take blow him to bits and we'll be able to see if he can come back from that."

"Just one minute?" WarGreymon asked.

"Just sixty measly seconds." Beelzemon answered. "It'll pass by in flash, you'll see."

"That's what I'm afraid of…" WarGreymon muttered. If he was hit with another blast it would probably be the end of him. His armor was tough but it wouldn't protect him forever. "Just make sure that you don't waste a single second."

"No problem."

As Beelzemon prepared his attack, WarGreymon flew toward the massive beast and stopped about a hundred feet from it. WarGreymon eyed the beast and Belphemon glared back at him. While still not as powerful as Piedmon, Belphemon was probably the strongest opponent that WarGreymon had ever faced. If could've fused into Omnimon then maybe they would've destroyed him without much trouble but it was hard to come up with that much energy and he was still tired from his earlier battle.

WarGreymon was brought out of his thoughts as Belphemon lunged toward him, swiping its massive claw with the intent of tearing him in two. WarGreymon dived underneath the swipe and flew up toward Belphemon's head. Chains of green fire came at him from all side and WarGreymon tore thru them with his dramon destroyers. But in doing so, Belphemon was able to bring his arm up and he swatted WarGreymon out of the sky.

'_Come on…only 30 seconds left…'_ Beelzemon thought as he held his right arm. The amount of power being concentrated in his blaster was making it hard to keep still. His arm was trembling from the sheer force it was attempting to contain and he wasn't even done yet. He just prayed that it would be enough to finish Belphemon off once and for all.

Belphemon landed a few yards away from WarGreymon, bringing its leg up only to bring it down, stomping on WarGreymon's back. But WarGreymon saw it coming and rolled out of the way. He sprang up to his feet and launching himself back into the air. He sliced up Belphemon's calf as he flew in between the mega's legs and made his way up behind him.

"Terra Force!" WarGreymon launched his attack at Belphemon just as the Digimon turned to face him and struck him right in the face.

The explosion was enough to blind him and cause Belphemon to stumble back a bit. Capitalizing on his attack, WarGreymon rushed forth and began to spin rapidly, forming a tornado with his body. The tornado grew in size with his increased speed and he tore into Belphemon's chest, leaving a gaping hole behind him.

"Hey, goat face!" Beelzemon shouted, getting the Digimon's attention. "Take a load of this! Corona Destroyer!"

A magic circle appeared before Beelzemon and he fired a powerful blast right through the center. The moment the blast passed thru the circle, it was amplified tenfold and a massive energy blast shot toward Belphemon. But Belphemon wouldn't go down that easily. It roared once again and prepared to fire a blast of dark energy toward Beelzemon's attack.

"Spike Buster!" JewelBeemon came down from above and stabbed his glowing red lance right into Belphemon's forehead, stabbing him right at the heart of his scars. Belphemon roared in pain and as he lurched his head backward, he fired his attack into the air.

With nothing to stop his attack, Beelzemon's Corona Destroyer struck Belphemon in the chest where WarGreymon's previous attack had yet to heal and blew it apart. Belphemon's pained roar was heard all over the digital world and when the attack faded away, Belphemon lay on his back with a massive hole over most of his body.

Even as WarGreymon and Beelzemon hovered above him, Belphemon's data began to disappear into the sky, signifying that they had indeed defeated him.

"Aren't you going to absorb his data?" WarGreymon asked the demon man Digimon.

Beelzemon shook his head. "There's no need…I don't need that kind of power anymore. Not when I got friends like yous guys around. So long as I'm still breathing, I'll always find the strength I need to protect those precious to me."

"Well isn't this a touching moment…" Turning around, WarGreymon and Beelzemon were surprised to see Piedmon hovering in the air behind them.  
"Piedmon!" Beelzemon couldn't believe his eyes. And what shocked him the most was that he hadn't even sensed him coming.

"What do you want, Piedmon?" WarGreymon asked, preparing himself in case the Dark Master wanted to fight.

"Oh calm down, Spyro, I'm not here to fight." Piedmon said, waving WarGreymon off. "I'm going to let you enjoy your little victory for now. After all, you've earned it." Then Piedmon aimed his hand toward Belphemon's dying body and a dark blue orb soared toward him. "But I'm afraid that cannot let you have this…"

"That's Belphemon's Sloth key!" Beelzemon said, recognizing it at once. "So that's why you showed up!"

"Of course, why else would I even bother coming here?" Piedmon asked as if it were obvious. "You DigiDestined aren't strong enough to face me yet and when I do chose to face you, I want you to at least be worth my time."

"What about me?" Beelzemon asked. They both knew that Beelzemon had two of the keys and that it was only a matter of time before they settled the score between them.

"I'll let you live for now." Piedmon told him. "You've clearly become much stronger and I am rather curious to see if you're stronger than Daemon now…"

"Is that all I am to you? Something to use for your amusement?" Beelzemon growled.

"Of course, that's what all of you are to me. You're all toys that I have to use for my amusement. After all, if I take over the DigiWorld right now then I'd simply spoil my fun." Piedmon explained. "Without the Royal Knights or the Olympos XII, there isn't a force in this world that even hope to challenge me. DigiDestined are proving to be worth some effort, especially if they can defeat Barbamon and Belphemon. But they were among the weakest of the Seven."

"Why are you destroying the Destiny Stones?" WarGreymon asked him, not liking that he was being ignored.  
"Why you ask? To free the Sovereign of course." Piedmon said. But with the expression on WarGreymon's face, he added. "What, Gennai never told you?"

"Enough, clown!" Beelzemon snapped. "Gennai has his reasons!"

"What's he talking about?" WarGreymon asked, turning toward his partner.

"Oh my, this is rich!" Piedmon said with a hearty laugh. "Tell, me, did he tell you about the Digivice's true power or did you figure it out on your own?" The look WarGreymon gave him was all the answer he needed. "And to think I'm supposed to be the bad guy. Well if you must know, by destroying the Destiny Stones, you will break the seal that has the Sovereign trapped. Once the final Stone is destroyed, your precious Gods will be released from their prisons."

"Is this true?" WarGreymon asked Beelzemon.

Beelzemon clenched his fists as he glared at the clown. "Partly…yes, but what the clown didn't tell you is that by destroying the stones we could also destroy the balance of the Digital World."

"Oh who cares about balance?" Piedmon said with a wave of his hands. "Chaos is more fun anyways."

"The last time Piedmon waged his war, you saw the untold destruction that he caused." Beelzemon continued, keeping an eye on Piedmon just in case. "He recruited us, the Demon Lords, to thin out the Sovereign's forces and then betrayed us just because he thought it'd be funny."

"You have to admit, the look on Omnimon's face when I handed you over was priceless!" Piedmon said, laughing at the memory. "It always brings a tear to my eye."

"With me out of the way, the Tamers were able to seal away the rest of the Demon Lords with the exception of Daemon." Beelzemon said, ignoring Piedmon's comment. "Piedmon wanted Daemon for himself and after he defeated the others and left them for the Tamers, Daemon was beaten to a bloody pulp and left for dead."

"You were able to see that while in keychain form? Interesting…" Piedmon mused, placing a hand on his chin in thought.

"If you recruited them then why did you betray them?" WarGreymon asked.

"Because Daemon was plotting to betray me. While I do love to have fun, I don't tolerate insubordination. He wanted to destroy me and rule the Digital World as its supreme king or something or other, I forget. But first he had to actually pose a threat to me. While he gathered his forces, I walked up to the Royal Knights and told them to follow me if they wanted to seal away the Demon Lords. Beelzemon was the first one that I faced and he was the only one who didn't know about Daemon's plan so I spared him the beating. I turned him into a keychain and hanged him from my belt. One by one, I defeated the Demon Lords, putting them in their place for the defiance and when I reached Daemon, I made sure to enjoy it. He put up a good fight…and by that I mean he flailed about angrily while I watched. And in the end, I left him pinned against the walls of his castle like the fallen angel that he was. But somehow he managed to escape before the Tamers got to him. After that, I handed Beelzemon over and went on my merry way."

"You also left most of the Royal Knights trapped in cages and wrapped in handkerchiefs." Beelzemon reminded him.

"Well they did try to stop my departure." Piedmon reminded him. "Omnimon was the only one who had the sense to let me go. If it weren't for him, I would've destroyed the Tamers as well as the Royal Knights."

"What are these tamers?" WarGreymon asked.

"Don't you dare, clown!" Beelzemon barked, pointing a warning finger toward the Dark Master. "Don't you dare tell them!"

"So Gennai has kept that secret from you as well. And here I thought I was the bad guy." Piedmon glanced over his shoulder and looked at Tai, who was still passed out. "Tell you what, I won't tell them, at least not yet. And as an added bonus for defeating Barbamon and Belphemon, I'm giving you a week off. I won't destroy the Stones nor will I wreak havoc on the Digital World. I will be a good little boy and stay at home while you rest and recover."

"Why would you do that?" WarGreymon asked.

"Because I want you at your best when you face my next challenge." Piedmon told him. "Remember, you're nothing more than pawns in my game and you will follow my rules. Because if you don't," he pulled out a single sword and aimed it at Birdramon. "I can always remove you from the game."

"Sick bastard!" Beelzemon moved in between the DigiDestined and Piedmon and prepared to defend them. "Even now you think this is a game!"

"This has always been a game, Beelzemon. Not once have any of you ever had a chance to defeat me, not even when I was sealed me away." Piedmon sheathed his sword and turned to faced Beelzemon. "At my weakest I am still more powerful than any of you. It would take a Miracle for you to defeat me and unfortunately for you, you're fresh out."

"Then you knew…" Beelzemon asked, his eyes widening in shock. "All this time, you already knew!"

"Of course…there isn't a secret in this world that I don't already know." Piedmon said. "Now please be good little boys and go home to rest. You're going to need it."

And with that, Piedmon pulled out a white handkerchief and waved it over his himself, his body vanishing as it passed over him. The last thing the two mega Digimon saw were Piedmon's eyes.

Looking at one another, they both knew that Piedmon had been right. They needed a Miracle and unfortunately they were fresh out. If only he were still alive…

**End of chapter.**

Piedmon has some balls, doesn't he? In case any of you were wondering, this is the history between Piedmon and Daemon that I made up. Trust me when I say that this will come into play later as you can bet that Daemon hasn't forgotten what was done to him. The story about how he escaped will be revealed at a later time.

Well guys I'm about to play my new game so I'll see once we reach 12 reviews or on Friday. Whichever comes first. As an added bonus, if we can get over 20 reviews, I'll give you guys a sneak peak at the prophecy that Gennai will reveal to the DigiDestined in a few more chapters. The whole story is based off of this prophecy and it will blow you guys away once you read it. Till next time.

R&R.


	23. Chapter 23: Double-Edged Sword

**I don't own Digimon. **

**Well guys, it's Saturday and I'm posting the new chapter up today because I was so tired that I fell asleep as soon as I got home. So from now on I'll be posting them on Saturdays because I have more time to post them on weekends. **

**Now without further ado, here's the next chapter. enjoy! **

**Once A Leader…**

**Chapter 23: Double-Edged Sword**

An hour after the battle, Gennai watched over the sleeping forms of the DigiDestined that had come to aid them during the last battle. Leomon, Darcmon, Andromon, and Impmon stood by the entranced before making their way over to his office.

Once Gennai had sat down, he turned his attention over to Impmon and asked the unasked question with a single nod.

"Gennai, he knows…" Impmon answered. He was still tired from the previous battle. He was weary and battle worn and didn't have long before sleep would claim him. But this was something that had to be told before he went to sleep. "He's known all along."

"How much does he know?" Gennai asked.

Impmon shook his head before continuing. "I'm not sure but I wouldn't be surprised if he knew everything. The way he spoke, it seemed like he's always known. He told us that we'd need a Miracle to stop him but that we were fresh out."

This surprised the Digital Sage. "Are you sure?" He asked. "Are you sure that he said those exact words?"

"Am I sure? Of course I'm sure!" Impmon said, feeling a little annoyed that he was being questioned.

"Gennai, you know what this means then?" Leomon asked, speaking for the first time.

"It's too soon…" Gennai told them. "We can't risk it yet…if they knew…" He released a sigh before shaking his head. "I hate to do this to them but it is best if we keep them in the dark for now."

"But Gennai, Piedmon is aware of what we plan to do," Darcmon said, trying to argue with his plan. "Surely we cannot just standby and do nothing while the Chosen Children risk their lives for us?"

"Gennai is right. It is too soon to reveal our secret weapon." Andromon told the Angelic Digimon. "We do not know for sure that Piedmon is aware of it."

"Didn't you hear Impmon? He already knows of the prophecy!" Darcmon nearly shouted. It was clear that she was more worked up about it than the others. Because of her run in with Piedmon, she both feared him and wanted him destroyed, the sooner the better. "If he knows about that then he probably knows that we have-"

"Enough," Gennai silenced them. "I have made my decision. If you cannot abide by it then I suggest you leave."

Darcmon glared at Gennai, clearly displeased with the Digital Sage. "You know that I cannot leave with the Sun and the Moon."

"Coronamon and Lunamon will return when the time is right." Gennai assured her. "Now that that's settled, I suggest we all get some rest. I have a feeling that we're going to need it."

"Now you're talking…" Impmon said before falling asleep on the chair that he was sitting on.

It was clear that the former Demon Lord had used up a lot of energy to defeated both Barbamon and Belphemon. It amazed Gennai that of all the Digimon that could've aided them, it would've been a former enemy that became their ally. He did note a big change in Impmon, one that wasn't just centered on his eyes. No, there was a calm in his heart where a battle once raged on.

"Leomon, could you take Impmon to his bed please?" Gennai asked. "I think he's earned himself a good long rest."

"Of course, Gennai." Leomon said. He carefully picked up the sleeping rookie and carried him off toward their sleeping quarters.

"Andromon, let's go take a look at that leg before we go to sleep." Gennai told the android. "I'm sure that I have some healing packs around here somewhere."

"I appreciate the help, Gennai." Andromon said, following the Digital Sage with a slight limp.

Only Darcmon stayed behind as she tried to calm her anger. It made no sense to her why she was feeling so angry but she was. As an Angelic Digimon, she should've been able to contain her rage but it was almost like something inside of her was trying to escape. She could almost feel a darkness buried deep within her that wanted to claw its way toward the surface and destroy Piedmon for all that he had done.

Shaking her head, Darcmon took several deep breathes before heading off to sleep. It wouldn't come easy but she also needed rest since she hadn't fully recovered from her fight with Piedmon, if it could even be called that. Before heading off, Darcmon subconsciously rubbed her stomach. It was a gesture that she did without knowing and one that would've alarmed Gennai had he seen it.

/\(-\/-)/\

"I can't believe you guys didn't try to wake us up!" Yolei shouted at the DigiDestined gathered in Gennai's home. They were all gathered in the sleeping quarters because Tai was bedridden. He had used up so much energy that his body had yet to recover from the strain he put it under and couldn't move without intense pain wracking his body. T.K., Joe, Yolei, and Cody had woken up and they messaged the others only to find out that they were in the Digital World.

"I thought that we were a team." Cody said. It was clear that he was both hurt and disappointed.

"T.K. and I got the messages but we didn't wake up." Joe said. "But you should've tried harder to wake us up."

"If you had woken me up then Patamon and I would've been a big help." T.K. added though he didn't sound as hurt or disappointed since it was his own fault for not waking up.

The others looked toward Tai before looking back at Yolei and Cody. "It's not that we didn't want to wake you up," Izzy began.

"It's that there was nothing the two of you could've done." Ken finished. This obviously hurt the two but they knew it was true. Their Digimon could only go as high as the champion level and even their DNA forms weren't as powerful as an experienced Ultimate.

"Well if we're such weaklings then why do we even bother showing up then?" Yolei half asked, half shouted. She was hurt and more so because Ken had been the one to tell them. "Why do you even need us around if we can't even help?"

"We need you because you're both important to the team." Sora said, trying to console the younger girl.

"Then why didn't you call us?" Yolei cried. She was sobbing now and it became a hard thing to see. Sora wrapped her arms around the young girl and allowed her to sob into her chest. "I k-know I'm not s-strong enough to f-fight…" her cries were muffled now but they could still hear her. "But…but I still want to h-help…"

Cody hung his head as he heard his oldest friend cry. He was just as useless in this situation as he would've been in the battle last night. He couldn't do anything to help Yolei and he was beginning to wonder how reliable he could be when his didn't have the knowledge to help.

"Stop crying." Everyone turned toward the bed and watched as Tai struggled to sit up. "You're not useless." He was struggling just to stay up and he began to breathe hard just after a few moments.

"Tai, you need to rest." Kari said but Tai waved her off.

"Yolei…Cody…you two are part of the team…" Beads of sweat were beginning to form on Tai's forehead at it became clear that he was overdoing it. "Never forget it…never give up…" And with that Tai fell back down on the bed and was fast asleep.

For several long moments, no one said a word. They all looked at the sleeping form of the leader and wondered the same thing; what was Tai made of? Gennai had told them that Tai would be bedridden for at least 3 days with four more of rest. He had overdone it by helping four Digimon to Warp Digivolve to the Mega level. It was a miracle that Tai didn't die.

"Whoa, what happened in here?" Everyone turned their attention to the door where Impmon was standing at the entrance. "It's like somebody died or something. Yous guys are supposed to be the DigiDestined or something not the DigiDoom'n'Gloom Squad."

"What do you want, Impmon?" T.K. asked. T.K. didn't trust the former Demon Lord and since he hated evil Digimon, it was clear that he didn't like the rookie.

"What's with the attitude, blondie?" Impmon asked. "Didn't your momma ever teach ya manners?"

But before T.K. could reply, Sora spoke up. "What can we help you with, Impmon?"

"See? That's much better." Impmon said, flashing Sora a large grin. "I came here because Gennai wants to see all of you in his office."

"Alright, we'll be right there. Thanks Impmon." Sora said. She looked down at Tai and then over at Izzy. "I'll stay here to watch him, you guys go on ahead."

"Actually Red, Gennai wants all of you to go, especially you." Impmon told her. Then when she looked at him, he added. "Trust me, it's important."

Despite wanting to remain at Tai's side, Sora and the others made their way over to Gennai office and somehow fit inside the small room with their Digimon at their side. Aside from Gennai being there, Impmon and Leomon both stood at either side of the Digital Sage.

"I'm glad that you were all able to come. I know that you are worried about Tai so I'll make this quick." Gennai said once they were all gathered around his desk. "Piedmon has given us a week to rest and recover. He has promised to not attack until the week is up and I think we can trust him to keep his word."

"Are you serious?" Matt asked, seriously wondering if the Digital Sage was joking or not. "This is Piedmon we're dealing with in case you've forgotten."

"I know better than anyone what Piedmon is capable of, in case _you've_ forgotten, Yamato Ishida." Gennai said, sending an even glare toward the DigiDestined of Friendship. "I was there when he first waged his war and I was also there when he destroyed everyone from my Order. The very same Order that helped create the Digivices you now use to fight him."

Matt instantly regretted his poor choice of words. "I'm sorry, Gennai. But are you sure that we can trust him?"

"You can never trust Piedmon. But he also has no reason to lie. If he says that he won't attack for one week then he won't. But that doesn't mean that he won't be up to something in the shadows." Gennai told them. "For now, I think it best that you all return to the real world to get some rest and to enjoy life while you can. For once this week is over, I'm afraid that Piedmon will have restarted his war with a vengeance."

"What is he after, anyways?" T.K. asked. "The last time he was here he wanted to rule the real and Digital Worlds. But now he doesn't seem to want to rule either."

"That's because he's after something much more than just both worlds." Gennai said.

"And that would be?" Cody pressed on.

"He's after everything." Impmon told them.

"What do you mean everything?" Yolei asked.

"Just like I said, he's after everything." Impmon told her. "The reason Piedmon released the Demon Lords is because each of us serves a purpose that very few know about and even fewer could gain access to if they knew." The rookie Digimon then pointed toward his chest. "In our hearts where our Digicores lie, each of the Demon Lords holds a key. If anyone were able to gather all seven keys then they could use them to open the Gate of Deadly Sins."

"And just what is the Gate of Deadly Sins?" Izzy asked.

"The Gate is said to house an ancient evil that only Apocalymon could match. No one knows its name and no one alive as ever seen it. Not even the Sovereign have ever faced the being behind the Gate. Even the Demon Lords know not what lies behind it." Gennai told them. "Piedmon wants to unleash whatever's behind that gate and absorb its power for his own."

"Can he do that?" Joe asked, not really understanding what it meant for them if Piedmon succeeded.

"No but Piedmon is insane enough to try." Leomon said. "He believes that he can and that's dangerous enough on its own."

"But if Piedmon opens that gate, whatever's behind that thing is not only gonna kill him but every living thing in this world and all other worlds as well." Impmon said. "I don't know what's behind it but I do know that it means the end of everything if he succeeds."

"What can we do, Gennai?" Kari asked. "If Piedmon is after the keys, is there a way to stop him?"  
"I don't know if there's a way to stop him." Gennai told them. "But if anyone can figure it out, it's you. I have faith in you, DigiDestined, and your partners. I know that you will not let him win no matter what."

"Do you think that Tai will be back on his feet before the week is up?" Sora asked, remembering that Gennai had told him it would take Tai about a week to recover.

This brought the mood down and Gennai sighed before speaking. "That is also why I wanted to talk to all of you." He closed his eyes, leaning his head toward his left, and placed his fingers on his temple. "I'm afraid Tai won't be able to make Agumon or Veemon Warp Digivolve anymore."

"What?" Kari asked. Everyone was stunned silent since Tai was their leader and if he couldn't fight then what hope did they have?

"Let me rephrase that, Tai shouldn't make them Warp Digivolve anymore." Gennai said. He looked back up at them and continued. "I warned all of you about the strain that you placed on your bodies by overdoing it and Tai went too far. It was nothing short of a miracle that he didn't kill himself and next time he might not be so lucky."

"I don't understand, will Tai be alright?" Sora asked, fearing the worst for her boyfriend.

"Physically, yes, he should be up and about within a week, maybe less knowing him." Gennai told them, which eased their concerns by a lot. "But spiritually, Tai would have to refrain from Warp Digivolving his partners for at least four to six weeks if he wants to be fully healed."

"Did he really do that much damage to his spirit?" Izzy asked.

"I told you all that using the Digivice's power was like using a double edged sword. While powerful, if pushed too hard it could backfire and harm you more than help you." Gennai explained once more. "Tai overdid it and now he has to suffer the consequences of his actions. If he Warp Digivolves Agumon or Veemon before he is fully healed, Tai will die."

The DigiDestined and their partners all stared at the Digital Sage in stunned silence. Had Tai really pushed himself that far? Knowing Tai, they knew that the answer was yes. He would always do everything in his power and then some just to make sure that they didn't have too. It was what he always did and what Davis had done. But it had cost Davis his life and now it almost cost Tai his.

"What should we do?" Sora asked. She was the first one to get over the bad news that they had received. She wanted to know what to do to keep Tai from potentially killing himself on accident.

"The best thing for him would be to go home and rest. Once he can walk again, have him refrain from over exerting himself." Gennai said.

"What about when Piedmon starts attacking again?" Matt asked. He knew that Tai was hard headed and he wouldn't stay behind while his friends were in danger. "Short of knocking him out there's no way we'll be able to stop him from coming to help."

"I'm afraid that I cannot help you in that regard." Gennai told him. Then he turned toward Sora. "However, you might."

"Me?" Sora asked, confused.

"Yes, you." Gennai nodded. "Tai listens to you and I believe that only you will be able to keep him from rushing into battle."

"What am I supposed to do? Seduce him?" Sora half joked. But when the room became quiet, she looked around with a look of shock and disbelief. "That was a joke!"

"Well you are dating him…" Mimi said though she didn't dare look the DigiDestined of Love in the eye.

"Mimi!" Sora exclaimed.

"Look Sora, no one is saying that you have to seduce him." Izzy said, trying his best to calm her down. "But you are the only one who can effectively keep Tai from rushing into the Digital World."

"This is Tai we're all talking about. There's no way that I can stop him once he's made up his mind." Sora told them, reminding them of his determination and hardheadedness.

"But Sora," Kari began, taking the DigiDestined of Love's hands in her own. "Tai loves you…if you ask him to, he'll go to the end of both worlds for you."

"Kari…" Sora was touched by her words and tears began to form in the corner of her eyes. With a nod, Sora wiped her tears away and looked at her friend. "Okay, I'll do my best."

"That's all that we ask of you." Gennai said. "Now, there is one more thing that Impmon wanted to tell you."

"Listen up, kids, cause I don't want to have to repeat myself, ya hear?" Impmon said. Once everyone's attention was on him, the rookie continued. "Before Tai ordered us to destroy the Stone, something inside of it gave him a power boost."

"Wait, you destroyed the Stone?" T.K. asked, instantly assuming the worst.

"Tai ordered us to destroy it." Leomon said, speaking up before the DigiDestined got the wrong idea. "I was the one who actually destroyed it."

"But what about the barrier around the Digital World?" Yolei asked.

While the others all voiced their concerns about the destruction of the stone, Izzy kept his eyes on Gennai, noting that the Digital Sage was strangely silent.

"Enough!" Impmon shouted, silencing the DigiDestined. "Sheeze, can't hear myself think in here."

"Gennai, what aren't you telling us?" Izzy finally asked.  
"I think it's best if Impmon tells you this tale." Gennai told him.

Then Impmon proceeded to tell them what Piedmon had told WarGreymon about the stones. The DigiDestined had many questions but Gennai refused to answer them, leaving Impmon to fill in the blanks. "What the clown doesn't know is that the Sovereign won't be released by destroying the Stones. The only way to release them is by having yous guys use the power of the Digivices to release them."

"How do you know this?" Matt asked. It was clear that the DigiDestined of Friendship was skeptical and some of the others shared his sentiment.

"Remember that power boost I mentioned that Tai had that he gave to me?" Impmon asked them. "Well he got it from Azulongmon."

"As is _the_ Azulongmon?" Izzy asked.

"No, the other Azulongmon that lives in his mother's basement, of course it's the Azulongmon, there's only one of him!" Impmon said, sounding irritated. "The old geezer gave Tai some of his energy so that we could win against Belphemon. But more importantly, he also gave us specific orders."

"Orders?" Joe asked.

"He wants us to release them before the New Year is up." Impmon told them.

"Before the New Year?" Mimi asked, confused though she wasn't the only one. "Why?"

"Because Piedmon will make his move right after." Impmon said. Then he turned toward Gennai. "You better explain this part, even I don't get it."

"Very well." Gennai nodded. "There is a prophecy, one that was discovered long ago before the first DigiDestined even set foot in the Digital World. It was written, some believe, by the being who created the Digital World and all who dwell upon it."

"You mean like God?" T.K. asked.

"In a sense…this being could be called a God but we already have many Digimon who are Gods in living forms. The Sovereign were said to be chosen by this being to guard the Digital World from all threats and if they weren't enough, they were given the strength to call upon those who could. This being gave them the power to call on you." Gennai nodded toward the DigiDestined gathered around. "None know the identity of this being and I am not sure if it was a Digimon or not. But I can tell you that this being did foresee your arrival before you were ever born."

"As written in the ancient temples, the DigiDestined were foretold to arrive in times of great need when Digimon could not defend themselves." Leomon said, reminding them of the temples on File Island. "Legend has it that the light cast from your Digivices comes from this being's own power. But of course, that is only a legend."

"We're getting off topic." Gennai said as he stood up. He walked over to a bookshelf and pulled out a large scroll from one of the shelves. He came back to his desk and placed the scroll on top. "Now listen well DigiDestined, because prophecy concerns you all…"

**End of chapter.**

Without their leader, will the DigiDestined be able to defeat Piedmon? Will Tai ever be able to stay behind while his friends go off to fight? Will Sora be able to keep him from accidentally killing himself?

In the next chapter, the prophecy will be revealed and it will give you an idea as to where I'm heading with this story. Some of you will be able to decode it and if you think you got it, let me know and mention those who are the closest in the chapter 25. Well guys till next time.


	24. Chapter 24: Prophecy

**I don't own Digimon. **

**Well guys it's the time that you've all been waiting for. The Prophecy is finally here and I'm curious to see how many of you can figure out what's going to happen next. I worked really hard on this and I must say that I'm pretty sure that none of you will be able to decipher it. But I don't want to sound too arrogant so if you think you know what's gonna happen then leave it in your review and I'll mention those who were close in the next chapter. **

**Without further ado, enjoy! **

**Once A Leader…**

**Chapter 24: Prophecy**

Gennai looked at the DigiDestined and made sure that each one was paying attention before speaking. "The prophecy is written in ancient DigiCode and I have translated it for you. It reads:"

_The return of the uncrowned Digimon King will come to pass at Hope's expense._

_With the dimming of the Light, Darkness will rise once more, like a blanket over the land._

_Seven will become Six and one shall become more, none will survive to become whole._

_Love will become Courage's Battle Cry while Friendship answers the call, two heroes will clash upon Sky's fall._

_Destiny's Return will usher the fall of Wrath, making way for Light and Darkness to clash._

_The hero who draws the Golden Radiance shall be known as the Light's chosen, bearing within an unbreakable Will._

_He shall be burdened with the task of defeating the shadow of apocalypse from the land, such is his Destiny._

_With Courage and Friendship, the hero will rise above the storm clouds and bring forth the piercing light from the maiden of Light._

_With the fall of apocalypse, the King will leave his mark upon the Chosen One._

_The protectors of the Digital World will form a link and at its weakest a power will grow._

_As Time runs out and the clock strikes New, A hero will rise, a Miracle come true._

_Courage will shine and challenge the King, at Hell's Gates, the Final Battle shall bring the fall of all or just of one._

_Once A Leader, a future King, a choice must be made for Legacy to remain, though no guarantee can be made._

_Choose wisely._

As Gennai finished, everyone had gone deathly quiet. They all looked at one another trying to see if anyone had been able to understand what it all meant. The first line of the prophecy had already come true and no one dared to look toward T.K. It had been foretold that T.K. would be responsible for Piedmon's return. But they weren't sure if the rest of it had come true yet.

"So it's all my fault?" T.K. finally said when no one would look him in the eye. "I was already destined to bring back our worst enemy?"

"No." Gennai said, shaking his head. "Piedmon would have found a way to come back on his own if given enough time. Do not think for one second that this is your fault, T.K., because I assure you that Piedmon is far more cunning that you think."

"He's right, bro, don't beat yourself up over it. No one even knew that he was still alive anyway." Matt said, trying to comfort his brother.

"That's not true, Tai knew that Piedmon wasn't dead, remember?" Cody said though he instantly wished he hadn't. T.K. looked as though he had received a blow to the stomach. "I mean…he mentioned something about sealing Piedmon away not too long ago…you guys weren't around…"

"Tai knew and you guys still let me Digivolve Angemon?" T.K. asked, trying his best to remain calm.

"It wasn't like we knew for certain that Piedmon could come back." Izzy quickly said. "Tai just happened to mention that Piedmon had been sealed away, he never said anything about Piedmon still being alive or even that he could come back."

"Still, because of me, now he's back and this prophecy doesn't sound like it has a happy ending." T.K. said.

"The seven becoming six could be about me." Impmon said, changing the subject. "I was one of the Seven Demon Lords and now I ain't."

"But what about that 'none will survive to become whole' part?" Sora asked. While she wasn't that close to the little Digimon, Sora had grown fond of him. He had helped them out a lot during the last battle and she had grown to respect him. "Doesn't that mean that you will die?"

"There's still the part of one will become more." Impmon said, not wanting to answer her question. "I think it means that I have to get all the keys before Piedmon does."

"But won't that help Piedmon in the long run?" Ken asked. "If you have all the keys then all he has to do is kill you to get them."

"Hey, don't count me out like that!" Impmon said, sounding offended. "I'll give that clown hell if he tries to off me!"

"No one is saying that you won't give him hell, Impmon." Joe said, which surprised everyone since Joe didn't use foul language. "But are you sure that you can beat him?"

"Well…no…" Impmon admitted, albeit reluctantly.

"I'm not liking the sound of 'two heroes will clash at sky's fall' after the part of friendship answering courage's call." Matt said. "It sounds like Tai and I will fight or something."

"Well that wouldn't be anything new…" Mimi said, trying to make it sound like a joke to ease the tension from the group. But no one found it funny with the serious tone that surrounded them all.

"Love will become Courage's battle cry…" Sora repeated to herself. "I think that part definitely refers to me and Tai."

"Yea…but what does it mean?" Yolei asked.

"Well maybe it means that Tai will fight with you at his side in the name of love?" Mimi suggested.

"Maybe…" Izzy said. "But it obviously it involves Matt too since 'friendship will answer the call', whatever that means."

"And the rest hasn't happened, I'd wager, since it doesn't make much sense…" Joe said, sounding hopeful. "That means that the dimming of light must be next which means…" But Joe didn't dare finish his sentence as he and everyone else looked toward the DigiDestined of Light.

"It means that something will happen to me." Kari said aloud what they were all thinking. "'With the dimming of the Light, Darkness will rise once more, like a blanket over the land.' Something will happen to the light inside of me that will cause it to dim…maybe I'll lost my light?"

"Is there a way for Kari to lose her light?" Izzy asked Gennai, hoping that he would be able to give them a straight answer for once.

But Gennai didn't answer right away, instead he glanced toward Impmon. The rookie looked back and they seemed to have a silent conversation between them. When Gennai finally look back, he wore a grim expression. "There is no way that Kari can lose her light…" He began slowly.

"But if anyone could dim the light, it's definitely Lucemon." Impmon finished.

"Who's Lucemon?" Yolei asked.

"He's one of the Seven Demon Lords and he's probably the strongest of the Seven." Impmon told them. "Lucemon is the embodiment of both Light and Darkness and as such he's got one of the most powerful attacks. He can combine the powers of light and darkness into one attack and believe me when I say that there's nothing that hits harder than both light and darkness working together."

"What about Daemon, I thought he was strongest?" Agumon asked.

"He is. But Lucemon has a hidden power that only few know about. Before he was sealed away, Piedmon beat Lucemon to a bloody pulp and drained his energy until he reverted back into his rookie form." Impmon explained, remembering the fight while he was still a keychain. "It wasn't easy but by the end of it, Piedmon used his magic to erase Lucemon's memory so that he'd forget his hidden power."

"Why?" Kari asked.

"Because he wants to use Lucemon for something…" Impmon answered. "The only thing is that we can't figure out what."

"So this Lucemon is dangerous then?" Izzy asked, already knowing the answer. "Kari, it might be best if you sit the next fight out. We wouldn't want you at risk if you don't have to be."

"What!?" Kari looked positively outraged at the idea of being held back. "I can take care of myself, you know!"

"And she won't be alone, either!" Gatomon added.

"It's not a matter of whether or not you can protect yourselves," Izzy said, trying to calm them down. "But every opponent that we've faced so far has been stronger than the last." He then gave Kari a look that told her he was concerned. "I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if anything happened to you."

The message was clear, Kari knew that Izzy had risked his life alongside her brother to bring her the medicine that she needed when she first traveled into the DigiWorld. Ever since then, Izzy had always been like second big brother to her and she knew that Izzy thought of her as his own little sister. Knowing that he was only looking out her for, Kari nodded before embracing the DigiDestined of Knowledge into a hug.

"Not that this isn't touching and all," Impmon said, interrupting the tender moment. "But we do have one problem that we need to address before yous guys go home." He walked around the desk and stood in front of them. "With Tai out of commission, I need a new partner to help me Digivolve." He looked at each one before continuing. "I need someone who's got more than just energy to spare, I need a warrior."

"A warrior?" Matt asked. "What do you mean a warrior?"

"What are you stupid or something?" Impmon asked, ignoring the glare that Matt sent him. "I need a warrior. Your boy, Tai, has the spirit of a warrior burning deep inside of him. It's that spirit that gives him the strength to connect with me and let me Digivolve. If you can't connect with a Digimon then you can't help him Digivolve."

"So which one of us do you need?" Cody asked.

"Funny you should ask, kid, cause there's only two of you who have what I need." Impmon said as he walked over to Cody. "You just happen to have the warrior's spirit within ya. But I'm afraid you're a little too green to completely power me up."

"And who's the second?" Joe asked.

"You, four eyes." Impmon said, pointing a red glove toward Joe's face.

"Me?" Joe exclaimed.

"Him?" Everyone else exclaimed as well.

"Yea him, you got a problem with that?" Impmon asked, sounding annoyed with all of the questions.

"No, we don't have a problem with that…" Izzy began.

"But are you sure that it's Joe that you need?" Matt asked.

Joe was not offended in the slightest, he was questioning the judgment of the purple Digimon himself. Joe could be brave when he had to be but a warrior he was not. He was doctor, a healer, not a warrior.

"Actually, it makes sense that he'd pick Joe." Mimi said, surprising them all.

"It does?" Joe asked.

"It does?" Everyone else repeated.

"Yea, when things got tough during our adventures, it was Joe that looked out for us and made sure that we were alright. He also fought to protect us when the Dark Masters first arrived." Mimi reminded them. "Joe was also able to fight that dark thing that took over Sora and Matt." Sora and Matt both looked down, not wanting to look anyone in the eye. It was part of their adventure that they didn't like to remember. "He's not a fighter like Tai but Joe's pretty brave when he wants to be."

They looked at the pinkette and marveled at how much faith she seemed to have in Joe. Joe, himself, remembered all the times he had to be brave in order to protect the others. The time he climbed Infinity Mountain and fought Unimon. When he saved T.K. from Vegiemon, though he almost got himself killed. When he save T.K. from drowning during their fight against MegaSeadramon. And their battles against the Dark Masters, Joe had to be especially brave for those. But it was more than that, Joe knew that he couldn't give up because he had others that depended on him. If he gave up then he would've been letting the others down and what kind of Bearer of Reliability would he be if he wasn't reliable?

"So what do ya say, four eyes?" Impmon asked as he held out his hand toward Joe. "Partners?"

Joe looked from Impmon to his own partner, Gomamon. Gomamon seemed to understand that the situation called for Joe to have one more partner and he gave his partner his blessing. "I'll share Joe with you but so long as you remember that I was here first."

"Then put it there, Gomamon." Impmon said, shaking Gomamon's paw. "We can work out the schedule later if you want."

"Only if I can have him on the weekends." Gomamon said.

"But I wanted the weekends!"

"Too bad, you can have Tuesday and Thursday if you want."

"But nothing fun ever happens on a Tuesday!"

"Don't I get a say in this?" Joe asked the two Digimon.

"No." They both said at the same time.

"How about we alternate weekends?" Impmon began to say as the two Digimon made their way out of the office. "That way we can both have fun with him."

"That could work…but I get the last weekend of the month." Gomamon said. "That way I can be with him on Christmas."

"What's Christmas?"

Everyone else simply watched as the two rookies continued to argue back and forth about who would be getting Joe on what days they wanted. What no one seemed to notice was that Gennai was staring at them all with a mysterious look in his eyes. Something was going on in the mind of the Digital Sage and whatever it was, it was clear that Gennai was struggling with an inner battle. One that could very well change the fate of the Digital World.

**End of chapter. **

I like the end where Gomamon and Impmon are talking about Joe as if he were their child and they had joint custody. Anyways I hope that you all enjoy the chapter and leave your theories as to what the rest of the prophecy could mean.

Till next time.


	25. Chapter 25: New Member

**I don't own Digimon. **

**It Saturday and its time for a new chapter, yay! In the last chapter, you all read the prophecy and everyone seems to think that Davis is coming back for sure. I've said that Davis's role in this story isn't done but that doesn't necessarily mean that he's coming back to life. But then again, anything is possible in DigiWorld so I guess we'll just have to wait and see what happens. **

**Also everything thinks that Tai and Matt are going to fight and I've kind of made that one obvious with the tension between the two friends. Now my job is to make sure that when they do fight that you won't see it coming. And by that I mean that I will have to make it so that even though you know its coming that when it does it will still surprise you. **

**Also the name of this chapter is a double meaning. I wondering how many of you will be able to figure it out by the end of this chapter. Enjoy!**

**Once A Leader…**

**Chapter 25: New Member**

After his meeting with Beelzemon and WarGreymon, Piedmon had transported himself toward BlackWarGreymon's location. Piedmon hadn't heard from him in a while and he was curious as to why that was. When he arrived, Piedmon was surprised to see that BlackWarGreymon was facing off against another Digimon in a recently barren wasteland, courtesy of BlackWarGreymon no doubt.

BlackWarGreymon had been facing off against a Digimon that looked like a samurai version of himself with dark red and gold color throughout his armor. The Digimon was clearly a mega, that much was obvious but what intrigued Piedmon the most was his eyes, his eyes looked…familiar.

"What are you doing here, clown?" BlackWarGreymon asked, pausing his battle.

"My good fellow, I came here to tell you that we're taking a week off to celebrate." Piedmon said, his eyes staying on the other mega. "But it seems that you've found something interesting."

"I have been tracking this Digimon for some time now." BlackWarGreymon told him. "I first spotted him in a village not too far from here and he led me on this wild goose chase."

"You there, what's your name?" Piedmon asked.

But the Digimon didn't respond right away, it stared at Piedmon with a look of pure hatred and rage. It was look that Piedmon had seen several times before throughout his conquests but never like this. There was something underneath all of the emotions, something…primal.

"You don't remember me, do you?" The Digimon finally said. It voice was deep, similar to BlackWarGreymon's but it had a distinct underlying rumble to it. Each word spoken seemed to come out almost like a growl.

"No, should I?" Piedmon asked. But even as he did, a memory flashed in his mind, a blurry and brief memory that told him that they had met before.

This obviously was not the answer that the Digimon was expecting because his glare intensified before aiming a curved blade toward the Dark Master. "Years ago, before the Royal Knights fell, before your Dark Masters were even a team, you met me at the Dragon Temple. You had come seeking followers but none would join you so you destroyed the place and everyone in it. Everyone except me…"

The memory came back to him and Piedmon saw a small BlackAgumon standing before him, trembling and crying. Yet despite its obvious fear the rookie Digimon stood in defiance against him, a clearly more powerful Digimon.

"You're that sniveling little Digimon that I spared, aren't you?" Piedmon asked, knowing at once that it was true. "My you've grown."

"You told me that day that I wasn't worth your time…that I wasn't even worth killing. And you left me there in the ashes of my home. You destroyed everything that was dear to me and left me there to die." He had lowered his blades and glared at the Dark Master, trembling with anticipation. "Since then I have done nothing else except wait for the day that I could face you once again. I have thrown myself into countless battles and destroyed untold amounts of Digimon who thought they were a match for me. I absorbed their data and took their power as my own. I have Digivolved as far as I can and all so that I could face you and prove to you that I am worth your time."

"Wow…you did all that just so that you could prove you were worth my time?" Piedmon asked with a whistle. "And I thought I was obsessive."

"This isn't a joke!" The Digimon shouted. "That day you did the worst thing you could possibly do to a Dragon Digimon, you insulted our pride! By sparing me, you not only stole my honor but you also disgraced my pride. And for a Dragon Digimon, our pride is everything to us!"

The ground began to tremble as the Digimon let loose a rage that had been kept in check for countless years. "I have sacrificed everything that I was once was for this one chance! One chance to fight you and regain my pride!" He aimed a single blade toward Piedmon. "Only by destroying you will I take back my lost honor, only by destroying you will I regain my pride!"

"BlackWarGreymon, it seems that our mutual friend here wants to fight me," Piedmon said, turning to look at the mega. "Don't interfere."

"As you wish." BlackWarGreymon nodded before stepping back.

"Before we begin," Piedmon said as he took a several steps toward the samurai like Digimon. "Can you at least tell me your name?"

"It's Samudramon," the mega said. "Remember it well because it's the last name you will ever hear!"

"We'll see about that…" Piedmon said as he pulled out two of his club swords. It was clear that this Digimon was powerful, perhaps as powerful as BlackWarGreymon. Yet, despite knowing that he was even stronger than this Digimon, Piedmon couldn't help but feel excited. All Digimon craved battle and the look in Samudramon's eye told him that this would be one to remember.

/\(-\/-)/\

Gennai sighed for the hundredth time that day. It was getting late and the DigiDestined had already returned home since they had school the next day. With Piedmon promising them a week off, their next battle wouldn't take place until next Sunday.

But now that they were gone, Gennai had other matters to take care of. With the attack on the Temple of Judgment, no one was stationed there to guard against evil Digimon seeking to return to the Digital World. With Anubismon dead, no one was regulating the rebirthing process or keeping the gate sealed.

It had only been a day since the attack and Piedmon had effectively crippled their only chance at keeping evil Digimon from returning right away. While they couldn't return right away, they wouldn't have to revert back into DigiEggs in order to return to the Digital World. Unless their Digicores were destroyed, there was no way to stop them from coming back unless someone sealed the gate.

Unfortunately the only one who could seal the gate was dead and it would take Anubismon a long time to reborn and reach his mega form once again. Still, Gennai had sent word to Elecmon to locate Anubismon's DigiEgg and to keep it safe until it hatched. They could help him Warp Digivolve with the help from the DigiDestined but even so it would take time, time that they didn't really have.

The only choice now was to send a team of Digimon that could keep evil Digimon from returning. Looking over at his desk, Gennai had the profiles of several powerful Digimon that could hold their own against most of what lurked inside the Dark Area. The first was obviously Leomon. Leomon would be leading the first team with Meramon, Andromon, and Ogremon as his team members. It had surprised Gennai that Ogremon had volunteered at first but it seemed that even he realized the seriousness of the situation.

The second team would be led by an Angemon from File Island. He was relatively new Digimon to the island that took residence in the Ice Temple for some reason. His teammates were Frigimon, Centaromon, and Unimon. They would be acting as the secondary team to swap out when the first team needed a rest. With Angemon there, Gennai was certain that most of the evil Digimon would think twice before trying to break out.

The third team was led by a Digimon that Gennai was glad to see again. Piximon had volunteered to lead the third team after he sense a disturbance in the balance of the Digital World. After his defeat at the hands of Piedmon, Piximon had been even more vigilant and had trained several Digimon to become even stronger. The next few teams were actually trained by Piximon. The three members of his team were Starmon, Flarerizamon, and Sunflowmon. All three of these Digimon had been trained by Piximon since they were rookies and they all volunteered to fight alongside their master.

The next team was led by Monzaemon, who wasn't trained by Piximon, but he still led a team trained by him. The team members were KnightChessmon (White and Black) and Sorcermon. The KnightChessmon were each powerful Digimon in their own right but together they had one of the best tag team attacks around. As for Sorcermon, he was a wizard Digimon that specialized in ice magic.

And the final team was probably their strongest. It was the first team that Piximon trained and the only team that would be authorized to go into the Dark Area if necessary. The leader of Team Five was a Digimon called AegioChusmon, a Digimon that Digivolved from Aegiomon. In his champion form, Aegiomon looked like a young child with goat legs and horns on his head. This Digimon was found by Piximon a few years ago and ever since then, Piximon had sang nothing but praises about the Digimon. AegioChusmon, now an ultimate, was a powerful god man Digimon. It was easily the strongest Digimon apart from the DigiDestined's partners and he was the best chance they had at keeping the evil Digimon at bay.

The next Digimon was Grademon and he was the second Digimon that Piximon trained. Together with AegioChusmon, the two of them were a powerful duo. Grademon was a golden knight Digimon that Piximon was sure had great things in store for him. The next Digimon was SaviorHuckmon and he was dragon man Digimon. When Piximon first found him, SaviorHuckmon was a Huckmon that had been wondering the desert lost and on the brink of death. Piximon nursed him back to health and ever since then Huckmon has served and trained under Piximon.

The last Digimon was Gokuwmon and this man beast Digimon was a master marital artist. Trained by two masters, Gokuwmon's ability matched those of mega level Digimon. Together, the four of them were a powerful team and they could match the power of most mega level Digimon. Gennai knew that the five teams could hold their own against the Demon Lords one at a time. But team five was their first line of defense now aside from the DigiDestined. Should they fall, it would be unlikely that the other teams would be of much help.

Sadly, most of the Digimon that volunteered were Digimon that the DigiDestined had met during their first adventure. There were plenty of Digimon that were powerful in their own right that were too afraid to stand against Piedmon and the Demon Lords. They preferred to wait it out and see which side would win. And Gennai couldn't blame them, they were too afraid to fight. The memory of Piedmon's last war was still fresh on everyone's mind and with Ken's short reign as Digimon Emperor, many of the Digimon just wanted to live in peace. Even if it meant ignoring a very real threat like Piedmon.

Gennai looked over at the screen mounted on the wall behind his desk. It showed him a live stream of a battle that was taking place on the other side of the Digital World. Piedmon was battling against another mega by the name of Samudramon. The battle had been going on for almost an hour now and it seemed like Piedmon was merely toying with him. Every now and then, Piedmon look toward his direction and smile, almost as if he could see Gennai through the screen.

It was frightening to watch, Piedmon's power seemed to have only grown in his absence and Gennai was left to wonder if there was a force in this world that could stop him.

Just then the door opened to his office and two young men entered. Gennai greeted them with a nod and motioned them to sit down. Turning the screen off, Gennai sat back down at his desk and looked at the two young men before him.

"So what news do you have for me, Ryo, Daisuke?"

/\(-\/-)/\

Piedmon grinned as he leapt back and dodged Samudramon's twin strikes. With each swipe of his blades, Samudramon would leave behind eerie tracks of green light. And Piedmon found out the hard way that the light could cut through virtually anything as it sliced thru his own swords and almost took his head off.

Tossing his broken blades aside, Piedmon reached behind him and pulled out his newly remade swords. "You're clearly more powerful than you let on…" Piedmon said, brandishing his newly made swords. "My swords can only handle so much against your blades. So let me show you another trick that I learned from Jupitermon." With a twist of his grip, the two swords crackled with sparks and an electric aura surrounded the blades. "This might come as a shock but now my swords are reinforced by the powers of the thunder god."

"I don't care if they're being reinforced by the god of immortality!" Samudramon growled. "I'm still going to destroy you!"

The two charged once more and Piedmon's coated blades sparked with life each time they came into contact with Samudramon's. Bolts of lightning would lash out and strike Samudramon but the mega Digimon's armor provided enough protection.

Blow for blow, Piedmon was able to match Samudramon's speed and strength. But as the battle continued on, Piedmon was slowly starting to come to the conclusion that dragon man Digimon had the ability to become stronger as the battle raged on. During his fight against BlackWarGreymon, Piedmon had seen the mega go berserk after dealing a seemingly fatal blow. He would have to recreate that scenario to see if Samudramon was capable of the same thing.

"Lightning Joust!" Piedmon leapt back and aimed his right sword toward Samudramon, firing a bolt of lightning from the tip of the blade.

Samudramon blocked the blast of electrical energy with his twin swords, deflecting most of it into the sky above. But that had been his first mistake as Piedmon closed the distance between them while his arms were held up. With his blade poised to strike, Piedmon stabbed his sword into Samudramon's gut and unleashed a powerful electric blast all throughout his body.

Samudramon roared in pain, dropping his twin swords on the ground. His eyes rolled to the back of his head and he fell to his knees as the electricity died down. The sword was still lodged inside of his gut and Piedmon was standing in front of the downed Digimon. Smoke trailed off of the dragon man Digimon and Piedmon idly wondered if he had gone too far.

After several moments of waiting, Piedmon turned around and began to walk away. "Looks like you weren't worth my time after all…"

But this seemed to have awoken something inside of Samudramon because Piedmon heard him growling with pure anger. The growl quickly grew into a full-fledged roar and when Piedmon looked into the eyes of the mega, Samudramon was gone and in his place was something else, something…primal.

Piedmon prepared himself for the onslaught but to his surprise Samudramon moved at even greater speeds than even BlackWarGreymon. But his blows weren't as strong and Piedmon was able to quickly recover. He blocked the incoming punches and jabs and countered with his own but it didn't seem like he even felt a damn thing.

Both of the dragon man Digimon could go into a berserker mode and it seemed like each was unique to the Digimon. BlackWarGreymon gained an increase of speed but his power rose to devastating levels. Samudramon power increased but it was his speed that reached near impossible levels. If he was still wielding his blades, Piedmon was sure that Samudramon would've have been able to fatally wound him.

Dodging a kneed to the gut, Piedmon waved his hands in front of him and shouted. "Clown Trick!" Different colored handkerchiefs appeared out of nowhere and wrapped themselves around Samudramon, binding him in place. But the mega Digimon began to radiate a power from within himself that Piedmon was forced to teleport away in order to escape harm.

"Terra Reactor!" A large explosion consumed the area around them and BlackWarGreymon had to fly high into the air in order to avoid it.

When the explosion settled down, Piedmon looked around as he hovered high above the sky, waiting to see of Samudramon would appear. But to his surprise, Samudramon had somehow appeared above him and he had his twin blades raised and primed to strike. Twisting in midair, Piedmon raised his left arm and instinctively called upon the data of a foe he had defeated long ago.

"Shield of the Just!" Gallantmon's shield manifested itself around Piedmon's left arm and it began to glow as it powered up to attack. But it was a second too slow as Samudramon struck with both of his swords, sending Piedmon crashing down with a vengeance.

Piedmon hit the ground with such force that a large column of smoke rose up high into the air, leaving Piedmon in a huge crater. As he picked himself up off the rubble, Piedmon heard Samudramon's next attack before he ever saw it. The blades missed his by millimeters and Piedmon was forced to roll out of the way to avoid the secondary light slash that the blades left behind in their wake.

Not letting up, Piedmon was forced into the defensive once again as Samudramon closed the distance between them and struck with a ferocity that only a wild animal could have. The shield on his left arm was the only thing that was keeping Piedmon alive and he idly wondered if he had gone too far. As powerful as he was, it was moments like this where he underestimated his opponents that could lead to his downfall.

Clenching his right fist, a blue wolf's head manifested itself on his arm and Piedmon aimed the powerful cannon right at the incoming mega. "Supreme Cannon!"

Samudramon slashed through the incoming projectile and continued on his way but before he could close the distance between them, the two halves of the shot detonated right behind him. The shockwaves of the twin blasts threw him off balance and Piedmon appeared right in front of him and delivered a powerful blow to his head.

Samudramon's head snapped back and his body soon followed as he was sent flying backwards, tearing up the ground in his wake. When he finally stopped, Samudramon was lying over a hundred feet away with his body half buried in dirt.

Sensing that the fight was over, Piedmon dispelled the shield on his left arm and slowly made his way over to the downed Digimon. This fight had given the Dark Master plenty to think about and he was starting to wonder if maybe there was more to dragon type Digimon that met the eye.

BlackWarGreymon landed beside the downed Digimon and waited for Piedmon to near. He had been watching the entire fight and he knew that Piedmon had gotten careless. But even so, he never doubted that Piedmon would win. He was clearly stronger.

"Well, I must admit, for a moment there I actually thought he had me." Piedmon said as he stopped a few feet away from Samudramon's dirt mound.

"Hmmp, don't play games, clown. I know that you were clearly toying with him." BlackWarGreymon said. But even as he said it, he knew that Piedmon had come close to defeat. It was proof to him that Piedmon wasn't invincible but he was pretty damn close. "What will you do with him?" He nodded toward the unconscious Digimon.

"I think we'll take him with us." Piedmon said without pause. "We can ask him to join our group and if he does, the Dark Masters will be whole once more."

"Do you know if he'll even wake up?" BlackWarGreymon said, his eyes lingering over the inward dent that Piedmon had left in Samudramon's helm. "You did hit him pretty hard."

"I wasn't using my full strength," Piedmon told him. "He should wake up in a matter of days if not hours." He then looked over at the black mega. "When it comes to dragon Digimon, I beginning to see their worth more and more with each passing day. Your species is a powerful one, there is no doubt that he'll wake up."

"If you say so." BlackWarGreymon said before picking up Samudramon and slinging over his shoulder. "Where to now?"

"Let's go home." Piedmon said. "It's been a long day and I need to check up on Lucemon. I'm sure that he's missed me while I've been away."

"You should just destroy that runt and be done with it."

"He may be a runt now but trust me, my friend, when I'm through with him, his power will rival that of your own." Piedmon promised. "You'll see…"

**End of chapter.**

Well guys, I think you all have a ton of questions for me now. I'll leave this short and sweet by telling you all that I'll see you next time.


End file.
